The Power of Four
by sugarbabe1
Summary: Four exchange students come to Hogwarts and try to take over the school! What happens when 2 people catch the snitch at the exact same time? And why does Voldemort play with dolls? And why is Ginny smoking pot? read and review my story!
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling

Jackie arrived on platform 9 ¾. She waited there with her owl Joey Joe Bob. (But she called him Joe for short) 

Jackie was wearing a red T-shirt that read Queen of the Universe and dark blue jeans, with hair tied back in a ponytail. She was waiting for her friends to arrive. 

" Hey Jackie over here!" 

It was Danielle. Danielle had short blonde hair and she was wearing a top that read Angel Troops and black pants. 

Jackie said, " Yo gurl what up?" 

" Nothing much." said Danielle in return.

" But we c'mon we have to go!"

Jackie was confused. " But gurl we have like 45 minutes don't we?" 

" Yeah but Heather is having some problems!" 

" Oh that's not good, that's not good at all." 

Danielle dragged Jackie over along with her stuff. When they reached Heather she was trying to chase her cat Timmy who was trying to chase the owls. 

Finally Heather said, " Accio Timmy!" The cat suddenly went into slow motion and Heather quickly took the opportunity snatch Timmy in her arms! Noooooooo……

(You know in the movies when they do that funky slow motion stuff that's what I'm talking about) 

Heather has short brown hair and she was wearing a purple shirt with a tie and black pants.

" You oughta tame that cat. It could probably kill someone!" Said Draco Malfoy with Crabble and Goyle chuckling behind him. 

Jackie just started at that hot slytherin she was totally speechless. 

Heather said, " Yeah I'll probably make it kill you!" She started patting Timmy who gave Malfoy an evil look. 

The three slytherin boys just walked away.

" Good work Heather!" said Danielle

" Thanks", Heather said with a big smile on her face which started to fade.

" Uh…are you okay?" Danielle asked

Heather replied, " Of course I'm okay its just look at Jackie." 

Jackie was still staring at Draco.

Heather whispered to Danielle. " I think she's constipated!" 

Danielle smiled, " Hello earth to Jackie!" She said, while waving a hand in front of her face." 

Jackie came out of her daze not knowing what Danielle had said. " What?" she asked

Danielle answered, " You were like staring into space or something!" 

" Guys I think we better go now!" Jackie said slightly embarrassed.

" But about Nehal?" Danielle said

" We can meet her in the compartment!" Heather said smiling. 

The girls boarded the train and found a compartment 5th to the left.

" I'll go wait for Nehal!" said Jackie walking out hoping that she would be able to find that hot guy again!

After 5 minutes of waiting Nehal found Jackie!

Jackie led Nehal to the compartment that they were sharing.

Nehal wore her hair in a messy bun with hoop earrings and a orange American Eagle sweater with light blue jeans that went past her ankles. 

" Hey guys!" Nehal said when she closed the door to the compartment.

" You're late!" Heather said

" Yeah but worth the wait!" said Danielle

" Aww thanks Dani!" Nehal said sitting down next to Danielle and giving her a hug!

" What about me?" Heather said reaching out her arms and giving Nehal a sad puppy face look!"

" You insulted me! But then you're my friend so I'll give you a hug." 

" And me!" Jackie said

After they all gave each other hugs Hermione Granger opened the compartment door.

" Uh…who are you?" asked Jackie

" Hello I'm Hermione Granger! Professor Dumbledore tells me that you four girls are probably going to be in Gryffindor so I thought that I should introduce myself!" Hermione sat down between Jackie and Heather. 

The girls introduced each other to Hermione.

Hermione said, " Your going to love it at Hogwarts! What school did you guys come from? "

Nehal said, " We came from Etobicoke Collegiate School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! " 

Hermione said, " Ah yes I've read about that school, but where about is it located? "

" Were from Canada eh? ", said Heather

Everyone started laughing.

Finally Hermione interrupted. " Well I gotta go but you better put on your robes I expect we will be arriving soon! "

" Bossy eh? " said Nehal.

This is my first Fanfic so plz be nice! And if u have any suggestions I would gladly except them so yeah!!!! And don't worry there will be more of Timmy the evil cat!!

  



	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

The Power of Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!! But If I did then I would be rich! But I don't own Harry Potter!

The girls arrived at the school. They stood there admiring the castle for a while, then decided to move on considering they were the last people left. Suddenly they saw a gigantic man coming their way.

" First years and exchange students over here." Said the gigantic man.

" Hello! " said Hagrid. " You must be the Canadian students well you can follow me." 

I wonder what it's like to be that tall. Heather thought. 

Hagrid led them over to a couple of boats and the four girls shared one.

" Do you think that Hogwarts will be the same as our other school?" asked Jackie wondering if any cute guys went to this school.

" I think this school is more enchanted." Answered Danielle.

Finally they met up with Professor McGonagall.

" Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. Now we are going to be sorted. The houses that you may be in are Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now follow me."

The four girls, who were kind of embarrassed of being the only 15-year olds there, walked behind everybody else. 

Soon the sorting began.

" Rebecca Church " Ravenclaw

" Evan Dell " Hufflepuff

" Who are those students?" said Harry Potter

" Wow!" said Ron. " I'd like to get to know the girl with the earrings!" 

Hermione snorted. " They are exchange students from Canada."

Harry said, " Then why are they coming here?"

Hermione replied, " I'm not exactly sure but Professor Dumbledore says that they are to help us with the fight against you-know – who!" 

" That's crazy!" said Harry. " I don't need girls to fight for me!"

Hermione smiled. " I don't know about that Harry they look like pretty strong girls. One of them was wearing a top that says Queen of the universe!" 

" May I have your attention please! " said Professor Dumbledore. " Now you're probably wondering why these four girls are here! Well we all know that Voldemort…" People started whispering to each other at the sound of that name.

Professor Dumbledore continued. " Has become more powerful so these lovely young ladies will be able to help us. "

" Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Said Professor McGonagall. 

" Jackie Allan." But Jackie didn't come up she was staring at Draco Malfoy. 

" Jackie go!" Nehal pushed Jackie forward. Jackie stumbled a bit but managed to keep her balance. The sorting hat was placed on her head. 

" Well…I see that you are athletic and a sporty girl. Well better be Gryffindor!"

" Damn!" Jackie said. She really wanted to be in slytherin and sit down next to Draco Malfoy. But instead she walked over to the gryffindor table.

" Danielle Mcleod" 

Danielle tucked her hair behind her ears and put the sorting on hat on her hand.

" Let's see you are a very sweet person. People come to you for advice. Gryffindor!"

Danielle smiled and sat down beside Jackie. 

" Nehal Pradhan." Nehal walked up to the front.

" You are a daredevil and always defend your friends, so it is quite obvious that you would be in Gryffidor!" Nehal walked over to the gryffindor table. She took a seat next to a Weasly. 

" Hi I'm Ron!"

Nehal said, " Uh…that's nice to know that you have a name."

" Heather Reid "

Heather smiled and started skipping and swaying her head back and forth.

" You are a very funny person and get hyper on everything…hmm…gryffindor!"

Heather took a seat next to Nehal. 

Professor Dumbledore said, " I'm starving now let's eat!" Right before the students eyes food appeared."

" At our school we had menus!" said Danielle.

" Mmm.…chicken" said Jackie (who did a little Homer Simpson impression) 

Heather was already stuffing her mouth with food. Ron was trying to get Nehal into a conversation.

" So do you like pork chops?"

Nehal answered, " I would prefer if you didn't talk with your mouthful." 

" Oh honestly Ron when will you ever learn?" said Hermione.

" Oh great! Just what we needed a know-it-all!" Nehal whispered to Jackie referring to Hermione! She made her voice was loud enough for Hermione to hear." 

" I think the buck-toothed snob heard you!" sniggered Danielle.

Hermione scowled and gave them a dirty look. 

There was a long silence and Jackie desperately wanted to break it. Suddenly a thought came into her mind. 

" Nehe (nickname for Nehal)…what are we having first next morning?"

" Potions!" groaned Danielle. " With the slytherins!" she added.

" Why so upset?" questioned Heather.

" Have you met the potions master? They say his name is Professor Snape, and just looking at him gives me the creeps." 

  



	3. Chapter 3 Double Potions

The Power of Four

Disclaimer as usual

" Hurry up Nehal were going to be late!" called Jackie from the common room.

" I'm coming!" Nehal called from the girl's dormitory which was a lie. Nehal was looking for her wand. 

Suddenly Hermione came into the room. " What are you doing?" she asked. Hermione was very curious of why Nehal was crawling on all fours looking under the beds. 

" Uh…cleaning!" Nehal said lying.

Hermione said, " Well you're going to be late!" 

All of a sudden Timmy leapt up from behind and scratched Hermione's arm. Timmy was holding Nehal's wand. 

" Ouch!" Hermione said

" Thanks Timmy." Nehal said

Hermione's cat Crookshanks started to follow Timmy in circles. Timmy and Crookshanks started to lick each other's faces. 

Nehal and Hermione went downstairs to join Jackie. They wen to the potions room and saw the slytherins laughing at the gryffindors.

" You can't stand up for yourself." Draco sneered. (If u think he is not talking to Harry then you are dumb because he is talking to Harry) " You have to have two people standing up for you instead I'm sure that if they left you, you wouldn't have anyone to back" he stopped there when he saw who had entered the room. Jackie and the others had come earlier so they wouldn't be getting the bad side of Snape. 

Draco kept on staring he couldn't help it. Draco had a very interesting love life. There were stories of how he hooked up with Pansy, Hermione and even Ginny. But he had never guessed that this Canadian girl would come into his life Still, he had to keep to his 

" destiny " and give the Canadian girls an in welcome sneer. 

As soon as the four girls settled down. Jackie started to do more boy gazing. Danielle was lost in thoughts of her own boy who she later found his name- Ian. Nehal was hopelessly looking at Dean and Heather was staring at Neville (her potions partner). 

Draco along with Crabble, Goyle and Ian walked over to where the girls sat.

Draco looked at Jackie and said " Do you need some money for your nose job?"

Everyone started laughing. Nehal was about to go and punch Draco in the face but Jackie stepped forward. 

" You would pay for my nose job! Aw that's so nice! " Jackie gave Draco a hug. Draco was confused but enjoyed it. Jackie also enjoyed the hug and wanted it to last forever but remembered that Draco had insulted her. So when they let go Jackie kicked Draco in the you know where area. (If you are dumb I'm talking about the crotch) 

Draco said " my balls! " (Omg for all you 10 things I hate about you fans the part in that movie where the guy falls of his bike and he's like my balls!!!!! That's where I got this from! Omg it's so funny!)

Crabble and Goyle didn't know what to do so they ran to their seats. All the gryffindors were cheering until Professor Snape entered the room.

" Quiet! " he said. " Ten points will be taken off gryffindor! Now sit down in your seats and Malfoy you can go to the hospital wing."

Draco was grabbing his crotch and turned to look at Jackie while he was exiting. Jackie just smiled and waved. He grimaced and walked a little awkwardly out the door. 

After the laughter had died…Jackie regretted doing what she had done. After all… he was her heartthrob.

" Nehal." Jackie whispered. " Do you think I should visit the hospital wing and tell Draco that I'm sorry! " 

Nehal whispered back, " no way gurl he deserved it he was being such an asshole. Let me give you a pointer: never feel sorry for the victim once you hit them." 

" Today we are going to be talking about polyjuice potions! Polyjuice potion is when you transform into someone else." Said Professor Snape. 

" Cool! " Heather said.

Professor Snape continued, " now for homework you will have to find out what ingredients are in the Polyjuice potion and write me an essay on how the potion works."

Danielle got an idea. " Hmm…" she thought. "This potion could come in handy! " 

An hour later the bell rang.

" Jackie can I talk to you for a second! " called Danielle.

Jackie said, " sure thing! "

Nehal and Heather starting walking ahead with Seamus, Dean and Neville. 

" Gurl you like Draco right? " asked Danielle. 

" No!" said Jackie. " Why would you think that! " 

Danielle said, " you're blushing! "

Jackie said, " no it's just my natural skin color. "

Danielle laughed, " Yeah your skin is red! Like I'm going to believe that! Listen I like Ian, so you're not the only one who likes a slytherin! " 

" You like Ian? "

" Yes I do but I've got an idea. Tonight we're going to go in Professor Snape's office and steal the ingredients needed for the Polyjuice potion and turn ourselves into Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode." 

" Gurl I would love to but I have Quidditch tryouts! " said Jackie. 

They walked in silence for a while until Danielle got another idea!

" I'll tell Nehal and Heather and two of us can distract Professor Snape while the other two go into his office. "

Jackie said, " sounds good Dani what time should I meet you? "

Danielle said, " Is 8'o clock good for you?"

" Yeppers! " Jackie replied.

So at 8' o clock the plan will be in action! Muahh Muahh Muahh!!! (You in the Austin Powers movies how they keep on laughing for like forever and there is lighting in the background that's what I'm talking about, except I don't think I spelled it right! Oh well)


	4. Chapter 4 Disscusing The Plan

The Power of Four

While Jackie and Nehal had gone to the tryout for the gryffindor quidditch team, Danielle and Heather went to the library to discuss the plan! They sat away from everyone else especially Hermione so no one could hear them. 

" Am I hearing you right Dani?" Heather said, " you like Ian and Jackie likes Draco? This is too weird!" 

Danielle smiled, " yes you are hearing me right! But listen up cause I'm not going to say this again Heather! You and Jackie will distract Professor Snape while Nehal and I go and get the ingredients. 

Heather replied, " Alright sounds good!" 

" Have you guys finished your potions assignment yet?" asked Hermione.

Danielle and Heather looked at each other. Maybe Hermione overheard their conversation.

Hermione said, " Don't tell me you haven't started yet?"

Heather said, " Hermione it's not due till Monday!"

Hermione said, "and your point is…?"

Heather said, " We have like a week and we just got the assignment today!"

" Oh well!" Hermione said. " It's good to finish stuff early!" Hermione tutted and walked away singing

__

All my pride is all I have

Then Neville came over to talk to Danielle and Heather he was singing 

__

Pride is what you have baby girl I'm what you had

" You dated Hermione?" Danielle asked

Neville blushed. " Sort of but I think she was more into another guy. She turned me down for the Yule ball."

" Awwwwww" Heather and Danielle said.

Neville said, " Heather Can I talk to you for a second?"

Heather smiled. " Sure!"

Heather and Neville both stared at Danielle.

" And that's my cue to exit!"

" Heather…willyoubemygirlfriend?" Neville was mumbling all of his words. 

" What did you say?" Heather said.

" Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he repeated.

" Why don't you write it down?" Heather suggested politely.

" I'm sorry but I have to go!" Neville left singing

_This girl she got me shook with her pretty brown eyes sexy little ass the way she moves just gets to me_

Danielle came back from around the corner. She was waking back, thinking of the plan she had to get to Ian, when someone suddenly held a leg out, and she took a fall. Frustrated, she turned to see Draco Malfoy standing they're looking like he did this all the time.

What does Jackie see in that jerk? She thought giving Draco a dirty look. 

" Mua ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Draco.

" What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Danielle

" I am evil!" Draco responded.

Ian walked down the hallway, and couldn't help noticing the big clutter of all the smashed ink bottles and parchment. Further on, he saw a girl frantically searching for something she obviously couldn't find. When she turned her face it was Danielle! (Dun Dun Dunn) He was about to turn around when she looked up. 

" Hey! Uhh…have you umm…seen my umm… wand anywhere?" Danielle stuttered. Ian just stood there looking at her. Then he realized what he was doing he said, " Right! Wand has to be somewhere. Was that Draco that tripped you? He can be such a jerk sometimes. You should go to the hospital wing, you know, you're seriously hurt." 

" Well what about the mess I created?" Ian put a reverse spell and everything went back to normal. 

Danielle smiled. " Thanks!" 

" No problem!" he smiled. Wow Danielle thought, he has a sexy smile!

" Here let me help." He said going to her side and with Danielle leaning on him with her bad leg and walking on her good one, they made their way to the hospital wing. After dropping her off, he was walking through the hallway, when Malfoy came along and joined him. 

" Going soft?" he asked without an explanation to follow the odd question. (Writing that makes me feel smart) 

" Huh? What are you talking about Draco? Either explain or beat it!" growled Ian growing hot. (Ow!) He guessed that Malfoy had been spying on Danielle and him when he was acting so gentlemanish. 

" Well, no slytherin is nice to a person who is in the house of Harry Potter!" He spat that name out. 

" You shouldn't talk!" snapped Ian. " Who was starring at what's-her-face, during the sorting. I must have asked you a million of times to pass the carrots." He started to walk faster and headed toward the library. He didn't want to meet that slime ball again. Not until supper at least.

Draco was speechless and couldn't think of anything to say to stop Ian. They never fought. What's more, they weren't even fighting over the same girl, but over the fact of which house belonged to. He hoped that with Ian's anger, he wouldn't tell any slytherins about him and Jackie. There was another obstacle to cross and that was her friend Nehal. That smart mouth even beats my dirty talking, and lately, she's been watching me like a hawk. I'd better watch myself around Jackie or the next thing; I'll find myself with a black eye. Thought Malfoy. 

Jackie and Nehal arrived in the gryffindor common room squealing with delight.

" Let me guess." Heather said. " Both of you guys made the team?" 

Jackie said, " Well…I'm substitute seeker so if Harry gets hurt then I get to play."

" Don't worry Jackie! I'll hurt him for you!" joked Nehal

" That's okay Neh Neh you don't have to that. Seams told me that Harry usually injuries himself so its all good!"

Nehal said, " I'm a chaser!" 

Heather smiled and gave them each hugs. " Congrats!"

Jackie said, " Where's Dani?"

Heather replied, " Oh she had to go to the hospital wing but I'm sure she will be okay soon. But guess what? Ian accompanied her to the hospital wing!"

Nehal said, " Aww that's so cute!"

Jackie said, " Ow!"

Over in the distance you could hear Parvarti and Lavender giggling and pointing at them. 

Nehal gave them the middle finger and the three of them walked out the portrait door.

I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if I took too long to get this updated! I've been busy writing this chapter and the next! Now you must review my story!!!

__


	5. Chapter 5 Mission Impossible

The Power of Four

Jackie, Heather and Nehal all went down to the great hall for dinner.

" Heather you said Danielle would be coming soon?" said Jackie

" Well…I bet you one of your chicken wings that Danielle will come through that door in 10 seconds or less." Heather put her chicken wing in the center of the table.

" Bring it on!" said Jackie

" Oh honestly who bets using chicken wings!" said Hermione.

" We do!" they all said in unison. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

" Okay starting…now!" said Nehal. They all counted to ten in their heads.

" Damn!" Heather said.

" Come to mama!" Jackie said.

Nehal felt sorry for Heather so she gave her one of her chicken wings. 

" Here you go Heath Heath!" (That's a nickname for Heather)

Heather said, " Spank you!"

" With pleasure!" The girls all turned around to see who said that. It was Neville.

Neville blushed and said, " g2g" Neville ran out the great hall and bummed into Danielle. Danielle fell over.

" Hey watch it Longbottom!" Ian said. (Who was watching Danielle enter) Ian reached out for his hand for Danielle to grab.

" You alright?"

" Yeah! I'm feeling much better right now!"

" Me too!" said Ian. 

Danielle and Ian gazed into each other eyes until, she heard her friends yelling to her.

" I have to go." She said softly.

" Yeah! I have a friend to apologize to. I'll see you around. Okay?" He winked at Danielle and walked to the slytherin table.

He is so hot! Thought Danielle.

As soon as Danielle sat down Nehal spoke.

" Dani are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Danielle answered, " No Malfoy tripped me but I'm okay! But let's discuss the plan.

Danielle told Jackie and Nehal what she had discussed with Heather later on that day. 

" Excellent!" Heather said (Impression of Mr.Burns from Simpson's) 

School Hallway

8:04 p.m. 

Heather and Jackie along with Timmy tried to find Professor Snape.

Heather whispered into Timmy's ear.

" Find Professor Snape!"

Timmy led the way while Heather and Jackie followed with Nehal and Danielle not far behind.

Timmy led them to a corridor where Professor Snape had just finished talking to a student. 

Heather, Jackie and Timmy walked towards Professor Snape.

" Professor?" Jackie said. " About the homework how long does the essay have to be?"

Nehal and Danielle scurried past them into Professor Snape's office, which he left the door wide open.

Danielle said, " Okay the ingredients are probably in a cupboard!"

Nehal said, " No duh!"

School hallway

8:07 p.m.

Professor Snape said, " the essay is to be five feet long. Now if you will excuse me…" Snape turned. 

" No!" shouted Jackie. Heather, Snape and even Timmy looked at Jackie expectantly.

" I…umm…I…" murmured Jackie. " I…umm…know someone who'd be perfect for you!"

" What are you talking about?" demanded Snape.

Heather said, " Well Professor Trelawney – we think you and her should go on a blind date!"

" What!"

" Heather!" scolded Jackie. " You're not supposed to tell them who they're going on a blind date with!"

Slytherin Common Room

8:04 p.m.

" Listen Ian, I'm sorry I blew up at you. But…can you, not tell Jackie…since you're friend with a gryffindor. I just don't want you to turn into one." Said Draco.

" It's okay Draco. When comes to girls guys do crazy things!"

" Listen, I over heard the gryffindors talking about stealing something from potions. Let's see if we can find Jackie and Danielle there!" said Draco.

" We can help them or spend detention alone with them! Ow!" grinned Ian.

School Hallway

8:11 p.m. 

Back with Snape, Heather and Jackie, were giving Snape all the reasons why Trelawney and himself would make a perfect couple.

Timmy was getting bored of all this matchmaker stuff so he tried to find some mice in the time being.

" Well I'll pick her up at 8, then…" he said and started to walk back to his office. Danielle and Nehal were still inside. 

Timmy jumped through the air and grabbed hold of Snape's leg.

" Ow!" screamed Snape and fell back and crashed into the wall. His eyes closed and he slid down the wall, unconscious! 

Dun Dun Dunn

Snape's office

8:07 p.m.

" I can't reach!" said Danielle. " Give me a boost." Nehal put her arms up and held Danielle's leg up.

" Ow! You're hurting my hand!" said Nehal

" Really? She enjoys death too?" they heard Snape's voice,

" I don't know what they're doing, but it can't be lasting to long, hurry up Danielle!" hissed Nehal.

After they got the last ingredient they hurried out, robes bulging. Suddenly, Ian stepped into the din room and Danielle stopped in her tracks.

Nehal paused for a second then hurried away so she couldn't get caught. 

" What happened to you?" asked Ian.

" Oh nothing, I just wanted to…" said Danielle

" In Snape's office?" said Ian.

" Right," blushed Danielle.

" Let me help you. It'll look less suspicious." Then Ian took some of the potions ingredients and stuffed it down his robes. 

They walked out of the office, not caring to be quiet because Snape was unconscious. 

Ian and Danielle met up with Jackie and Draco standing awkwardly apart, after Jackie apologized for kicking him you-know-where. 

" Where'd Heather and Nehal go?" asked Danielle.

" They're hiding Professor Snape in a closet!" answered Jackie. 

" Who's down here?" yelled the feared school caretaker Filch.

" Run!" yelled Danielle. So Danielle, Ian and Draco started to run but Jackie stood still like a deer in the headlights. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into and empty classroom. But Heather and Nehal were caught stuffing a knocked out teacher into a closet. Filch grabbed them and hauled them into his office. 

The next day, Nehal and Heather were on their knees scrubbing the floor in the trophy room. Heather felt a little pain in her ear. Little did she know, it was Timmy trying to communicate with her.

When they were done Nehal and Heather met up with Jackie and Danielle in the great hall. 

" Look you guys!" smiled Danielle. She pulled out a flyer that said:

Hogsmede Trip

3rd-7th years

4:00-7:30

Be there or be square

" We can do our Christmas shopping," said Nehal thinking what to get for Dean. 

" But now," said Danielle. " We need to finish making the Polyjuice potion!" 


	6. Chapter 6 Gansta Headmaster

The Power of Four

While Jackie and Nehal went to Quidditch practice, Danielle and Heather started to make the Polyjuice Potion in the girl's dormitory since no one was there, except Timmy who was guarding the door.

" What if someone comes in?" asked Danielle.

Heather answered, " I'm telling you Timmy won't let anyone in he's the best cat in the world. Well actually I've seen him with another cat!"

Danielle said" Its probably Hermione's cat Crookshanks!"

Timmy let out a sexy meow! (Timmy's getting dirty!)

Danielle said, " you know what we had at our old school?"

" What?"

Danielle said, " We had cheerleaders!" 

Heather said, " Oh yeah! We should ask Professor Dumbledore if we can have cheerleaders!"

" Yeah!" said Danielle. " And we can chose the outfits and dance moves!"

Heather said, " But I wasn't a cheerleader in our last school because the people throw things at them from the stands." 

" Do you know what Ian told me?" asked Danielle.

" Ooo! Ian!" screeched Heather

" Ow!" meowed Timmy.

" Shut up you two!" said Danielle. " There are slytherin cheerleaders. But they cheer the team on after the slytherins win."

" Must no be very often!" laughed Heather.

" The head cheerleader is like a slytherin broomstick, everyone's had a ride!" said Danielle.

" What about Ian?" said Heather

" He has NOT! Yelled Danielle.

" Meow Meow!" Crookshanks said from the other side of the door.

" Raw-row!" replied Timmy. He slipped out to meet Crookshanks while Danielle and Heather were talking.

" What! Where'd Timmy go?" gasped Danielle.

Heather looked out the door and saw Crookshanks and Timmy making out. " Quick Danielle! Hide the potion! Hermione's coming!"

Danielle pushed the potion under her bed and pulled the covers over it while Heather put the ingredients in her shirt. 

Hermione opened the door.

" Hello!" she said. Hermione paused. " Wow Heather those implants look great!"

Heather blushed. " Thanks! I'm going into the bathroom to do some re-adjusting!" Heather winked at Danielle.

" What's that awful smell?" asked Hermione.

Danielle said, " Oh Heather farted! That was the best lie she could think of.

Hermione went back out of the room.

" That was a close one!" said Danielle.

Heather came back out of the bathroom. " You know I would look good with big boobs!" 

Timmy came back and just stared at Heather.

" Omg! My cat is gay!" screamed Heather suddenly.

" Hey guys," Jackie and Nehal walked in. " How's the potion?"

" Sssh!" hissed Danielle. " Hermione just came for a little visit. I think she might be spying on us!" 

" Heather what happened?" asked Jackie

Heather laughed and jumped up and down but then the ingredients fell out.

" Heather you have to be careful with the ingredients!"

" I was hiding them from Hermione!" objected Heather.

" Any ways, we have to go be cheerleaders!" said Danielle.

" To impress Ian!" laughed Heather and they walked away. 

Nehal put the ingredients neatly in her trunk with her other stuff. 

" Eww! What are Timmy and Crookshanks doing?" said Jackie

Nehal laughed. "Making out of course! C'mon lets go to the common room." 

Nehal and Jackie walked down the stairs laughing when Ron said, " Nehal I saved you a spot!"

" Nehal want to play a game of wizard's chess with me?" asked Dean.

Nehal thought about this, should I sit down or play chess. I think I would rather play chess. Nehal grabbed Jackie by the arm and dragged her over to watch Dean and her play wizard's chess.

Meanwhile, Danielle and Heather were going in circles trying to find Professor Dumbledore's office.

Heather said, " Dude were like totally lost I thought you knew the way?"

" Me? I thought you knew the way? I was the one following you?"

" No you got it all wrong." Heather said. " I was following you."

" Maybe we should ask someone?" suggested Danielle.

Heather said, " No I can communicate with Timmy…eww!"

" What?"

Heather said, " Timmy is a little busy at the moment with Crookshanks."

" Oh." Danielle replied. " Look there's Harry and Seams! Maybe they know where his office his?"

" Harry, Seams!" called Danielle. " Do you guys know where Professor Dumbledore's office is?"

Harry said, " Yeah it's down that way and you turn right and then go left and you should see a big statue straight ahead and the password had something to do with candy." 

Danielle started running down the hall.

Heather said, " I could kiss you Harry but I have better taste!" And with that she ran to catch up with Danielle.

Seams said, " What does she mean by better taste?"

Harry answered, " Don't know. Must be a Canadian thing." 

" Here it is!" said Danielle.

" How do you know?" asked Heather.

Danielle answered, " Heath Heath weren't you listening?"

Heather said, " Not really. I was trying to find out what Timmy and Crookshanks were saying to each other! But I saw you running ahead so I figured he probably told you where it was!"

" Okay now, we need to find the password which has something to do with candy."

Heather said, " Mentos!" (I love Mentos!)

Danielle said, " Heather I don't think they have Mentos in England!" But all of a sudden the statue opened and revealed a spiral staircase.

" You're good!"

" I know!" Heather said smiling and skipping up the steps.

" Hello Danielle, hello Heather! Would you like a Mentos?" said Professor Dumbledore.

Heather said, " Yes please!"

Professor Dumbledore said, " Well what brings you here to my crib!"

" Crib?" Danielle and Heather said in unison. 

" Yes." Said Professor Dumbledore. " I'm just trying to keep up with the times."

Danielle and Heather just looked at him like he was crazy!

Danielle spoke first, " Well…Professor…Heather and I were wondering…if for Quidditch matches that we could…umm…have cheerleaders!" 

Professor Dumbledore said

_System on a blast, music screwed up/ In this year 2G, I'ma get too'ed up"_

" So is that a yes?" Danielle asked.

Heather said, " Professor Dumbledore you need a pair of sunglasses, bandana and a chain."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, " Fo sho! I'll be right back."

Danielle said, " Heather stop encouraging him!"

Heather said, " What do you mean by encourage?"

Danielle mimicked Heather." Oh Professor you need sunglasses, bandana and a chain. You know he wasn't like this before at the sorting!"

Heather said, " Sorry but you have to admit it's pretty funny!"

Danielle said, " it's not funny it's stupid!"

Professor Dumbledore came back with sunglasses, bandana a chain and even baggy jeans that were very low.

" He's definably getting with the times!" giggled Heather. 

Professor Dumbledore said, 

_These ideas are nightmares for white parents whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings!"_

Danielle interrupted, " Professor is it okay if we have cheerleaders!"

Professor Dumbledore said, " Fo sho!"

Heather and Danielle gave each other high fives." Thanks Professor Dumbledore!"

Professor Dumbledore was too busy raping to hear them.

_See what these kids do is here about us totin' pistols and they want to get one cuz they think this shit is cool_

I hope you liked my idea of Dumbledore going gansta! Anyway there will be more of them in later chapters!!! I've already written most of the story. I'm working on chapter 13! Please review!

  
  



	7. Chapter 7 The new Dada teacher

The Power of Four

Nehal and Jackie were playing wizards chess in the gryffindor common room. Nehal beat Dean in the first match and is about to win again, against Jackie.

" Check" she said

" Where?" asked Jackie looking confused

" There! My bishop's got your king!" pointed out Nehal

Jackie studied the board for a bit but couldn't since Dean was whispering into Nehal's ear. It was obvious that they both liked each other thought Jackie. 

Nehal said, " Hurry up Jax we don't have all day!"

" Yeah we do!" Jackie said

Nehal said, " Yeah but I'm not going to wait for you all day to make your move!"

Jackie laughed. She laughed so hard that she almost fell of her chair.

Nehal whispered to Dean. " I hate it when Jackie is like this! She thinks everything I say is perverted!"

Jackie said, " Not all the time!"

Nehal said, " Just go you stupid bitch!"

Jackie said, " Neh Neh go suck my dick!"

Dean said, " Is there something that I should know about you?"

In England everyone is always polite and never swears so all the gryffindors in the common room gathered around the exciting chess game. 

At that moment, Danielle and Heather came in and saw the crowd. " What's going on?" Heather asked Ron.

"We're having a friendly hodown." (Get it… ho) And the girls burst out laughing.

Nehal said, " Jackie just go!"

Finally Jackie said, " Knight to E6!" 

Nehal smiled. " I win!"

Dean said, " Congrats!"

Nehal blushed. " Thanks!"

Jackie saw Danielle and Heather and met up with them while Nehal gave Dean advice for Wizard's chess. 

Jackie said, " So are you guys gonna start a cheerleading squad?" 

Heather started jumping around and doing twirls. " Yes we are! And guess what?"

" What?"

" No you have to guess!"

Jackie said, " Let me see…you saw people snogging in a closet."

" Nope. Guess again."

" You saw Timmy with Mrs.Norris."

Heather paused for a second. " Nope that's not it but if it was that would mean that Timmy is cheating on Crookshanks but guess again."

Danielle said, " You're never gonna get this right!"

Jackie said, " I don't know I give up!" 

Heather said, " Professor Dumbledore has turned gansta!"

Jackie said, " Are you serious? That must be so funny!"

Danielle said, " I have no idea how he could start acting like this! Maybe…someone gave him a gansta potion!"

Heather said, " There's a gansta potion! Cool!"

Danielle said, " Well I'm going to continue making the potion before our next class!" 

Heather said, " What is our next class anyways?" 

Jackie said, " Defense against the Dark arts! Everyone says that the job is jinxed!" 

Heather said, " Remember that Dada (Defense against dark arts) teacher we had two years ago…Mr.Judge!"

Jackie said, " Oh yeah he always told me that my work was too flat? I'm like what the F$@%?

Heather said, " Yeah ever since we lit his desk on fire he hasn't come back since!"

Jackie said, " Well it wasn't our fault that he farted!"

Heather laughed." If we saw him today he would probably kill us!"

" You lit a teacher's desk on fire?" demanded Hermione.

" Well he was sooo gay!" said Jackie.

" He really deserved it!" Laughed Heather. " But he threatened me at the subway!"

" Let's go see our new Dada teacher. We'll leave Dean and Nehal alone!" Heather said the last part in a low voice. 

" Ow!" said Jackie.

" Whatever!" said Hermione. She stormed up the dormitory but the she screamed when she reached the top.

" What have you done to him?" She yelled as she threw Crookshanks on the ground. A couple of his whiskers were missing and his fur was ruffled.

Danielle said, " Timmy got a little feisty!"

Hermione said, " I'm going to talk to Heather! Aww my poor cat are you alright?"

Hermione walked down with Crookshanks in her arms.

Hermione paused. " How did Timmy get down there so fast!"

Heather and Timmy glared at Hermione and Crookshanks.

" How could you let Timmy attack Crookshanks?" said Hermione.

" How dare you!" said Heather. " They just got very umm…very passionate!" replied Heather.

" I won't let Crookshanks associate with people like you!" Yelled Hermione and she stormed off with Crookshanks in her arms. Crookshanks looked longingly at Timmy.

" Meow" said Timmy sadly.

Nehal ran after Hermione." Yo Hermione get your butt down here this instant!"

Hermione tutted and kept walking.

Dean said, " What were you gonna to do her?"

Nehal said, " If anyone disses my friend they diss me. I was so gonna kick her butt."

Jackie said, " C'mon Heath Heath let's go! We will get revenge on Hermione later!"

Timmy laid down quietly on the couch. " Mew!" he said sadly.

" I'm bringing Timmy to Dada. He's lonely." Said Heather.

She picked him up and she Timmy, Nehal, Jackie and Danielle with the rest of the gryffindors went to Dada class.

They all settled down in the classroom and sat in their seats. Heather sat down with Neville and Timmy. Nehal sat down with Seams and Dean. Jackie and Danielle sat with each other.

The teacher walked slowly to the front of the class. You couldn't see his face but all of a sudden he started laughing. " Mua ha ha ha! Hello my name is Mr. Judge."

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Jackie, Heather, Danielle and Nehal.

Okay I don't know if u get this whole Mr. Judge thing but you see he is a vocal teacher at my high school and he is so mean. He is basically like Simon from American Idol! By the way Timmy and Crookshanks are gay lovers. 


	8. Chapter 8 Cheerleading tryouts

The Power of Four

Jackie said, " Omg! Someone slap me!" Danielle slapped Jackie.  
" Ow that hurt! I was joking!"

All the hufflepuffs and other gryffindors were confused. They thought this Mr. Judge character was just another teacher.

Mr. Judge spoke." Hello Heather, Nehal, Danielle and Jackie." He spoke Jackie' s name in a very hateful way."

Mr. Judge said, " Come up here Jackie come on!" Jackie came up very slowly.

Heather whispered to Neville," I think he is coming on to Jackie."

Mr. Judge smirked.

Omg Jackie thought. This is so embarrassing shoot me now!

Mr. Judge said, " This student is sharp." Everyone was confused.

Hermione's hand shot in the air. " Mr. Judge am I sharp too?"

Jackie started laughing.

" No, you're too flat! Get out of my class!" said Mr. Judge.

" What?" yelled Hermione.

" False alarm!" smiled Judge." Now this student does poorly at performing her spells but manages to light my desk on fire!"

Everyone laughed.

Jackie said, " Umm…Mr. Judge I have a correction to make. I only to poorly on some of the spells and I wasn't the only one who lit your desk on fire."

Mr. Judge laughed.

" No really I swear there were more people involved. "

" Who?" asked Mr. Judge

Jackie didn't want her friends to get into trouble so she just made up some names.

" Joe, Sarah, Michelle and Kyle!"

Mr. Judge smirked and made a gay like gesture with his hand.

" Get out of my class! For real!"

Jackie smiled. She didn't want to be in the classroom at the moment any ways, besides she could just get the work from her friends. Jackie packed up all of her stuff and slammed the door.

Jackie thought. I should probably go back to the common room that way they wouldn't think I'm skipping. She started walking when she saw a girl come in front of her. 

" Hi I'm Sanja want to see my cell phone?"

Jackie said, " Where did you come from?"

Sanja said, " I come from London…but I used to live in the Arctic…"

Jackie said, " No I mean you just came out from nowhere!"

Sanja giggled. " Did you know that I'm going out with Colin Creevy!"

Jackie said, " That's nice but I have to go now!"

Sanja said, " Do you know what class Harry Potter is in?"

Jackie replied," Dada, why do you want to know?"  


Sanja giggled. " Colin and I are stalking him!"

Jackie said, " g2g!"

Sanja said, " Thank you!" In a very high pitched voice.

Well that was weird! Thought Jackie. Who would want to stalk Harry Potter! Personally I would rather stalk Draco Malfoy. Speaking of Draco I should finish making the potion.

~~~~~~~~~***********$$$$$$$$@@@@@###*****&&&&&&^^^~

Mr. Judge said, " Now I have high standards in this class. I except no one to be flat or sharp. Just natural." Mr. Judge handed out some firms that they had to fill out. There was silence for a while until you heard a loud

" Meow!"

Heather said, " Timmy shut the front door!" (Another saying for shut the fuck up)

Mr. Judge said, " no you got it all wrong the meow was way too flat, try again."

Timmy said, " Meow!"

Mr. Judge said, " much better!"

Finally what seemed like hours in a hellhole. Danielle, Nehal, Heather and Timmy left the classroom.

Nehal commented, " That was the worst class ever!"

Danielle said, " Hey Heather let's go find ghetto dude for our tryouts!"

So Danielle and Heather went to Professor Dumbledore's office. Nehal went upstairs and found Jackie working on the potion.

Nehal said, " you're so lucky you got to miss Dada!"

Jackie answered, " The potion's almost ready! It might take a few hours more!"

Nehal asked, " Who are you changing into!"

" I'm changing into Amanda Ott and Danielle's changing into Megan Beach!"

" Isn't Megan the total opposite of Danielle?"

" Yeah she won't want to be her." Said Jackie

" Why doesn't she be Casey Panning? A few weird piercings but she's okay." Offered Nehal. 

" I think she would want to change into Megan. Said Jackie. "She also flirts around Ian a lot." 

" Oh well." Said Nehal." What are myself and Heather doing?"

" You'll be capturing Amanda and Megan."

" How?" asked Nehal.

" I'm not sure but Heather told me that Timmy would be a big help in capturing them!" 

Danielle and Heather just found out that Mr. Judge would be there supervisor for the cheerleading tryouts. 

" Well at least it's not Hagrid!" said Heather

" Oh no!" said Danielle look Hermione is trying out.

" It's not fair! We're the ones who came up with the whole idea!" said Heather.

" Ok, everyone, it's time for us to start! Granger Hermione!" said Mr. Judge

" Okay!" She started jumping and spinning quickly, she started to cheer, d= x+ 15-3x= "

The rest of the to-be cheerleaders groaned.

" I like that one!" Smiled Mr. Judge "but-" he looked at her chest. " Too-flat!"

It was Heather and Danielle's turn now. They walked up and did corresponding acrobatics and gymnastics. U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi! You ugly! Hey! Hey! You ugly! Dumbledore walked in and said, 

__

I'm sorry mama, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet

" That was horrible!" Said Mr. Judge.

" What? That was way better than Miss Algebra queen over there!" Said Danielle.

" Hey Judge! Why you trippin boo? They soo get in the team it was their idea!" said Dumbledore.

" Fine." Said Mr. Judge. " Heather, Danielle, Parvarti, Lavender, Hermione, Ginny, and by the request of Ms. Moore Sanja! Will be the gryffindor cheerleaders! (Ms. Moore is my English teacher! Who favors Sanja)

" But those are all the people that tried out! I don't like Algebra Queen!" commented Heather with dislike. 

After Mr. Judge showed them how to do the cheer, they all went back to gryffindor tower. It was very late, and Heather and Danielle dropped into bed straight away.

Okay I hope you like the idea of the cheerleaders! I've made some changes because my friends want to be in the story so this is a little guideline for you.

Amanda = Pansy

Casey = Blaise 

Megan = Millicent 


	9. Chapter 9 Quidditch Match

The Power of Four

Jackie had a series of nightmares about the upcoming Quidditch match (the next day), even if she was just a substitute seeker. 

One was that Harry became sick and she won the game. Then, Harry was mad that Jackie took his place and tried to kill her. She woke up panting and sweaty and afraid to go back to sleep.

Nehal, on the other hand slept soundly until 10 o'clock when Jackie woke her up.

" You have one hour." She said in a mysterious voice. " To find the jade monkey, when the Quidditch game starts!" (Mr. Burns impression)

" Where are Heather and Danielle?" asked Nehal now wide-awake.

" At their cheer leading thing. We should get going." Said Jackie

Jackie went down to the great hall, followed by Nehal in a few minutes (Who would rather be sleeping in!)

Jackie quickly ate her food, wanting to get away from harry before he brutally murdered her.

In a few minutes the Quidditch teams went to the locker room to get ready. Heather and Danielle left with the new cheer leading team and went out on the field along with the Quidditch players.

The captions Angelina Johnson and Johnny Cooper for slytherin (made up that name) shook hands. Meanwhile the cheer leading captions Danielle and Heather shook hands with Amanda and Casey. 

Amanda said, " You're team is going down!"

Heather said, " No you're team is going down all the way to Chinatown!"

Casey sneered, " Did you bring it?"

Danielle said, " Oh it has already been broughten!" (A line from not another teen movie.)

Jackie just sat on the bench beside Mr. Judge, wishing she were playing. Mr. Judge was looking at people and saying if they're too flat or too sharp.

Angelina and Johnny walked back to their teams and mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. Fred and George had already started beating bludgers away from the gryffindors. 

Nehal had already got the quaffle and was zooming by with her Dirt Devil 360. (Name of vacuum cleaner) 

Danielle, Heather and the other cheerleaders started singing:

Go Nehal it's your birthday were gonna party like its your birthday! Go go go Nehal!

Nehal had just scored a goal. But all of a sudden one of the bludgers hit Harry in the forehead. Draco Malfoy was giving the slytherins high five's, and Heather started cheering.

Jackie came out on the field and said, " Harry are you okay?"

Harry said, " Cry me a river Jackie!"

_Talk to me boy No disrespect I don't mean no harm Talk to me boy Can't wait to have you in my arms Talk to me boy Hurry up cause you're taking too long Talk to me boy Better have you naked by the end of this song _

Draco stopped smiling and walked towards Jackie." Just because you're a girl I'm not going easy on you!"

Jackie said in her toughest voice, " I never said you had to play easy on me. But the end of the match you're never gonna wish that you were born!"

Draco smirked." We'll see about that!"

" We'll see," she said walking away. 

The match continued. Nehal caught the quaffle again except none of the slytherin boys were paying attention to her because the gryffindors cheer leaders started singing and dancing to 

" Dirrty" with Danielle and Heather on the poles. Nehal scored again. At this point it was 60 to 40 in favor of gryffindor.

That's when Jackie saw the snitch. Draco saw it at the saw it at the exact same moment. They both dived. They would hit head on at the rate they were going. They reached out their hands as far as they could. The rest of the players stopped playing when someone dived for the snitch. Nehal was holding her breath. Danielle was standing up on a bench to see best as possible. Heather looked like she was going to be sick. Then, Jackie had the snitch in her hand…but so did Draco. (Oh no!) Jackie and Draco had their palms pressed up against each other's with the snitch in between them. Draco grinned and raised his eyebrows at Jackie in a kind of I was wrong, you are good way.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and Lee Jordan commented, " It seems both seekers have caught the snitch! What will we do?"

Then Madame Hooch said, " We award both teams with the 150 points and who ever has the most will win! Our winners of the game is…Gryffindor! With 210 points vs. slytherin with 190 points! 

All the gryffindpr cheer leaders were cheering and Danielle and Heather were doing back flips and singing, " Go Go Gryffindor, Go Go Gryffindor!" 

Jackie and Draco flew back down to the ground. Draco looked very unhappy.

Jackie smiled at him and shook his hand and said," Good game Draco, I was really worried there for a minute."

"Well thanks. Hopefully, this will not be the last time we meet in this game. Your more of a challenge than Potter!" He winked at her and walked off towards the slytherin. Jackie went back to congratulate and celebrate with her friends.


	10. Chapter 10 Parvarti and Lavender speak u...

The Power of Four

The next day everyone was congratulating Jackie and Nehal for their win against slytherin.

The girls decided to work on their potion since they were a little bit behind schedule. But Jackie was playing with her hacky sack. 

" 38, 39, 40…"

Heather said, " Jackie can you teach me how to do that?"

Jackie said, " Sure all you have to do is put your foot out like this and throw the hacky sack down and try and keep it up in the air…like so."

Heather tried but got to three until it landed in the potion that Danielle and Nehal were working on!

Heather said, " Gooshmahal!" (That is a word my friend likes to say)

Jackie said, " Well I think that's enough for today."

Danielle said, " Eww gross! I'm so not reaching my hand in there to get it!"

Heather said, " Yeah well you know Dani I'm not reaching my hand in their either."

Danielle said, " News flash Heather! You were the one who kicked that stupid thing in there in the first place."

Jackie said, " It's called a hacky sack and it's not stupid!"

" Whatever!" Said Danielle rolling her eyes.

Nehal was tired of her friends fighting so she volunteered to reach in and get the hacky sack. Besides nothing would happen it's just a potion (right?) 

Nehal grabbed the hacky sack, which looked deformed, but Nehal burnt her hand.

She said, " Ouch! I'll…be right back!" Nehal ran into the washroom and turned on the water from the tap.

Jackie picked up her hacky sack. " My hacky sack is deformed!"

Heather said, " Maybe you can undeform it?"

" How?" Jackie asked. " Do you know any spell of that kind?"

Nehal came out. " Guys I think I should go see the nurse this is a really bad burn."

Heather said, " You don't need to see the nurse!"

Danielle said, " Yeah…I think she does need to see Madame Promfty."

Heather said, " Timmy come here!" Timmy came.  
" Now lick Nehal's hand!"

Nehal placed her hand down to the ground. Timmy licked her hand. Nehal's hand returned to normal temperature in seconds. 

Nehal said, " Now I want a cat like that. Thanks Timmy!"

Jackie said, " Hey Danielle where's your bird Sunshine?" 

Danielle replied, " Oh she's delivering a letter to my parents but she should be back in a couple of days."

" Guys were going to Hogsmede tomorrow right?" asked Heather.

Jackie responded, " I'm so excited we can go shopping!" Jackie started singing and dancing to

_Celebrate good times c'mon_

But then she stopped when she saw Parvarti and Lavender come in. Nehal, Danielle and Heather were standing there in front of the potion and making sure that Parvarti and Lavender would see it. 

Jackie said, " Yo guy!"

Lavender and Parvarti looked at each other puzzled.

" Yo guy?" asked Parvarti questioningly 

" I need to talk to you Nehal in private!" said Lavender coldly

Nehal said, " You know Lavender I'm not really a lesbo so I chose not to accept to talk to you!"

Lavender demanded, " No Nehal I have some problems!"

Jackie said, " Do you?"

Nehal said, " Really? It shows!"

Lavender said, " I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be polite but it's not working!" She looked at Parvarti for support.

" Okay let's get to the point! Lavender wants you to back off Dean!" said Parvarti

" I thought you liked Seams?" answered Nehal.

" I did but Dean was…" She stopped and said instead, " What's that awful smell?"

Heather said, " I don't smell anything do you Dani?"

" Nope not a thing!"

Jackie escorted Paravrti and Lavender out of the room. " Listen guys why don't you talk about this another time because right now is not a good time so bye bye come again!"

Heather said, " Nehal you like Dean?"

Nehal said, " Yes I do as a matter of fact!"

Danielle said, " But I thought you liked Ron?"

Nehal replied, " Eww no! He is so annoying!"

Jackie said, " But he likes you!"

Nehal said, " Well I've got news for you. I don't like him but I like Dean! And I have a feeling he likes me back!" By now she was blushing furiously. 

I kind of forgot about Parvarti and Lavender so I decided to write a chapter about them. The next chapter is about their hogsmede trip! Please review


	11. Chapter 11 Hogsmede Trip

The Power of Four

All the 3rd – 7th years lined up to get on the carriages to get to Hogsmede. Heather, Nehal, Jackie and Danielle shared one carriage.

Heather said, " I heard that there is a joke shop. Can we go in there first?"

" Sure." The three girls said in chorus. 

" We can also do all our Christmas shopping!" said Danielle.

" I have to go to the Three Broomsticks. Dean said he wanted to meet me there!" said Nehal.

" Ow!" Heather said.

" Dean really likes you!" said Jackie.

" Yeah but Ron likes me too!" Nehal smiled ruefully.

" Why does he want to meet you there?" asked Danielle.

" I have no idea!" Answered Nehal. " He said he wanted to tell me something but I'm not really sure…"

Before the girls knew it they arrived in Hogsmede. The girls were so excited. They all walked into Zonko's joke shop.

" Omg this place is so cool!" Said Heather.

" Hey Nehal!" a voice called behind them. Nehal turned around to see Ron running towards her.

Ron said, " Would you like me to give you a tour of Hogsmede?"

Nehal said, " Umm…I'm here with my friends…so I wouldn't want to ditch them but maybe some time next year if I ever come back!" Ron looked sad and walked away.

" I think you hurt his feelings!" whispered Danielle.

Nehal shrugged her shoulders. " I think it was kind of necessary."

After they purchased some stuff from the joke shop they decided to go into Honeydukes.

" Now I know what heaven feels like!" Said Jackie.

Neville said, " Heather can I talk to you?"

Heather said, " Oh…okay!"

Nehal whispered to Jackie and Danielle. " Neville looks like a tomato."

Over in the distance you could hear yelling and screaming.

" Let's go see what's happing!" suggested Danielle.

Jackie, Danielle and Nehal all walked over to see the commotion. It was Draco Malfoy along with Crabble, Goyle and Ian picking on another victim. This time it was a ravenclaw in their same year. It was Fiona Robenson.

Ian looks cute when he's angry. Thought Danielle.

Draco said, " Give me your candy!"

" No!" Yelled Fiona. " It's my candy and I bought it with my own money!"

Nehal said, " Malfoy have you ever heard of a thing called manners? Maybe you could buy some if there ever, is a shop full of them in stock!"

Draco turned his attention to Nehal. " Of course!" he smirked. " Without manners I couldn't be a proper gentleman."

Nehal said, " Yeah right! Are my ears deceiving me or did you just say you were a gentleman. Now that's something to laugh at! She snorted.

While Nehal and Draco were arguing, Ian and Danielle were communicating with each other. Ian pointed to the right and told Danielle to follow.

" Well Jackie it looks like it's just the two of us…." Said Nehal. " Jackie…" Nehal looked over at Jackie who was concentrating on Draco. " Oh shit, it's just me now! Well listen Draco I can take you on any day but I have better things to do.

" Yeah right!" he smirked and commanded to Crabble and Goyle. He looked around and said, " Where's Ian?"

" Having a romance of his own!" whispered Nehal.

Fiona said, " Umm…thanks for helping me with Draco!"

Nehal said, " No problem!"

" Hey guys!" Called Heather. " Neville and I are going to Zonko's!"

" But didn't we just go there?" asked Jackie. 

Heather smiled. " I know but he wants to show me something! Bye guys!"

" Hey Nehal! Ready to go?" called Dean from the front door.

" Bye Jackie bye Fiona nice meeting you!" Nehal and Dean left the store.

Fiona said, " Is it okay if I tag along with you…I kind of lost my friends!"

Jackie smiled. " Sure!"

They walked in silence for awhile until Fiona said, " So…do you like Hogwarts so far?"

" Yeah. It's a great school. It's also much bigger than our other school."

Just then Jackie got an idea! " Hey Fiona why don't we spy on Nehal and Dean!"

Fiona said, " Okay sounds like fun…but wouldn't that be invading her privacy?"

" You're in ravenclaw right?"

" Yeah."

" It shows."

Fiona laughed. " So do you still want to do this?"

" Of course! I'm sure Nehal won't mind! The four of us used to have this thing when we were little called the spy squad and we would spy on people all the time!"

Fiona laughed until Roger Davis a 6th year ravenclaw walked up towards them.

" Hey Fiona, hey Jackie do you guys have any extra change?"

Jackie said, " Rewind and pause! How do you know my name?"

Roger replied, " Who doesn't?"

" Say what?" Jackie asked. 

Roger answered, " You four are popular and are known through out the school! One of my gryffindor friends told me that you and your other friend Nehal were swearing!"

Jackie blushed. " Well in my opinion (she tried to sound smart since she was talking with 2 ravenclaws) I don't think " dick " is a bad word…it's kind of funny to say it because you don't use the word that often…you know what I'm saying?"

Roger laughed. " Anywho do you have any extra change?"

Fiona replied. " Yeah but you have to pay me back!"

" Yeah I will bye!"

Jackie said, " Hey look its Nehal and Dean you can see them through the window."

" Except those kids making faces at us are blocking them!" Fiona said.

" Well let's make faces back!"

Fiona said, " Well what if someone see us!" She looked around.

Jackie and Fiona started making faces. Fiona stuck out her tongue and pulled on her ears to look like a monkey. Jackie pressed her face against the window and she made a farting sound.

" You know this isn't helping us spy on Dean and Nehal. Besides you can't even hear anything." Said Fiona.

" Got any ideas?"

Fiona said, " C'mon we'll hide behind that Christmas tree."

Jackie and Fiona walked in the Three broomsticks trying not to get noticed. They quickly hid behind the tree. They could hear Nehal and Dean's conversation.

" What are you drinking?" asked Dean.

" Butter beer! Wanna share?"

Dean smiled. " Sure!" They both got straws and drank from the butter beer while admiring each other's features.

Fiona said, " Aww that's so cute they're sharing a drink!"

" Yuck!" said Jackie. " I know I'm not a big romantic but sharing a drink is kind of gross!"

" So Dean…I was wondering…is this a date?" She asked.

Dean blushed. " Well this is why I wanted to talk to you here…"

While Jackie and Fiona were listening behind the Christmas tree a lady who worked there tapped them on the shoulder.

" Excuse me…what exactly are you two doing?"

Jackie and Fiona looked at each other.

Jackie said, " We were just admiring your beautiful Christmas ordainments. And your tree is this a Basle fir? I like this kind!"

" Yeah and the pine needles are really soft." Added Fiona. 

The lady said, " Listen why don't you sit at a table that way you can admire the decorations from over there!"

Jackie said, " No thanks…were fine…" But then Fiona interrupted her.

" Can we have a table right across from those people?"

The lady said, " Okay. Follow me."

While Jackie and Fiona followed the waitress, there were two people sitting down, so Jackie grabbed their menus and said, " Excuse me but I need to borrow these!" Jackie gave one to Fiona so she could cover her face.

The lady asked, " Is there anything I can get you?"

" I'll have a butter beer please!" Said Fiona.

" I'll have what she's having!" Said Jackie who was trying to avoid eye contact with the people she stole the menus from.

Dean said, " Nehal…I like you a lot but…Ron likes you too…and he's my friend so I want you to be my girlfriend, but I also don't want to hurt Ron's feelings."

Nehal smiled. " Dean I like you too and I think Hermione likes Ron and they would make a cute couple…just like us!"

Dean smiled. " I'll talk to him about it. Wow you actually like me in that way!"

Nehal blushed. " Yeah I do."

" Excuse me but I have to go to the washroom." Said Dean.

Nehal just sat there drinking her butter beer. She looked over and saw two of her friends coming over.

" Hey guys! Guess what Dean likes me!"

Jackie said, " We know…I mean he likes you…that' so cute!"

Nehal said, " Yeah and we also shared a drink!"

" Awesome!" Said Fiona. 

Nehal said, " Dean should be coming out of the washroom soon and then I'll meet you guys at school!"

Jackie said, " Okay don't forget to tell me the details!"

" Not that we need to know them." Whispered Fiona giggling.

Jackie and Fiona left the store until the waitress called out. " Hey you girls forgot to pay!"

Jackie and Fiona looked at each other. " Run!" yelled Jackie.

Both girls ran as fast as they could without looking back, until Jackie tripped and looked up. At first everything was blurry and then…

" Hey! Thank goodness I bumped into you!" Came Ian's voice. " Have you seen Danielle?" he sounded worried.

Jackie stood up. Her robes were covered with dirt and slush from the snow. " I thought Danielle was with you!" she said accusingly.

" Well she was, but umm…she thinks I don't like her anymore." Ian replied.

" Do you?" asked Jackie.

" Of course!" Ian said blushing. " I told her that…er…being with a gryffindor would ruin my reputation, and I still wanted to…umm…I wanted to…"

" Wanted to be with her!" Fiona finished his sentence.

" Umm…I don't really want to hear everything." Said Jackie. " Fiona and I will look here you go look for her in Hogwarts."

Jackie and Fiona ran to the shop and Ian practically flew to towards the school.

So Jackie and Fiona started to look for Danielle. They didn't see Danielle but did spot Heather and Neville.

Heather said, " Hey guys what's up?"

" Heather by any chance did you happen to see Danielle?" asked Jackie slightly panting.

" I saw her crying. I think she was going to the school. Do you know why she was crying?" asked Heather.

" Maybe she fell and needed a Band-Aid!" suggested Neville.

" Oh I'm sure Ian will find her…I hope!" said Jackie. 

Jackie and Fiona walked slowly towards the school their excitement had died and was replaced with anxiety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian made it to Hogwarts and found Danielle wiping her tears away. He guessed that she just came from the washroom.

Danielle stopped and looked at Ian. Her eyes were blotchy and her mascara was running down her face.

" Dani I need to talk to you!"

" Don't call me that!" she snapped and started to walk away until Ian grabbed her wrist and she spun around.

" Danielle…you didn't let me finish…what I was going to say, is that I don't care about my reputation in the slytherin house…because I like you and I wanna be with you. But if you just want to be friends…then that's fine."

Danielle smiled. " You like me!" she said in a timid voice.

Ian wiped a tear away from her eyes with his thumb. " Yeah I do!" Ian pulled out his slytherin tie. (When you go out with someone from another house you switch ties!) Danielle grabbed it and gave Ian her gryffindor tie.

Ian said, " Even if the slytherins beat me up…it's worth it!"

Danielle and Ian hugged.

****

THE END!!!!!! Not! I'm just joking…but I know some parts in this chapter were kind of corny so I have to change that but don't forget to review! **The next chapter is about how Jackie feels! (Remember she didn't hang out with a guy at hogsmede!) **

  



	12. Chapter 12 Jackie's mood swings

The Power of Four

The next day everyone at the great hall was surprised by Danielle and Ian's entrance. Danielle sat down with her friends at the table.

" So…I see you and Ian have become a couple." Said Heather

Danielle smiled. " Yep! Maybe we don't need to use the polyjuice potion after all."

Jackie spat her pumpkin juice all over Danielle. " Hello! What about me? You don't see me wearing a slytherin tie do you?" she snapped angrily. " Yesterday everyone left me with their crushes and I was by myself well…there was Fiona but…friends don't leave friends!" Jackie was close to tears by that time. She couldn't be with Draco and was jealous of all her friends. She didn't mean to be that rude and she knew she was jealous but was making a lame excuse instead of admitting it.

Jackie said, "I'm leaving…I have some…herbology homework!"

Nehal said puzzled, " But Jackie we don't have any herbology homework!"

" Well I'm going to the library anyways!"

Heather yelled. " Hey Jackie can I have your blueberry muffin?"

Danielle and Nehal looked at Heather.

" What?" she said

Jackie walked up to the library. She hadn't been in the library before. No one was there because they were all eating breakfast. 

Jackie walked up and down the isles and just grabbed a book without reading the tittle. 

" Hey my favorite book!" said Roger Davies

Jackie looked at the cover. " Feminine flowers forever?" I didn't know…you liked that sort of stuff…"

" Well my…umm…yeah. Why aren't you at breakfast?" said Roger.

I had a fight with my friends. I just kind of blew up and I spat out all my feelings well…most of them. I was leaving the great hall, no one tried to stop me." She paused. " One of them asked if she could have my muffin! Some best friends I have!" She said sarcastically.

" What about you?" she asked suspiciously. 

He would've said that he had to followed Jackie into the library but instead he said, " I had work to do."

" I see." Said Jackie

" Well you know how the Yule ball is coming up soon and…" said Roger

" And?" said Jackie

" Would you like to go with me?" asked Roger

" Oh…umm…I just remembered I have to do this thing…and I forgot about it but I'll…see you 18er (later) bye!"

" Wait." Said Roger. But Jackie was speeding her way to the doors.

Jackie decided to go to the gryffindor common room. On the way she saw a sign saying:

Yule Ball 

Dec.24

4th-7th years bring a partner (the opposite sex) 

Jackie thought. So this is what Roger was talking about! At least he's not gay!

" Okay so let's get this straight." Jackie said to herself. " Ravenclaw captain, a year older, asked me to this thingy. Then my heartthrob, slytherin seeker Malfoy, ignores me even though I am right in front of him. Yet people are saying he likes me. What is he playing at and whom do I go with?"

" Who ever asked you first." A familiar voice said behind her. Jackie spun around and found Nehal standing behind her.

" Are you stalking me?" she asked suspiciously.

" No that's Roger's job. I came here looking for you because that's what friends do!"

" Where are Danielle and Heather?"

" So Malfoy hasn't asked you or said anything about the Yule ball eh?" said Nehal trying to change the subject.

" I said where's Dani and Heath Heath?"

Nehal replied " Well…Heather is eating your food and Danielle is snuggling with what's his face!"

" Oh."

Nehal said, " Well if I were you I would still use the polyjuice potion to turn into Amanda and find out if there is any good behind all of that slime."

Jackie yelled " He is not a slime!"

" Who's not a slime?" said a voice behind Jackie. It was Hermione.

Jackie said, " Your mama!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. " My mama is not slime!"

Jackie said, " Exactly that's why I'm telling Nehal that she's not slime!"

" Jackie!" Nehal yelled. " You're supposed to be on my side!"

Jackie said, " So now I'm an object?"

" What?" When did I say that?"

" No you didn't say that my butt said that!"

Hermione said, " How can your butt talk? That's physically impossible."

Jackie said, " I'm going to study!"

Hermione said, " Well that's good."

" But Jackie never studies!" replied Nehal.

Jackie ran up to her dormitory.

Hermione said, " C'mon we have to go to potions!"

Nehal said, " What about Jackie?"

" She will probably come after she studies, and that will probably be now!" said Hermione.

So Hermione and Nehal went to potions, together.

45 minutes later Jackie had not shown up for class.

Draco whispered to Ian. " Where is she?"

" Danielle's here!"

" No you idiot I'm talking about Jackie!"

" Oh yeah…I didn't even notice that she wasn't here!"

Draco gave Ian an evil look! (Scary)

Ian quickly replied, " I was…busy…looking at my girl!" he said holding up the tie.

The door opened and Jackie walked in the classroom casually like nothing happened.

" Yo sorry I'm late!"

Professor Snape said, " Do you know what time class starts Miss Allan?"

" Uhh…a while ago."

" It started 45 minutes ago! Miss Allan I will be seeing you in detention tonight!"

Jackie groaned and sat down beside Danielle. 

" Why are you so late?"

Jackie was about to respond until Professor Snape interrupted, " Miss Mcleod stop talking to Miss Allan!"

Jackie wrote down her reason on a separate piece of parchment. 

Danielle red it. " You were thinking about the Yule ball?" she sounded confuse.

Professor Snape said, " Girls you can talk about the Yule ball another time. Perhaps when your in detention!"

Draco and Ian smirked at each other and gave a silent high – five!

When the bell rang Jackie decided to apologize to her friends. " Guys I'm…sorry for the way I was acting…I didn't mean the stuff I said. Do you accept my apology?"

" Ok." Heather said right away and gave Jackie a muffin.

Nehal said, " What are friends for Jax!"

Jackie said, " Dani I'm really sorry and I'm happy for you and Ian and I'm also sorry about the pumpkin juice."

Danielle smiled. " It's okay these things happen."

Heather replied, " I know eh? Remember that time I laughed so hard that corn came out of my nose?"

" Umm…Heather I was referring to me and Ian's relationship!"

" Right…I knew that!"

" So what's your detention going to be?" asked Nehal.

They walked back toward the common room.

Jackie replied, " We have to re-arrange the ingredients in the correct cupboard and label them!"

" That bites the big one!" said Heather

Danielle said, " I have to go meet Ian! Bye guys 18er!"

Night of Detention!

Danielle and Jackie went to Snape's office nervously. When they opened the door they got a little shock for themselves! Ian was standing by Snape's desk with his gryffindor tie along with Draco who looked like he didn't want to be there.

" What are they doing here?" whispered Jackie

" I think Ian is trying to get me out of detention!" Danielle said smiling.

" What about me?" Jackie asked. 

" And you!" said Danielle.

Professor Snape said, " Miss Allan Miss Mcleod start working!" The girls started to label the ingredients.

Jackie whispered, " It doesn't look like there helping much!"

Danielle said, " Jax we've only been here for like 2 seconds. Just be patient!"

" But I'm not patient!"

" Try to be!"

" But I can't!"

" It's not that hard Jackie!"

" Yes it is!"

" No it's not!"

" Fine I'll talk to Ian when Professor Snape leaves!"

" Yeah! Thanks Dani!"

" Stop talking you two! I'm trying to have a conversation with Malfoy and Mr. Smith!"

" So he can talk and we can't'…so unfair!" said Jackie

" Jackie we have a problem!"

" Say what?"

" We still have the polyjuice ingredients but that means that one of us is going to get it and put it back in the cupboard!" She winked at Ian, which Jackie did see.

Jackie glared at Danielle. " Alright Danielle!" she said in a pissed of way. " I would be more than happy to get the polyjuice ingredients so you and Ian can be ALONE!"

" Thanks Jax! You're such a good friend! Just tell him that you're going to go to the washroom! Now repeat after me!"

" I am going to the washroom!"

" Good job Jax!" Danielle was pulling on Jackie's cheek.

" Please don't to that again!"

" I won't! Just go ask him!"

Jackie walked up to Professor Snape where Ian and Draco were. " Professor can I please go to the washroom?"

Professor Snape said, " Very well, but I won't be back so Malfoy will be in charge! But you have to make up for the time that you spend in the washroom!"

Jackie left and smiled at Danielle. Then Professor Snape left.

Danielle walked over to Ian and they held hands.

" Hey baby!" said Ian.

Danielle smiled. " Ian are you gonna stay here?"

" Of course I am!" He kissed her on the cheek. " You know it's kind of getting hot in herre!"

Danielle walked over to the table and cleared it. " Come on over come on over baby!"

Ian walked over and lay down on the table. Danielle followed and lay on top of Ian! (Alright my friend Danielle gave me this idea and I'm just doing this part for her don't worry they aren't doing it!)

Draco just stood there with his mouth open while they made out. How can two people be making out in detention he thought?

Jackie came back. " I'm back…" She stopped and she was shocked of what she was seeing! " How long has this been going on for?" she asked.

" 5 minutes."

" Eww! How can you watch this, it's so narsty (another word for nasty) Yo Dani I got the ingredients you wanted…Dani…Danielle! Oh well…yo I got three words for the both of you. GET A ROOM!"

Jackie decided that she didn't want to interrupt Danielle and Ian so she just finished her re-arranging with the ingredients.

Draco came up from behind Jackie. " Uhh…why do you have the polyjuice potion ingredient with you?"

Jackie turned around. " Umm…I needed it…for…how much longer do we have detention for?"

Draco looked at his watch. " We have like 10 minutes left."

Jackie said, " Can you please let us out early!"

" How early?"

" Like, right now!"

Bang! Jackie and Draco turned around. Danielle fell off the table.

" Are you okay?" Ian asked.

Danielle answered, " Ow! I scraped my elbow…and my knees."

" Aww that's too bad!" said Draco sarcastically.

" Shut up Malfoy!" Ian yelled. He jumped off the table and knelt down beside Danielle along with Jackie.

" Dani, how many fingers am I holding up?" Jackie asked

Danielle's vision was all blurry and she was confused. She hit her head really hard on the ground. " Ten."

Jackie looked at Ian. " I was holding up two fingers and she said ten! Something is wrong! I think we should take her to the hospital wing!"

Ian nodded his head and picked up Danielle over his shoulders. " Let's go!"

" Wait!" Draco said blocking the door. " You can't leave yet!"

" Malfoy this is important my girlfriend is hurt!"

" Yeah and my friend is hurt!"

Draco looked at his watch. " You can leave in 5 minutes."

Jackie walked up towards Draco. He was about a head taller so he looked down on her. " Listen Draco…you don't always have to listen to Professor Snape…. sometimes it's good to be bad and sometimes…it's good to break the rule and sometimes it's okay for us to leave 5 minutes early…besides a teacher isn't even here! So excuse e moi! Ian and I have to take Danielle to the hospital wing! We-" Jackie stopped there because she saw that Draco wasn't listening to her but he was looking down her shirt.

****

Applause on the speech! No don't applause because it was a bad speech but I tried to make it like those movie speeches. Well I think this is the longest chapter I have written! The next chapter is the polyjuice potion! (Finally!)


	13. Chapter 13 The polyjuice potion

The Power of Four

The next day, when the girls were in the common room Danielle who was back from the hospital wing was giving Heather and Nehal a full account of about the detention.

" Oh my god! Ian is such a good kisser!" she gushed. 

Meanwhile…in the slytherin common room Malfoy was sitting on his usual couch nursing his eye! " I can't believe you punched me! My very best friend. How could you?"

" Are you going to become a death eater?" Ian asked out of the blue. " Cause I'm not!"

Draco just stared at Ian. " Of course I am! My father would want me to! What kind of question is that!"

Ian replied, " Danielle likes me and I like her!" he started to walk out. " By the way I saw Crabble checking Jackie out! He told me that's he has a J-lo booty!"

Draco stood up. " She has a what?"

" You know J-lo booty…big butt!"

" Oh. Umm…she wasn't by any chance checking him out, was she?"

" I don't think so! Anywho I g2g bye!"

Draco rubbed his eye. " Ow!"

Jackie, Danielle, Nehal, Heather and Timmy walked towards the girl's washroom without getting noticed. They were finally going to drink the polyjuice potion.

Timmy stood guard outside while the four girls went inside. The potion frothed and bubbled. 

" I really don't want to drink this!" said Danielle 

" Just think of it as fear factor except, we don't win $50, 000." Said Jackie

Nehal and Heather stood there watching while they guarded Amanda and Megan who got attacked by Timmy and got knocked out.

Jackie and Danielle looked at each other. " Cheers!" they said. They both took a sip from the potion.

Jackie felt the sudden urge to gag (throw-up) " Move out of the way girls!" she said running to a washroom stall.

" Jackie are you okay?" asked Heather

" Yeah I'm fine…(throw-up sound) "

Danielle looked in the mirror and saw that her reflection was Megan.

" Wow!" Heather and Nehal said. They just saw the whole process. 

Jackie came out of the washroom looking like Amanda. Just then Fiona came in.

" Omg! This is so weird! Two gryffindor and two slytherins are in the washroom and are actually getting along!"

Heather said, " Was there a cat out there?"

Fiona replied, " Yeah but it was with another cat! It looked like they were snogging!"

Heather ran out to check up on Timmy.

" Fiona did you just see what happened?" asked Nehal.

" Umm…I just saw what I'm seeing now!"

" I don't get that!" said Jackie

Danielle said, " It means that when Fiona cam in she just saw us. She didn't see…you know!"

" Tell me!" yelled Fiona. " Please!"

Nehal said, " Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

" I won't I promise!"

Nehal replied, " Okay…Amanda and Megan are actually Jackie and Danielle. They used the polyjuice potion to change into them so Danielle can find out if Ian is cheating on her and if Malfoy likes Jackie. "

" By the way Ian won't cheat on me!" interrupted Danielle.

Fiona looked confuse. " Wow! I'm speechless!"

Nehal said, " Well you should be! That way you won't tell anyone!"

Heather carried Timmy followed by Crookshanks and a bunch of Fiona's friends from Ravenclaw.

" Wow party in the washroom!" one of her friends said.

" No actually, we were umm…about to leave!" said Heather. There was a long pause. 

" Gotta go!" said Nehal dragging Jackie and Danielle with her followed by Heather and Timmy.

" Whew!" That was close! But now we need to know where the slytherin tower is and the password!" cried Danielle.

" Looks like luck on our way!" said Nehal, her eyes sparkling. " Malfoy is coming this way. This your chance Jackie now be Amanda!" The girls sniggered as Jackie walked up to Malfoy.

" Hi Draco!" said Jackie in a singsong voice. " My memory has gone a bit dull. Could you remind me of the umm…password?"

" I told you the password just yesterday Amanda." Said Draco sounding a little pissed. Jackie was pleased to hear this but played her part.

" Well do you think you could tell me and Megan the password again. For me Drackie!" The girls laughed when she said his awful nickname.

" Fine Amanda I'll tell you…the password is hexing gryffindors!"

Jackie said, " That's so cruel…I mean cruel in a…bad way." Jackie's eyes moved from side to side.

Draco gave her a puzzled look.

" Well Draco since you're here why don't you escort Megan and I to the common room…since…I have also forgotten…where it is." Jackie motioned for Danielle to come while Heather, Nehal and Timmy went back to the washroom to see if the real Amanda and Megan were there. 

Draco escorted Jackie and Danielle to the common room.

" Amanda are you feeling okay?"

" Of course I'm okay. I've never been better!" (And that was true! Jackie loved that Draco was escorting her!)

They finally reached the common room. Jackie and Danielle looked around the common room. Other slytherins gave them weird looks.

Danielle whispered, " Okay I'll go talk with Ian you flirt with Draco!"

" But I don't like flirting it makes me feel like a slut!"

" Jackie! You are Amanda Ott right now not Jackie Allan!"

" Shh…keep the volume down!"

Ian and Draco were talking on a couch so Jackie and Danielle crept up behind them, Jackie trying to think of what to say.

" I really hope Danielle's going to be okay." Said Ian.

" That's so sweet." Danielle whispered.

" But didn't you see Jackie? She was really standing up for herself, but not only does she have a great you…know-what, did you see her chest? She's not flat!" said Draco. 

" Eww! I won't help you go out with her if you just care about her body parts!" said Ian.

" I wonder if she's ever done it!" said Draco.

" You're such a pimp!" yelled Jackie. She slapped Draco and ran away crying.

" Oooookay then." Said Ian. Draco was just sitting stunned.

Danielle stayed, for Jackie's sake, to listen to anything else Draco might have to say.

" Amanda has been acting odd lately." Said Draco

" Really, how?" asked Ian

" Well…I could've sworn she was hitting on me!"

" What?" said Ian. " I thought you two broke up!"

" Me too…But people can change, I guess. You don't want to become a death eater any more." Said Draco

Ian said, " Do you even like Amanda as a friend?"

" Yeah but she can be really funny at times. But she keeps trying to make-out with me."

" Really? What happened?"

" I was just reading a quidditch magazine and she pushed me against a wall and started to make-out with me. She's a good kisser so I responded back with a couple of kisses."

Danielle looked at her watch. Fifteen more minutes till she would have to go back.

Ian said, " If Jackie did that would you make-out with her?"

" Probably. I like girls who are good kissers."

Ian said, " Draco I remember when you played quidditch against the gryffindors and as soon as Jackie came on the quidditch pitch you should have seen your face! It was hilarious!"

" Whatever." Said Draco grumpily.

" If Amanda started to make-out with me I would think she was acting odd too. But I don't need her, Danielle's perfect!" said Ian

Danielle's heart melted.

" Why?" demanded Draco

Danielle almost did a Jackie slap but restrained herself.

" Why! Why do you think?" said Ian

" Well I saw you two making out…wasn't pretty!"

" Well I'm sure Danielle is a better kisser then Amanda! Amanda will probably ask you to the ball!" laughed Ian

"No she won't!" objected Draco. " I'll just ask her."

Ian said, " What?"

" You heard me I'm asking her to the Yule ball. Who else will go with me?" Amanda obviously still, umm…likes me." Said Draco

Ian said, " What about Jackie?"

Draco replied, " Buy what if she says no? I can't tell whether she likes me or not, and it would be so embarrassing."

" Draco…" sighed Ian

Danielle wanted to listen more, but she would be transforming soon so she, quietly got up and left the slytherin common room.

****

I hope you liked this chapter I got kind of forgot about the polyjucie potion so that's why it's kind of later in the story.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 The letter

The Power of Four

Danielle walked towards the bathroom just as the real Amanda stormed by. Luckily, the potion had worn off. 

" Hey Amanda!" Danielle yelled.

Amanda spun around. 

" Did you know that Malfoy is planning to ask you to the Yule ball?"

Amanda replied, " Of course he is! Why wouldn't he? I am the prettiest and most popular girl in the slytherin house!" She started to walk away from Danielle.

When Danielle went into the washroom, Megan was threatening Heather. 

" You better watch your back, Reid." Megan pushed Heather into the sink and walked out. 

Danielle said, " Do they know?"

" No. They just think we kidnapped them for our own personal amusement." Said Heather

" Where's Nehal and Jackie?" said Danielle

" Jackie's crying in a stall, and Nehal's trying to get her to come out." Said Heather. " How'd it go with Ian? Obviously Draco wasn't that- umm-considerate."

" Jackie!" said Nehal. " Who cares what he said! You still have us, Malfoy is such a jerk!"

" But you have Dean and Danielle has Ian." Sobbed Jackie from behind the door.

" I'm not hitched!" said Heather

" What about Neville?" said Nehal

" What about him? We're just friends." Said Heather.

" Actually, I have to tell you something." Said Jackie

" Yee haw!" said Heather

" Roger Davies asked me to the Yule ball. And I'm going to say yes. I don't want to go with Malfoy anymore." Said Jackie

" Hot diggity!" said Heather

" Let's go find Roger!" said Nehal.

" Wait!" said Danielle. " What about Jackie's face?"

" What do you mean by what about my face? I know my nose is big and screwed up…"

" No Jackie I mean you've been crying so we need to fix up your make-up."

After they fixed Jackie up, they went to go find Roger.

Danielle said, " hey guys Sunshine is supposed to be back with my parent's reply! Does anyone wanna come with me?"

Nehal said, " Sure, I have to talk with Dean anyways."

So Jackie and Heather continued their journey to find Roger.

" Houston we have a problem!" said Heather

" Say what?"

" Where is the Ravenclaw common room?"

Jackie answered " I think it's near the gryffindor common room except you go up another set of stairs or something."

Heather paused. " Where's Timmy?"

Jackie turned around; " Timmy and Crookshanks are headed towards the library."

Heather and Jackie ran towards the library. Along the way they saw Cho Chang who was flirting with some other boys.

Jackie said:

__

Omg Heather look at her butt it is so big! She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends but you know those rap guys they only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute!

Heather said:

__

Yeah I mean her butt it's just so round it's like out there I mean gross! Look she's just so black!

Cho Chang turned around and said, " Mak Mak!" (Have you ever seen the show Pingu with the penguin's made of clay? Yeah one of my friend's keeps saying that and it's so cute)

Heather said, " I can communicate with Timmy while you just go looking for him."

Jackie thought to herself. Okay if I was a cat where would I be?

" Up your buttcrack!"

Jackie turned around. " Who said that?" Strangely enough she thought. That it sounded like Nearly headless Nick! Jackie decided to crawl under the tables since that's probably what a cat would do.

Heather kept trying to communicate with Timmy but was having no luck since she kept on bumping into people.

Jackie was trying to be careful of not stepping on people's feet. Until she heard someone call her name. She jerked her head back and saw that Fiona was looking at her.

" Oh hi Fiona!" She said blushing.

" What are you doing?" 

Jackie said, " Umm…I'm looking for two cats and Roger Davies."

Fiona said, " Roger's in the common room. Come on!"

Jackie got up from the table. Students were giving her weird looks.

" Hi people's…I was just…looking at people's shoes…to see if they they were tied up properly…wouldn't want anyone to trip!"

Fiona grabbed Jackie by the arm. " Are you with anyone?"

Jackie said, " Yeah Heather but I don't know where she is!"

Heather said, " Here I am!"

Some students in the library said, " Shh…"

" Sorry!" Heather said

Jackie and Heather followed Fiona.

" Where are we going?" asked Heather

" We're going up your buttcrack!" Jackie, Heather and Fiona spun around.

" Who keeps saying that?" asked Jackie 

Fiona said, " Why do you need to talk to Roger?"

Jackie answered, " Well you see…he asked to me to the Yule ball but I want to go with Malfoy. But Malfoy hasn't asked me yet so I'm going to say yes to Roger."

Fiona smiled. " That's so cute! Hang on I'll go get him I think he is in the common room."

" I can't do this…it just doesn't seem right going with someone I don't really know and is older than me!"

" Don't worry Jackie! I'm sure this Roger character is a nice guy!" said Heather

" Hey you wanted to talk to me?" said Roger

Jackie said, " Roger…you know in the library how you asked me to go to the…Yule ball with you…umm…I will go with you!"

Roger said, " Sweet." He gave Jackie a hug and said " Thanks."

Heather said, " I think he really likes you."

Meanwhile back in the gryffindor common room. Nehal was talking to Dean.

Dean said, " Nehal, Ron and Hermione are now an item!"

Nehal smiled. " That's great Dean!"

Dean blushed. " So will you go out with me?"

" Of course." Nehal said giving Dean a kiss on the cheek, Dean rubbed his hand over his cheek.

" Aww look two buttcracks in love!"

Nehal went upstairs to tell Danielle the good news.

" Hey Dani! Guess what? Dean and I are going out! Hey Danielle…are you okay? Did you get the letters from your parents."

" Yeah I did but they also sent me an article from the Daily Prophet. Death eaters are attacking Canada!"

****

Yeah I kind of left it off on a climax but you'll just have to see what happens next!


	15. Chapter 15 Neville's speech

The Power of Four

" What! Why?" said Nehal

" Because they train Aurors up North to kill Lord Voldemort!" said Danielle.

" Hey guys!" Said Jackie and Heather as they walked in. " Is something wrong?"

" Read this!" Danielle said throwing them the newspaper.

DEATH EATERS ATTACK CANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Several death eaters attacked Mr. Reid and his fellow co-workers at the ministry. Mr. Reid said, " Christ has risen, and died. You belong to God now, let no one doubt how much you are loved."(He is the minister at our church so yeah…) Mrs. Pradhan was cooking apple pie in her house when death eaters came through the window. " It was totally unsuspected! But the worst part is that my apple pies got ruined!" In conclusion of the article I advise caution to all in Canada and be afraid! Be very afraid! Mua ha ha ha!

" Omg my poor dad! And your mom Neh Neh!"

Nehal said, " I have to go home and protect my moonmine!" (Another word for mom)

Danielle said, " Wait a second! Look on the other side!" Heather turned the paper over.

CANADA'S LATEST TREND! GANSTAS!

_Go go go go go shorty it's your birthday were gonna party like it's your birthday, were gonna sip bicandis like it's your birthday, and we don't give a fuck it's your birthday! _

Danielle said, " Heather this is serious!"

Jackie said, " What are we gonna do?"

Nehal said, " Guys I seriously need to go back! My mom needs my protection!" 

Jackie said, " But Neh Neh you can't leave…because the hogwarts express only comes once! Besides why would you leave? I'm sure your mom will be okay!"

Nehal said, " She's all by herself and death eaters attacked her!"

" Don't worry Neh Neh the angels from above will take care of her." Said Heather

Nehal replied, " No honestly guys I think I should go back!"

Danielle said, " Nehal let's sit down. Listen you can send a letter to your mom using Sunshine because she delivers letters like that!" I'm sure your mom will be okay. If I were you I'd want to go back but you can't…besides your mom survived! I'm sure she could survive again. And your sister can take care of her."

Nehal said, " I guess your right!"

Danielle smiled. " Don't worry everything will be okay!"

" What's up with this whole gansta thing? That was so last year!" said Jackie

" I guess everybody wants to get with the times." Said Heather

Jackie said, " First it was the s8ter (skater) look you know the whole tie then it was gansta now it's like bikini/sluts to dominate the fashion world!" 

Heather started singing, " Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows too!"

" Heather this is a sad moment and your singing a happy song!" said Danielle

Heather said " We'll I'm happy that everything is going to be okay."

The girls headed down to the great hall. Danielle went to find Ian and Nehal and Dean walked ahead holding hands. Jackie and Heather bumped into Mr. Judge!

" Hello girls are you being vicious on tackling your homework and taking 20% off the top!"

Jackie and Heather looked at each other. " Umm…no."

Mr. Judge said, " How disappointing! You have to reach for that f#!" (F sharp)

Heather said, " We'll we have to go eat now!"

Mr. Judge said, " No it's sway then stop then turn if you can't do the pitch right then the audience won't like you."

Jackie and Heather left Mr. Judge who was standing all-alone.

_You take my breath away with all the things you say you take my breath away and now you left me standing all alone!_

Before they began eating Professor Dumbledore made an announcement! " Waz up dogs! The roof is on fire y'all! All right there have been sings posted around da school that there is a Yule ball! The ball will be held on Christmas Eve! We're gonna party all night along! And don't forget to bring a partner! I am the shisnick! Fichssele my nizzle y'all!"

There was some apple pie on the table, which made Nehal almost cry. " Just think about my mom's poor apple pies!" she sniffed.

" It's gonna be okay Neh Neh!" said Jackie

" So Heather, who are you going to the Yule ball with" questioned Nehal.

" I don't know…maybe I'll just go with myself." Said Heather

Nehal said, " Heather! You can't just go with yourself! We all have someone to go with but you. Do you want us to set you up with anyone?"

Just then Neville came up to Heather and said, " Can I talk to you in private?"

Heather said, " Okay!"

Jackie said, " Guys it's so cute! Neville likes Heather but he's too shy to speak to her!"

Danielle said, " But didn't Neville and Heather go to Zonkos or something?"

Nehal answered, " Yeah they did but Seams was there too."

Neville said, " Heather…"

Heather said, " Yes Neville."

_I'm gonna get through this I'm gonna get through this I'm gonna make it make it through. Give me just a second and I'll be all right!_

Heather was confused. " What are you gonna get through?"

_All I need in this life again is me and my girlfriend, me and my girlfriend._

Down the ride till the very end, is me and my boyfriend, me and my boyfriend!" 

" Heather will you go to the Yule ball with me? I know there are a lot of better looking guys than me at hogwarts and you're probably already going with someone else but I really want to go with the Yule ball with you. I've been trying to ask you for days but you're usually with your friends or I'm too nervous to ask you so I totally change the subject."

Heather answered, " Neville before you carry on about your life…no one has asked me to the Yule ball and I will go with you!"

"Really?" Neville asked. " Wow I'm speechless…thanks Heather!"

Heather smiled. " No problem! I'm hungry! I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

" No thanks…I need to lose a few pounds for the Yule ball!"

Heather said, " No you don't! But oh well…smell you later! Chow!"

" I'll never forget this moment!" thought Neville. Neville kept standing there for the past few minutes until someone pushed him and said, " Ha ha!" (Nelson from Simpson's impression)

****

I have humor and romance in this story but I needed some death eaters to be involved so yeah…keep reading and if u don't the death eaters will kill u! Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16 The boys rooms

The Power of Four

That night instead of going to sleep the girls all went and talked in the gryffindor common room.

Jackie said, " According to Teen witch Alyssa Miliano dumped Justin Timberlake!"

Nehal who was reading a quidditch magazine said, " Jax I honestly don't want to know about Justin Timberlake's relationship!"

" Well I do!" replied Jackie. " Maybe if there was some kind of spell that I could make Justin Timberlake come out of this magazine and he could take me to the Yule ball!"

Danielle said, " You have a weird imagination!"

Heather was painting Danielle's nails while Danielle was lying down on the couch!

" Of course I have a weird imagination Pisces are dreamers and they are also very emotional."

Danielle asked, " What about Aries?"

Jackie said, " They like to be competitive and make great leaders!"

Nehal said, " Does Teen Witch have a zodiac column too?"

" Well they did in their last issue. They had a zodiac special!"

Danielle changed the subject. " So heather what did Neville ask you?"

Heather smiled and said, " I have a date for the Yule ball!"

" Heather he didn't? Omg this is such good news! Now we can go to the Yule ball together with our dates!" squealed Danielle.

" I need to talk to Dean about his umm…dress robes." Said Nehal walking away. " You know usual stuff!" she laughed Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha

" Do you have a feeling that Nehal is hiding something?" said Jackie

Nehal walked away from her friends. Her mind was spinning! They wanted to go together with their partners but Dean wanted to go with Seams and Lavender Brown. Could she convince him to come with her instead of his best friend?

Nehal lay down on her bed and tried to get some shut-eye. She soon heard the others come in who were trying to be as quiet as possible, but didn't succeed since Jackie tripped and Heather farted and they all started laughing. Soon they were all asleep except Nehal. She really wanted to wake up Danielle since she was a good problem solver. 

Jackie was talking in her sleep saying. " The eye it's getting bigger and bigger!" Which didn't make any sense to Nehal. Heather was snoring. 

Nehal got out of her bed and put a sweater over her pajama top. " Danielle, Dani wake up!"

Danielle rolled over. " I don't want to go to school!"

Nehal whispered, " Danielle if you don't get up now I will jump on you! Literally!" (Gotta love that word)

Danielle got out of bed as quickly as she could. " I'm up but what's the problem!"

Nehal threw Danielle a sweater from her trunk.

Danielle asked, " Why do we need a sweaters?"

" It's cold."

" Well maybe if I was back in my bed then I would be warm!"

Nehal sat down beside Danielle on the bed. " Dani I need your advice on something!"

" Can't it wait till morning?" Danielle said.

" No and plus, I can't sleep!"

" Well there's someone in here that can!" Danielle said pulling the sheets over her again.

" Dani!"

" Okay, okay! I'll help you. What's the problem?"

Nehal said, " Okay Dean and I are planning to go to the Yule ball together but he also wants to tag along with Seams and Lavender and that won't be much fun because it's supposed to be romantic!"

Danielle answered, " Well…why don't you go talk to him!"

Nehal said, " That's a great idea! C'mon let's go now!"

Danielle yelled. " Now! Can't it wait till morning, besides were not allowed in the boys dormitory!"

" Dani! We're known for rule breaking!"

" Yeah but this is just…bad!"

" It's not as bad as that time you stole the answers from the teacher's desk in our first year!"

Danielle said, " Whatever!"

Nehal pulled Danielle up and they made their way to the boys' dorms. " What if someone wakes up?" asked Danielle.

" Get out of the door as quick as possible and pretend your sleep walking!"

Nehal stuck her head out and opened the door as quietly as she could.

" Eww it's Harry Potter's boxers and they have quidditch brooms on them!" said Danielle.

" What's he wearing to bed?" asked Nehal

" Ron?" suggested Danielle.

Nehal tiptoed towards Dean's bed. " What should I do?"

" Wake him up of course!"

Nehal started singing

_Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you…heartbreaker_

Danielle said, " Shh…Nehal be quiet!"

But it was too late. Neville woke up and started screaming and everyone in the dormitory woke up.

" Nehal! What are you doing? Danielle! Why are you here?" said Dean

" Dean I need to talk to you!" All the guys were covering their parts (Ow!) and trying to pick up their boxers.

" Umm…Dean…want to go to the common room. I have a question on the questions Mr. Judge gave us." She left with half asleep Dean.

" Guys be pals and don't tell anyone that two girls came in here!" said Danielle

" We won't! Nothing like this has happened before and we like it!" said Seams

Danielle was all alone and the boys were looking at her lustfully so she ran after Nehal and Dean.

When the three of them got to the common room Nehal gave Danielle a go away now look.

" What?" You wake me up and I spend a few minutes waking people up and now you want me to go away!" complained Danielle. " Jeez the things I do for people." Danielle walked up the stairs but stopped to listen.

" Anyways…" said Nehal. " Dean do we really have to go to the Yule ball with Seams and Lavender!"

" Well I thought it would be fun because well…I'm not a good dancer." Dean blushed.

" Oh well that's okay I can teach you!"

" Really? You'd teach me how to dance? Thanks you're the best girlfriend I've ever had!" Dean hugged Nehal. " And you came all the way to the boys' dormitories!"

Nehal blushed. " Oh it was nothing!" 

Danielle said, " What about me?"

Nehal looked at Danielle and said, " I said I wanted to talk to Dean not you!"

Danielle replied, " Yeah but I didn't like all of those guys staring at me! And I have a boyfriend! Nehal I really want to go to bed can we go back now!"

Nehal said, " You can but I have a dance lesson to teach!"

Dean said, " Actually Nehal I'm feeling kind of tired, so maybe tomorrow."

Nehal and Danielle went back to their dormitory. 

" I'm giving Dean a dance lesson!" she squealed.

" I know I heard!"

" Bitch."

" Hey I heard that!"

" Danielle whenever I say that to my friends you know I don't mean it right?"

" Not all the time!"

" Okay! Let's go back to bed and tomorrow we can tell the girls what kind of boxers Harry Potter wears!" the girls sniggered and went to bed.

****

Please review! The next chapter includes the forbidden forest!


	17. Chapter 17 The forbidden forest

The Power of Four

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

The next day…the girls were on the way to Care of Magical Creatures with the slytherins. Nehal was telling Jackie and Heather all of the details.

" You went to the boys dormitories without us?" accused Jackie

Danielle said, " Well…we couldn't take a whole crowd!"

Nehal said, " Yeah Jackie and you were talking in your sleep about this eye getting bigger and bigger."

" Yeah and Heather you have to tone down your snoring!" snorted Danielle.

Heather said, " Yeah baby!" (Austin powers impression)

Hagrid said, " Alrigh'! Now I have some flying horses and you have to feed'em." And the slytherins and gryffindors set to work.

" Wow these horses are so pretty!" said Danielle

Heather said, " Guys how much whisky do we feed the horse?"

Nehal said, " Heather you're not supposed to feed it that much whisky!"

The horse that they were currently feeding started bucking and kicking, considered going crazy.

Heather was still holding the whisky, which the horse wanted, so Heather ran for her life while the flying horse chased her.

" Run Heather run!" yelled Jackie

" What do you think I'm doing?" Heather shouted back.

" Drop the whisky Heather!" advised Danielle

" Can't! It will break!" said Heather jumping over the small fence.

The horse flew over the fence, awkwardly and ate pie! (lol Heather) Heather kept running for life.

" Someone stop it!" yelled Neville

Hagrid grabbed the horse's neck and gave it some more whisky. (Yummy, yum, yum)

The horse stopped to drink a bit, but then passed out. Heather was still running and a slytherin said, " That idiot's still going!"

" And what do you think you are you big headed moron!" Nehal shouted.

Neville stopped Heather from running.

" Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" People were shouting.

" What's wrong slimeball, scared?" Nehal said

" I don't like hurting girls! Besides, they're not much of a challenge!" said Malfoy

" For your information some girls are quite strong like me!"

Neville said, " Heather what are you doing?"

" Running from a flying horse which I gave her too much whisky!"

" Personally I think you're the one who drank too much whisky!"

Heather looked at the can of whisky she was holding. " I have whisky?"

Neville looked confused. " Yes you have whisky!"

Heather looked at the can again. " Well since my parents aren't here to stop me I'm gonna drink the rest of this!"

Neville yelled. " No Heather…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle and Ian went behind a tree and started to make-out.

Ian said while taking short breaths. " Dani…will you go…to the Yule ball…with me?"

Danielle smiled. " I think you already know my answer!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Jackie was just standing there with her arms crossed thinking. This lesson has gone way too far!

Jackie looked over in the distance. She didn't think she could go there because Heather and Neville were practically drunk. She looked over and saw Danielle and Ian who were well…a little busy and Nehal and Draco were calling each other rude names. Jackie started to sing

__

All by myself, don't want to be all by myself anymore!

Jackie heard all this yelling and screaming and decided to check out what was going on. " Excuse me, excuse me!" she said pushing her way through the crowd. She saw Nehal who did the people's elbow on Draco. (Nehal jumps and her elbow lands on his stomach)

Omg! Jackie thought. This has to stop! 

Amanda said, " Don't hurt my Drakie!"

Nehal stopped punching Draco and looked up. " Huh your Drakie? This bastard? You gotta be kidding me!" Then she continued to hurt him.

Jackie knew she had to do something. She walked up from behind Nehal and grabbed her arm, unfortunately she didn't have enough grip and Nehal thought it was one of the slytherins so she moved her palm backwards. Jackie said, " Ouchies!" and covered her nose.

Draco smirked. " Looks like you just hit one of your gryiffndors!"

Nehal turned around really slowly and saw Jackie. " Omg! Jax I'm so sorry!"

Hagrid came over before she could speak. " Now you all are acting like a bunch of young kids. Nehal and Malfoy go to the hospital wing! We will deal with detention later!"

Class ended early and everyone went back to their common room except Nehal and Draco who were in the hospital wing.

" I can't believe children use their fists when they don't have their wands handy." Said Madam Promfery who was very furious.

Nehal said, " You should have seen my old school some kids had lighters!"

Draco said, " Light-ers?"

Nehal said, " Yeah you know the thing where you flick this switch and fire comes out."

" Why don't you just use a fire spell instead?" suggested Draco

" Oh never mind." She said. " How come you never punched back?"

" I don't hit girls and half the things I, say, I don't mean." He shrugged.

" But you're becoming a death eater right?"

" It's my destiny!"

" It's your choice." 

" Why are you and your friends so nosy?"

" We aren't!" said Nehal. " Anyways…who are you taking to the Yule ball!"

" Your buttcrack!" said he mysterious voice.

" Why is it your business?" he asked

" Just want to know. No big deal. I mean, I know you had something for Jackie but you didn't ask her, so I was wondering who you were going with."

" Amanda. Are you happy?" Draco sneered.

" Yeah! But I'm not at the fact we have detention together!" she groaned.

" Don't remind me." Draco said. " Are all the cuts gone?" he asked referring to his face. 

" Just a few left." Nehal answered

" I wouldn't wanna look bad for the Yule ball." He said.

" Self-absorbed." Nehal muttered under her breath.

Nighttime

Nehal went up to her dormitory to find Jackie and Danielle playing go fish with cards.

Danielle asked, " Got any sevens?"

Jackie replied, " Danielle it looks like you will be needing your fishing rod tonight because you're goin' fishing!"

Nehal asked, " Guys where's Heather?"

" Up your buttcrack!" said the voice

Jackie said, " Omg! I want to kill that person who keeps saying that! I also want to kill that girl who keeps on dong those Rogers AT &T wireless commercials." (She is so annoying, don't you just hate her)

Nehal asked, " Jackie did you kill Heather?"

" Yeah I did!" she said sarcastically

Nehal asked, " Where is she?"

Jackie replied, " Nehal this isn't a episode of blue murder!"

Danielle said, " But guys I think I saw Heather and Neville run towards the forbidden forest!"

Jackie asked, " Why didn't you stop them?"

" I was busy with Ian…but why didn't you go after them, you weren't doing anything!"

Jackie said, " Well…they looked kind of drunk!"

" DRUNK!" Danielle and Nehal said at the same time.

Nehal said, " We have to find her, she could get hurt out there!"

" Yeah especially if she has a drunk experience like Homer Simpson! Oh have you guys seen the episode where he gets so drunk that he sees a alien but its actually Mr. Burns and her runs around the grass going yah!" (I love Simpson's!)

Danielle rolled her eyes. " You and Simpson's!"

" Wait – did you say she was with Neville?" said Nehal

" Yeah…" said Danielle

" Well, he'll probably get her back safely, eventually." Said Nehal

" He looked a little tipsy himself." Said Danielle

" Oh crap." Said Jackie. " We should go see if Neville is back yet."

" Okay!" said Nehal. " Dani and I have already been to the boy's dormitory. I'm sure you will like it Jax!"

The three of them got to the boy's dormitories. But Neville's bed was empty and everyone else was fast asleep.

" Oh damn!" said Nehal.

" Who's here? Is it those girls again?" said Seams

" Yeah." Said Danielle. " Have you seen Neville?"

" He's in bed." Said Harry. " No-wait! Omg! He isn't! Where is he?"

" Up your buttcrack!" said the voice.

" Well…" said Jackie, " Remember in Care of magical creatures how that horse got drunk? Well Neville and Heather sort of ran away with the whisky bottle, and…yeah." (I say that a lot…yeah)

" Omg! I never would've guessed of all people, Neville gets drunk." Said Ron.

" We don't know that, yet!" said Nehal.

" They're drunk. I saw them!" said Jackie

" Let's just stop talking and find them!" said Nehal

Jackie said, " How?"

Nehal said, " I don't know…just sneak out, I guess."

" You can use my invisibility cloak!" said Harry

" Really Harry? Thanks!" said Danielle

" It'll be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure it'll work, out" said Harry

" Yeah, Nehal. I'll stay with you!" said Ron, who was stroking Nehal's arms.

" Umm…it's okay. Dean, why don't you come too?" said Nehal

Dean took the invisibility cloak and Dean, Nehal, Jackie and Danielle got under it and disappeared. They started clumsily walking away.

" Sniff. What about me?" said Ron.

The four of them opened the fat lady. (" What! Who's there?" she said) and ran down the stairs. Jackie almost screamed when a dark shape came right in front of them, but it was only Timmy, and he walked with them as they went outside.

They threw the invisibility cloak off and ran to the forbidden forest, Timmy in the lead.

" If only Timmy could contact Heather." Said Danielle

" But he can! He has supernatural powers!" said Jackie 

" But he's not our cat, so we can't tell him to." Said Danielle

" Well, he should know Heather's missing." Said Nehal

" He can only physically contact her if he wants to…and obviously, he doesn't want to contact her." Said Danielle

" Meow!" said Timmy

" Since I have no idea what you're talking about, let's go." Said Dean. 

Everyone walked into the forest. Jackie was whimpering and clutching Danielle's arm. The wind howled (was it the wind?), leaves and dust whirled by, and Jackie whined. " Are we there yet?" she asked.

" No!" said Danielle

" Lumos." Nehal and Dean whispered, and two wands lit up.

Heather and Neville were dancing in the forest.

Neville sang:

_Oh I wish I was an Oscar Minor wiener that is what I'd truly like to be!_

Heather was singing:

_Reid, Heather Reid she's about to go down in history! From the town of Toronto she's about to hit a chestnut tree…ah!_

Heather ran into the tree but it got her senses back to normal.

" Omg Neville were in the forbidden forest!"

Neville wasn't paying attention to Heather, he was doing ballet.

Heather looked around; she didn't even remember why she was here!

Heather smacked Neville and he fell down. " Why are we here Neville?"

" Because you had a whisky bottle." Said Neville.

Heather rubbed her head. " Ouchies, I can't remember anything past Comc!" (Care of magical creature's class)

" Where are we?" asked Neville

" In the forbidden forest." Said Heather

They heard low voices and Heather said, " Quick! Let's hide!"

" Why, shouldn't we ask for help?" said Neville

" No, because we don't even know who…or what that is!" said Heather. They ran behind a bush.

" Let's look for them in the morning." Said Dean. " I'm getting tired and we haven't found them yet."

" It hasn't been that long- Jackie! Get off me!" said Danielle

" I'm scared." Squeaked Jackie.

" Omg! Look!" said Nehal. " A whisky bottle!"

There was an empty whisky bottle lying on the ground where Neville and Heather left it.

" They must be around here, somewhere!" said Dean

" Wait! What's that noise?" said Danielle

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jackie.

" Shut up Jackie! I thought I heard something." Said Danielle

" Who's Jackie?" whispered Neville.

" I don't know." Said Heather.

" I'll show you something good." Neville said.

Nehal, Dean, Jackie and Danielle heard giggling coming from a bush.

They slowly approached a bush and heard some noise. " What in the world are they doing? Do you think we should call out instead of invading their privacy?" Said Jackie.

" Good idea!" said Danielle. " Heather! Where are you?"

" Mah! Closer!" said Heather

" Maybe we should split up!" suggested Dean.

" How about we not split up! Guys…guys…guys…fine just go on without me! I know I'm a scaredey cat but why do I always get left behind in situations like this…I want my mommy!"

Jackie walked slowly backward looking around. She tripped over a rock and fell into a bush. " Ahh!" she screamed.

" Ahh!" Heather and Neville screamed and stopped making out.

Jackie sat up straight. " Heather, Neville are you okay? Don't worry I'm part of the rescue party." 

" Who are you?" Heather asked

Jackie looked confused. " Heather this isn't funny we have to go back!"

Heather replied, " I'm not following you because I don't know you."

There was an awkward silence until Jackie said, " Neville do you know who I am?"

Neville said, " Yeah…I remember you, you're the girl with the big nose!"

Jackie was red with furry. " How dare you! You're gonna get it!" Jackie picked up a rock and threw it at Neville's head.

" Ouch!" he said. " Hey Jackie you gotta get Heather and I out of here!"

Jackie was confused. " Wait a second…I just threw a rock at you and you remembered me!" 

Neville said, " Yeah…"

Heather said, " I'm not going anywhere, I don't even know you so why should I follow you!"

" Heather we're in the forbidden forest!" said Neville.

Heather crossed her arms. " I don't care!"

Jackie decided it was time to take matter into her own hands.

" Heather look free muffins!"

" Where?" she said immediately

Jackie then took the opportunity to throw a rock at Heather's head.

" Ouchies!" Heather said. " Where are the muffins Jackie?"

" You remembered my name!"

Heather said, " Yeah of course I remember your name… feel kind of dizzy…where's the nearest washroom!"

" At the school! That's why we have to go find Dean, Nehal and Danielle which will probably be impossible."

" Why will it be impossible?" asked Neville.

Jackie answered, " Because their under an invisibility cloak!"

" Actually we're right here!" said Danielle. She threw off the cloak and you could see her, Dean and Nehal. 

" Omg you scared me!" said Jackie

" It's so easy to scare you Jackie!" said Nehal

Heather said, " Guys I really have to…" But it was too late. Heather threw up near the bushes.

Jackie said, " Okay that's just narsty!"

Nehal said," Come on guys get under the cloak we should be going back!"

" Why don't we sleep here for the night?" suggested Heather

Jackie yelled, " Are you crazy?" Everyone looked at Jackie. " I mean…there's werewolves and other creatures out there that could eat us and then burn our bodies in the ashes and then feed them to the dogs for dinner!"

Nehal said, " Jackie that's not going to happen!"

" It could, you never know!"

Dean said, " Guys we should head back. If anyone finds out that were here we're toast!"

All six of them went under the cloak and walked back up to the common room.

" Wow that was quite an adventure!" said Danielle.

" Yeah." Heather said. " I've never drank that much alcohol in my life! Actually I've never drunk any-until now!"

" Shh…" Nehal said. " Look guys Professor Snape and Mr. Judge are talking.

" Wow like I care, they talk everyday now can we go now!"

" Jackie!" Everyone said and pulled her back.

" Did you hear something?" Snape said

" Yeah I did but the alto's are way off!" said Mr. Judge

" No! I mean it sounded like students out of bed and the smell of whisky!" said Snape

" I smell it too…its way too flat!"

" Guys we should go!" Jackie whispered.

" No way!" Danielle whispered. " We're under an invisibility cloak! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Professor Snape said, " Shh…did you hear those voices?"

" Yeah I did! The voices are actually in tune!"

" So Robert when are you planning to attend the meeting?" said Snape

" Soon. I have to finish my work."

" But our lord will be very upset, if you don't show up!"

" Tell him I will be there soon! I will be ready before we attack!"

" Excellent!" Professor Snape said. (Mr. Burns impression)

" Forte!" answered Judge

" Did I just here what I think I heard?" said Nehal

" I can't here anything, my head is pounding!" Said Heather

" Me too!" said Neville

" Shut up!" said Danielle

Snape peered in their direction but he shrugged and started to walk away, but not in the same direction of Mr. Judge, he was walking off hogwarts grounds.

They took their chance and started running to the gryffindor common room.

" Judge and Snape we're talking about having a death eater meeting!" said Nehal

" Do you think he was going to the meeting?" said Danielle

" But you can't apparate in hogwarts." Said Dean

Everyone ran to look out the window, but Snape wasn't there on hogwarts ground or not. There was a loud thump and everyone turned around to see Sanja who dropped her cell phone.

" Oh no my cell phone! I hope it still works."

Sanja started dialing numbers. " Hello, this is Sanja I just wanted to call and say that I'm going out with Colin Creevy!" she giggled.

They all decided to go back to bed since it was pretty late but Timmy kept Harry's invisibility cloak for him.

****

Wow! That was defiantly the longest chapter so far. 16 pages no wonder my fingers hurt! I will try and make sure the chapters aren't as long! The next chapter has two things going on at the same time so it might be a bit confusing! Byes please review!


	18. Chapter 18 Chaos in Comc

The Power of Four

The girls were in transfiguration class. As usual, Professor Mcgoncall was gave the class long lectures. Jackie was bored so she decided to write a note. She then passed the note to Nehal, which said: Die! Die! Die! With a picture of Jackie shooting a gun at their teacher.

Nehal smiled and passed the note to Danielle who then passed it to Heather. Heather laughed. 

" Miss Reid, is there something funny that you would like to share with the class?"

Heather said, " No, not really."

Professor Mcgoncall said, " Good, now could you please pass your homework to Heather."

Heather handed their homework to the Professor.

Jackie said, " Heather where's the note?"

Heather replied, " Uh…oh no! She has it!"

" Heath Heath now I'm gonna have like detention forever!"

" Sorry…maybe she'll let us have it back."

" Well…go ask her!" Jackie, Nehal and Danielle waited for Heather in the hall while she asked.

" Professor…I was wondering…I think I made a couple of mistakes on my homework and I'd like to correct them!" she said while grabbing her homework.

" I'm sorry Miss Reid but I can't let you do that!"

Heather replied, " Then I'll just take this paper back!"

" No you may not Heather! You can see it when I mark and give it to you next class."

Heather walked out of the classroom and saw Professor Mcgoncall put the note in the top drawer of the desk.

" Did you get it back?" Jackie asked eagerly

" No." Heather said. " But it's time to discuss operation jawiipruqapiurqpiwuqiuriarpouqifuifqajckva;jpowrfuqawujfpwoqiru in other words operation note back!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal and Dean missed dinner because they were having a dance lesson.

" Alright…you know how to fast dance right?" asked Nehal

" Yeah."

" Alright then we'll just have to work on some other dances. You know how to do the tango?"

" No…not really!"

Nehal turned on Objection by Shakira. " 5, 6, 5 6 7 8. Walk, walk, walk dip, walk, walk, walk, dip!"

" Wow Nehal you're quite the dancer!"

Nehal blushed. " Thanks, now let's move on!"

Jackie, Danielle and Heather were discussing operation awhjirquiriwurqpuijfopiqeurqporuqpo in other words operation note back. Jackie saw Fiona walk by and she wanted to ask her something!

" Hey Fiona! How would you like for me to transfigure your dress robes into an actual dress!"

" Wow you'd do that for me?"

Jackie smiled. " Let's just say I owe you since you helped me spy on Nehal and Dean and helped me find Roger!"

" Thanks! Where should I meet you?"

" Tomorrow girls washroom 7:30!"

" Alright l8er!"

As soon as Jackie sat down Heather and Danielle told her the rest of the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wow Dean you're starting to get the hang of this!"

" Yeah well it's actually pretty easy!"

" Good. Now let's do another dance."

Danielle, Heather and Jackie went to Professor Mcgoncall's classroom.

" It's locked!" Heather said

" Watch and learn guys!" Danielle said. " Aloha mora!"

The door opened. Heather said, " The note is in the top drawer." She went it but…" It's locked! We need a key!"

Jackie sat down on the table. " I'm doomed for life!"

Danielle sat down beside her. " Jackie don't worry…if worse comes to worse we can always carry her desk somewhere and then hide it!"

Heather said, " That's it!"

" That's what?" said Danielle

" We'll carry the desk out!" replied Heather

" Heather! I was only joking!" said Danielle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean said, " Know any other dances?"

Nehal smiled. " Yeah and I've saved the most important one for last! It's the slow dancing." Nehal turned on This I promise you by *Nsync (Gotta love those guys)

Nehal said, " You put your hands on my waist, like this…and I put my hands on your shoulders…"

" Like this?" Dean asked. He moved in closer so he could kiss her. Nehal responded back by kissing.

" Yeah…like this!"

Meanwhile, Jackie, Danielle and Heather were carrying Professor Mcgoncall's desk.

" Omg this is so heavy!" said Jackie. " I'm like dying slowly."

" Don't worry guys we can do this!" said Heather.

Just then they saw groups of hufflepuff's were caring chairs in thin air. One of the hufflepuff's said, " We didn't see nothing if you didn't see nothing!"

" Deal!" The girls said in unison.

Danielle said, " Oh my gosh why didn't I think of using a spell! I'm so stupid!"

" Yeah I know you are stupid!" replied Jackie

" Shut up!" Danielle raised her wand, " Uncardium Leviosa!" The table began to float in mid-air.

Danielle replied, " Now we need some wheels so it will be easy to push!"

" Eww! It will be easy to push!"

" Shut up Jackie!" said Danielle

Danielle raised her wand again and said, " Meals on wheels!" Pop! There became wheels on the four corners of the table.

Heather walked in front of the table leading the way while Jackie and Danielle walked behind. They walked by Nehal and Dean who were in an empty classroom making out while dancing.

Jackie and Danielle walked back and took a closer look. The girls looked at each other and said, " Damn!"

Jackie said, " Hey Dani, I thought Nehal and Dean were supposed to be dancing not making out!"

Danielle said, " I guess that's just a way of saying thanks for a great dance lesson!"

" How do you know?"

" My dear Jackie, I speak the same language as them!"

" You speak tongue? Gross!"

" Guys help me!" Heather yelled.

Danielle said, " Oh shit! I was supposed to be concentrating on the spell!"

Heather was lying down on the table going at the speed of light down the hallway! " Wee! This is fun, scary but fun!"

Jackie and Danielle started running after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal said, " Hey Dean I g2g do my detention now but I'll see you tomorrow!" Nehal just missed the zooming table go by and walked in the other direction.

Dean was just standing there thinking. Did I just kiss Nehal and did I see Heather going down a speeding table! Man this is a weird school ever since those Canadian gals came.

Heather was having the time of her life on the table but she then fell off when she went down the stairs.

" Oh my gosh Heather are you okay?" Danielle asked

Jackie replied, " Soon after that fall she's gonna be talking from her butt and farting from her mouth."

Danielle repeated, " Heather are you okay?"

Heather said in a high pitched voice coming from her butt. " I think so!"

Danielle looked at Jackie. Jackie said, " The wonderful life of the movies!"

" How do we explain this to Madam Promfery?" asked Danielle. 

" And what do we have do about the desk. Someone must have heard us!" She sound worried. Who wouldn't be?

Heather then farted from her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal headed towards the slytherin dungeons. " Hello!" said a too familiar voice. Malfoy was standing at a corner and for once wasn't smirking.

" What's our detention?" asked Nehal

" We clean up after potions and miss a week of quidditch."

" What?" cried Nehal. " The fight had nothing to do with quidditch!"

" I told Professor Dumbledore it had!"

" Then go and tell him the truth!" she said bluntly.

" It's better than them banning us from the Yule ball." Malfoy shot back.

" True! Okay let's get to work!"

" On what?" he said

" The mess!" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

In a couple of minutes Heather was back to normal. The girls decided it was best just to push the desk but they ran into Filch.

" What do you think you're doing?" he asked

Jackie said, " We're just bringing this desk to another classroom."

Filch responded, " Strangely enough this looks like Professor Mcgonncal's desk!"

Danielle said, " Wow that's weird!"

Filch said, " But this desk looks fine why are you moving it?"

Jackie said, " We're moving it because this drawer won't open!"

Filch said, " It's easy you just have to bang on this desk!" The drawer opened and music came on! Hallieugha, hallieugha, halieugha!

Danielle said, " Just a second Filch! Guys there's got to be a way to get that note back!"

Heather said, " I know let's sing a song!"

Jackie and Heather faced Filch while Danielle stayed behind so she could grab the note. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal said, " Can't we just leave there's no teacher here!"

Draco answered, " Are you crazy? You can't leave a detention!"

" Why?" said Nehal. " Is Malfoy scared that he will be caught?"

" No!" he said. " But still…a teacher should be arriving soon! And if you did leave I could tell on you."

Nehal rolled her eyes. " Whatever! At least I have a life!"

" What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

" Oh never mind!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie said, " Hit it Heather!"

Heather: _Hip hop noel a beat to the heat that we're grooving to_

Jackie: _That Rogers At & T girl is going to die…she is gonna die tonight I mean she's gonna go (choke) and die tonight…she's gonna go ooh she's gonna ooh!_

Heather said, _Yeah muffins rule!_

Jackie looked at Heather. Heather said, " I thought I would add a little something, something at the end!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Judge entered the detention room.

" Oh no!" Nehal said.

Mr. Judge answered, " Hagrid is busy tonight so I will be supervising you while you clean this mess up. I have to mark my 82, 85, 87, 88 & 94 scales.

Nehal thought. Wow this is going to be fun! Not!

" Danielle did you get the note?" asked Jackie

Danielle smiled. " Yes I did!" she handed the note to Jackie

Jackie hugged the both of them. " Thanks guys." As they headed up to gryffindor tower.

Hermione said, " What is that?"

Jackie asked, " What is what?"

Hermione said, " That?"

" Say what?"

" That piece of paper in your hand!" Hermione grabbed it from Jackie's hand.

" Hey that's mine!"

Hermione red the note. Her eyes widened. " You're going to kill Professor Mcgonncal?"

Danielle answered, " No! Jackie always says stuff like that but she has never killed anyone!"

" Except my brother…I'm just playin' with ya!"

Heather said, " Hermione are you going to tell on us?"

" No." She said. " But you shouldn't be writing notes in class! I am going to bed. Goodnight." She walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

" Somebody's got to teach her a lesson and I think it's going to be us!" Heather said.

Nehal said, " Mr. Judge we've been scrubbing for over an hour now! Can we please go?"

" No! We will work until your hands have bruises on them!" said Mr. Judge

Draco said, " Wait tell my father comes! He will get you fired for this. You never mess with a Malfoy!"

" I already did!" added Nehal.

Draco just glared at Nehal and couldn't think of anything to say. She smiled sweetly back at him in mockery.

Mr. Judge said, " Yes I've heard of your father he's quite a sharp man."

Nehal and Draco looked at each other and Nehal burst out laughing.

Draco said, " My father is a married man and he is not gay!"

" Sure he is…" said Nehal

As soon as Hermione was sound asleep the girls decided to get revenge on Hermione.

Danielle said, " Whip cream"

" Check"

" Feather"

" Check"

" Rope"

" Check"

Danielle said, " Alright we're ready!"

" Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Jackie

" Yeah it should work!" said Heather

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I never got a chance to ask you who are you going to the Yule ball with?" Draco asked

" Dean."

" You're going out with him right?"

" Yeah."

" You don't talk much do you?"

" I only talk to people I like!"

Mr. Judge said, " This atmosphere is way too tense!"

Draco said, " I'm curious. Do they have any igloos in Canada?"

Nehal laughed. " Yeah! I live in one. It's a mansion," she exaduartared. " And I wear these funny slippers. Hello! How gullible are you!" She shouted. " I'm no Eskimo!" She returned to her normal voice. " They're only in the Northern Area, I live in Toronto and that is in Southern Canada."

" Oh." Draco said looking slightly disappointed.

" So, what does your house look like. Not that I'm stalking you or anything." She added.

Draco said, " Well there's 50 rooms and I have 10 rooms all to myself."

Nehal said. " Okay I don't want to hear anymore of your snobbish ways."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie sprayed whip cream into Hermione's hand. While Danielle tied the rope from Hermione's bed across the floor. Heather put the feather by Hermione's nose. Her hand filled with whip cream touched her face. The girls giggled silently. They did this at least five times until Hermione's face was covered with whip cream. Hermione face was covered with lots of whip cream. Hermione woke up and screamed. Jackie, Danielle and Heather jumped over the rope and ran as fast as they could down the steps to the common room. Hermione tripped on the rope and fell face first on the ground. The girls all cheered and gave each other high fives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Judge said, " Alright you guys can leave."

" Finally!" Nehal said slamming the cloth down on the table.

Nehal started to walk down the hall when Draco called her. " Pradhan!"

" What do you want Malfoy?"

" Who is Jackie going to the Yule ball with?"

" Roger Davies. Why do you care?" said Nehal

" Umm…I hear someone calling me." Draco ran in the opposite direction. Nehal looked down the empty hallway and made her way to the gryffindor common room.

**Okay I admit it this chapter was long too! But the next chapter is going to be long because it is the Yule ball! Yeah! Lots of romance going on in that chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Yule ball

The Power of Four

Tonight is the Yule ball. Everyone was very excited and spent the late afternoon getting ready. Heather, Nehal, Danielle and Jackie spent the afternoon transfiguring their dress robes into dresses.

Heather was planning to wear a one-piece shoulder strap dress. She wore her hair in a bun with two hairs at the front.

Nehal wore a long blue peacock dress with her hair down.

Danielle wore a long purple dress with a shawl and her hair in little twists.

Jackie wore a light pink strapless dress with her hair in curly ringlets.

Dean met Nehal down in the common room along with Neville and Heather.

Dean said, " You look great."

Nehal blushed. " Thanks."

" Ready to show the world what a great dancer you are."

Nehal smiled. " I'm not that good!"

" Oh yes you are." Said Dean

" You're bootyful!" Neville said. " These are for you." Neville gave Heather a bouquet of flowers.

" Thanks Neville you're so sweet." She kissed Neville on the cheek.

" Wowzers!" he said

Jackie sat studying herself in the mirror. " I don't think I want to do this!"

Danielle said, " Jackie! You look great and I'm sure Roger is a nice guy. Don't worry, I'm just as nervous about this as you are!"

Jackie and Danielle were the last ones in the common room. Jackie met up with Fiona in the washroom while Danielle met up with Ian.

Ian said, " Wow you look sexy!"

Danielle blushed. " Thanks Ian you look sexy too!"

Ian gave Danielle his arm and they made a stunning entrance into the Yule ball.

" Hey sorry I took so long!" Jackie said

" It's alright!" replied Fiona

" Now tell me what kind of dress would you like?"

Fiona said, " Well I saw this dress in glamour witch magazine and I was wondering if I could have that one!"

Fiona's dress was light purple and she had her hair down.

" Wow it looks great, thanks Jackie!"

" No problem."

Fiona grabbed Jackie by her arm. " Come on what are we waiting for! Were going to miss the excitement!"

Eventually they all met up with each other and made comments in other people's dress robes and how they stood out from the other students.

Fiona said, " Hey guys can I take your picture!"

" Sure." They all said.

They stood in a line together. Danielle and Nehal were both at the end with Jackie and Heather in the middle.

" Why are so many people taking pictures of us? I thought it was just Fiona." Questioned Nehal

" I don't know why but I like it!" Danielle said

" I feel like a celebrity!" said Jackie

" Ahh! My eyes!" Heather said

The music started playing get down by the backstreet boys.

" Omg it's our song!" Danielle said

" Yeah." Nehal added.

The girls started to make fun of the song while laughing hysterically. Then the baby got back song came on.

" Hey remember we did a dance routine to this song?" said Jackie

The girls started shaking their booties and all the guys were like wow! After the song ended Heather and Neville went to get a drink, Nehal and Dean started to dance and Ian was introducing Danielle to the other slytherin students. Jackie was still looking for Roger who hadn't shown up.

Neville said, " Hi I'll have a lemonade and what do you want Heather?"

" I'll have a scotch on the rocks!" Heather said 

Neville said, " No alcohol for you Heather!"

Heather said, " Come on Nev Nev (a nickname I thought of) it's the Yule ball you're supposed to have alcohol!"

" Heather the last time you had whisky we ended up in the forbidden forest!"

Heather wanted that alcohol so badly but she had to take matters into her own hands.

Heather walked up to Neville and started running her finger down Neville's tux. " Please Neville, it will be fun."

Neville who was totally turned on by Heather said, " Alright give us 1 lemonade and 1 scotch on the rocks!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian said, " Do you like hogwarts?"

Danielle said, " Yeah but our other dances at our old school were kind of different…"

" Oh. We just started having the Yule ball last year."

Danielle asked, " Who did Draco go with?"

" Amanda."

" Does he like her back?"

" Maybe…I'm not sure."

As they were chatting away Casey came up.

" Hey Ian can I talk to you?"

" Sure! If that's okay with you Danielle?"

" Yeah sure!"

Casey dragged Ian towards a corner.

Casey said, " I can't believe I had to go to the Yule ball with Goyle. Ian why are you with Danielle?"

" Haven't you been listening to the gossip? I've been wearing a gryffindor tie!"

" But Ian…we make such a good couple!"

" Look…I'm sorry Casey but I g2g it's a slow song!"

All the couples were dancing to the slow song. Jackie was still waiting for Roger. 

Ernie from hufflepuff came up to Jackie and said, " Hey my friend wants to know if you think I'm hot?"

Jackie looked around. " Where's your friend?"

Ernie said, " umm…"

Jackie said, " Listen and take my advice pick up lines don't work! Sorry but maybe if there's another slow song we can dance together because I'm waiting for my date!"

Ernie said, " Oh are you going with Roger?"

" Yes. Have you seen him?"

" Yeah I saw him kissing some girl on the neck…I g2g bye!"

Jackie started to exit from the Yule ball when Roger came running up towards her. They started to dance and Jackie kept on looking at Draco and Amanda.

" Is something wrong?" Roger asked

Jackie came back to her senses. " Huh? What did you say?"

" I said is something wrong?"

" No, I don't want a drink!"

Roger rolled his eye and took her hand and pushed her against the wall.

" What's wrong?" he asked. " If you didn't like me why did you say yes?"

" Roger I do like you it's just…"

" Just what?"

Jackie had to think of a lie and think of it fast. " It's just I umm…umm…I… umm…oh I ate like ten cookies and 4 krispy kreme donuts so I think I should sit down for a while."

" Wow you ate a lot!"

" Are you saying I'm fat?"

Roger pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. " You know what?"

" What?"

" Last year at the Yule ball I took a veela to the ball because we had a twiard tournament."

" You took a veela to the Yule ball?"

" Her name was Fleur and she went to beauxbottoms! She was pretty too!"

Jackie rolled her eye and muttered " Boys."

" Sorry!" said Roger. " You're even prettier than her!"

Aww! Jackie thought.

She smiled. " You think so?"

" Yeah. I know so!" 

Jackie laughed.

" Are you feeling better?" said Roger

" What do you mean – oh…yeah…Yeah, I am feeling better." Said Jackie, who just saw Draco pass by with Amanda and dancing very close and wanted him to feel jealous. " Do you want to dance Roger?"

" That would be a dream come true!"

Jackie kept looking at Amanda and Draco but turned away and looked at Roger, who was smiling at her. Jackie turned away from Draco because Draco was leaning against the wall along with Amanda beside him and he kept whispering in her ear and she kept giggling.

A few minutes later someone tapped on Jackie's shoulder.

" Would you like to dance?" Draco asked

" Me?" asked Jackie

" No…I want to dance with Davies!" said Draco sarcastically.

" Oh…well…do you mind?" Jackie asked Roger

" I'm watching you!" said Roger to Draco

Jackie thought. I'm dreaming for sure! Jackie looked around and saw that all of her friends were doing something different. Heather and Neville were at the bar, all eyes were on Nehal and Dean on the dance floor and Danielle and Ian were making out.

There were a lot of people laughing at something Heather did. Heather and Neville were doing the robot dance.

Draco whispered into Jackie's ear. " After this song let's go outside!"

Draco's voice filled Jackie's ear with joy and sent chills down her spine.

Jackie said, " But Draco it's snowing outside!"

Draco said, " I want to show you something!"

" Sorry I've already seen snow!"

" No, just come alright?"

Jackie gulped. " Okay! But we should tell Roger first!"

" Hey Davies!" Draco said. " Jackie wants a word with you."

" Umm…Roger…Draco wants to show me something outside. I'll be back in like 5 minutes."

Roger glared at Draco. " Alright. But be careful I don't trust him!"

" Don't worry…I'll be fine." She smiled and waved goodbye.

Meanwhile Heather and Neville were eating pizza.

" It's delivery!" Neville said.

" No it's delisso!" Heather said

" Delivery!"

" Delisso!"

" Hey Nehal, Dean do you think this pizza is delivery or delisso?" asked Neville.

Dean said, " What's the difference?"

Nehal said, " Delisso!"

Heather said, " I told you it was delisso!"

Ian said, " So Danielle what's your favorite class at hogwarts?"

" Well I like charms."

" What about potions?"

" Eww no!"

" Why don't you like it?"

" Well the gryffindors are always getting points taken off for something they didn't do and Professor Snape has really, really greasy hair! I mean I don't think he lathers, rinses and repeats!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and Jackie walked outside.

" It's really cold can we please go back?" asked Jackie

Draco said, " But we just walked like 2 steps!"

" Yeah but I am wearing a dress!"

" Here. Take this." Draco gave Jackie his jacket.

Jackie smiled. " Thanks." She clutched the jacket close to her body. " Where are we going?" she asked.

" We're going to the lake!"

Jackie stopped. There was a steep hill covered with ice and snow. She was bound to trip.

Draco turned around. " Are you coming?"

" I can't go down with these heels!"

Draco came back up and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

" What do you think you're doing?" she asked

" What does it look I'm doing? If you say you're fat I will throw you in the water because you're not!"

Jackie decided to keep her mouth shut.

" Here you go!" He carefully dropped her to the ground.

" Thank you!"

Draco led her to a rock.

" This is what you wanted to show me?" Jackie asked 

Draco answered, " No I wanted to show you the sunset!"

Jackie said, " But Draco the sun hasn't set yet!"

" I know." He said. " We came a bit too early. I usually come here if I need to think about something or if I am upset. It's peace and quiet here!"

Jackie said, " So…Draco tell me a bit about yourself."

" Well…I'm Draco Malfoy from the Malfoy Manor. I'm a slytherin and my favorite color is black and I like quidditch and pina colodas in the rain."

Jackie said, " I'm Jackie Allan from Ontario, Canada and I'm in gryffindor and my favorite color is pink and I enjoy quidditch and playing soccer which is a muggle sport and u also enjoy Pina colodas in the rain."

" Really?" Draco asked

" Really, really!" Jackie said

Finally the sunset was setting.

" Wow it's beautiful!" Jackie said.

Draco looked at Jackie. " It is!" Jackie turned around.

" You were looking at my side profile. Omg!"

" What?" Draco said

" You saw my ugly big fat nose. I honestly need a nose job but they're so expensive. And whenever someone sees from my side the first thing they see is my nose!"

Draco thought. She's ruining the romance. Here she is blabbing on about her nose when all I wanted her to do was enjoy the view and kiss her! Well here goes nothing.

Draco said, " Shut up and kiss me!"

Before she could speak Draco was kissing her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Omg this is the best part of the story! For me that is) it was a very passionate kiss.

Jackie said, " You know in Canada our second language is French and there's this thing called French kissing!"

Draco said, " Show me the works!"

Jackie and Draco were kissing. Jackie thought. Omg this is real this isn't a dream! Then Jackie remembered. " Omg! They're announcing the Yule ball king and queen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal and Dean were dancing to I wanna be with you by Mandy Moore. While Ian was talking to Crabble and Goyle about quidditch. Danielle saw Heather all by her self and she decided to talk to her.

" Hey Heather!" Danielle said as she saw Heather hogging the chips.

Heather looked up. " Hey Dani!"

Danielle said, " Nehal and Dean make such a good couple!"

Heather said, " Lavender must be jealous!"

Professor Dumbledore said, " Yo! Everybody gather around!"

Jackie and Draco came in and Draco had his arm wrapped around her waist. He looked over and saw Amanda whispering to Casey and Megan.

" I can't believe Draco ditched me!"

Casey said, " Yeah and I can't believe Ian didn't ask me to the Yule ball!"

Amanda said, " Hello! We're talking about my crisis here!"

Megan said, " But didn't you dump Draco!"

" Yeah I did." Amanda said. " But I think he still has feelings for me because he was the one that asked me to go to the Yule ball with him. I remember I was his date last year too!"

Casey said, " Then why did you go to the Yule ball with him again?"

" Because I feel sorry for him!"

" Why do you feel sorry for him?" asked Megan.

Amanda said, " Because one day poor Malfoy is going to get his heart broken. It's so sad!"

Professor Dumbledore started rapping.

__

Yo my name is Dumbledore AKA Mc Money dog! I'm hear to say that I don't want any pussy or cot I'm just rapping like a real gansta I'm an alligator going up the escalator I'm lover not a hater! I like to party in my naught Pjs. I'm doing my thang just keeping up my rein! You gotta play my mother fuckin' song on the radio! I'm gansta and a hot wanksta and even if I was I wouldn't be here to cheer you mother fuckers on! I'm on a roll show me the polls I can't stop I ain't choppin' now! I love being a wizard! It's all fun and play and I've had fun all day! But you will know me as your school headmaster! (By the way I made that rap up)

Everyone cheered.

Dumbledore said, " The Yule ball king is…Neville Longbottom!"

Neville just stood there. 

" Go Neville!" Harry said. All the gryffindors were cheering and the slytherins looked disappointed.

Neville went up on stage and said, " Umm…hi…I didn't think this would happen but…thanks for voting for me!"

Dumbledore said, " Now the Yule queen is…Heather Reid!"

Heather walked up and said, " Mah! Thanks…this is hunky mama! Wowzers. Chicken forever!"

****

Sorry if I haven't been posting most of the chapters up I've been busy studying for exams and stuff so yeah…thanks 2 all my reviewers who keep on reviewing and reading my story!

__


	20. Chapter 20 Meeting the house elves

The Power of four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!

As days went by, weeks started to go by. Exams were coming up and Hermione was pressuring them into studying. Nehal, Heather, Harry, the Wesley's and Lee Jordan were having a massive snowball fight while Hermione was tutoring Jackie and Danielle in the library. 

The teams for the snowball fight were Nehal, Heather, Fred and George. The other team was Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lee Jordan.

Nehal said, " Heather stay in the base. I'm going in!"

Heather pulled her legs closer to her chest and kept looking behind to see if they needed back up.

Nehal was running down the field and was trying to get the other teams supply of snowballs.

Ron saw Nehal and knew now would be a good time to be playful and flirt at the same time. He tackled her down to the ground and lay down beside her.

Nehal said, " Ron, have you ever considered playing football before?"

" What's football?" he asked

Nehal sat up. " You don't know what football is?"

Ron said, " Uhh…no."

Nehal said, " Well when the weather warms up we should play. It will be fun!"

Ron smiled. " Will you teach me?"

" Of course!" Nehal said. " Then how would you know how to play!"

Nehal got up and threw a snowball at Ron and ran back to her side without getting hit.

Every now and then Heather would look up from her hiding place and throw snowballs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione said, " I'm so glad you two decided to study for exams instead of going outside!"

Jackie said, " I don't pass…so here I am! Actually studying…you know that's just sad!"

Danielle laughed.

" Are you saying that I have a sad life?" Hermione asked, standing up from her chair.

Jackie stood up. " I wasn't saying that you had a sad life I was talking about yours truly!"

" So now you think I'm yours truly?"

" Omg Hermione you retard! I was referring to myself!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Sure you are. Anyways I have to go now!"

" What was that about?" whispered Danielle

" I have no idea!" said Jackie. " I think Hermione has had a few too many!"

Danielle said, " Maybe there's someone here we know or an older student who can help us!"

Jackie said, " Yeah like we're going to go up to someone and say can you help me study? Honestly Danielle when will you learn!"

Danielle said, " Jax you're starting to sound like Hermione!"

" Omg I am! Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heather, Nehal, Fred and George's team was victorious!

Fred said, " Nehal, Heather come here!"

" What do you want?" Nehal asked

George said, " Have you ever been in the kitchen at this school before?"

Heather said, " Do they have all you can eat muffins buffet?"

" No." Fred and George said.

Heather looked sad.

" But they do have, all you can eat cake!" They said together

" Alright! Let's go!" said Heather

Fred said, " No not till tonight but if George and I go one more time we will be caught!"

George said, " You have to tickle the pear in the fruit bowl to get in!"

Heather said, " Mah!" and she also said. " Okay. I'll see you guys 18er, I have to find Neville."

Heather went to the great hall where Neville was probably eating. But Neville was lying down on the ground in pain instead.

" Neville!" Heather yelled. " What happened?"

" Megan!" said Neville, getting up with some difficulty.

" Omg!" said Heather. She remembered Megan saying watch your back Reid after the polyjuice potion incident. " You need to see Madam Promfrey!"

Heather walked and Neville limped to the hospital wing. When Madame Promfery made him sit down and went to get medication Heather ran to tell everyone what happened.

Nehal said, " That's terrible! Is he okay?"

" He will be soon." Replied Heather. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle said, " I don't understand this work!"

" Neither do I!" added Jackie

Just then Ian came over. " Hey hot stuff!"

Danielle blushed. " Hey Ian."

" What are you doing?" he asked

" Studying."

" Sound like fun." Ian said.

Jackie said, " Yeah studying is fun if you don't understand anything! This England circulm is really strange compared to Canada's circulm."

Ian said, " Maybe I can help. What do you need to know?"

Danielle replied, " I just need to know some of the potions stuff!"

Ian said, " Potions that's my excellency well that's more like Draco but I can still help!"

" Go for it!" Danielle said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal and Heather went upstairs to the girl's doromoritory. They saw Hermione studying alone.

" Where's Jackie and Danielle?" Nehal asked

" Up your buttcrack!" said the voice.

" There in the library!" Hermione answered

Heather said, " Oh there not up your buttcrack?"

Hermione turned around. " No and they never will be!"

Nehal said, " Why aren't you at the library with them?"

" Why do you ask so many questions?"

Heather said, " Because we want to know the answers to these questions!"

Hermione said, " Why do you want to know the answer?"

Nehal said, " Ha! You just asked a question!"

" Yes I did because I am asking Heather why she wants to know the answers to my questions!"

Nehal said, " Well we want answers!"

Hermione replied, " Well you have to be patient I have to read encyclopedias 2 and 3!"

Nehal and Heather looked at each other and left the room. At that same time Jackie and Danielle left the library. 

Jackie said, " I'm surprised Ian didn't give you a study lesson if you know what I mean!"

Danielle said, " Jackie!"

Danielle started to chase Jackie down the halls. But Jackie tripped. She looked back to see if Danielle was close behind her. She looked up and saw Draco.

" Er-hi!" said Jackie and she couldn't see Danielle anywhere. This is so embarrassing, she thought.

" What happened to you?" asked Draco

Jackie said, " I…I…umm…tripped on my robes…my what a klutz I am…yeah."

Draco said, " Are you okay?"

" Yeah…" said Jackie. " I have to go find Danielle…bye!"

But Draco caught her arm. " Wait! I've been meaning to talk to you about something!" said Draco

" Umm…okay."

" Did you enjoy the Yule ball?" asked Draco

" Funky chicken!" said Jackie. " I mean-yeah. I had a great time!"

" Did you hear about the hogsmede visit next weekend?" asked Draco

" Yeah." Said Jackie

" Since we sort of…kissed…do you want to go with me?" asked Draco.

Jackie's jaw dropped and she stood up quickly. She tried to say something but nothing could come out.

" Do you want to?" he asked again.

Say something! Jackie thought. But she couldn't.

" Alright I'll just go crawl under a rock now!" said Draco who was also blushing.

Finally Jackie spoke up. " Oh-okay! I mean – umm…Roger might be mad but…I'm sure we can try and sort things out I mean I still haven't apologized to him about what happened…but sure I would love to go with you!"

Draco smirked and walked away feeling happy and Danielle came up to Jackie with a big real hickey on her neck!

" Let me guess…you and Ian again?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

" At least I have a boyfriend!" said Danielle

" Well, I might." Said Jackie mysteriously.

" What do you mean?" asked Danielle. " Its not something to do with Roger is it, because I'm tired of him. He's too clingy!"

" No it's not Roger. It's…Oh! You'll find out!" Jackie walked away leaving a puzzled Danielle behind.

It was getting later and Jackie, Danielle, Nehal and Heather were getting ready to go to the kitchens.

" We need to find Timmy to get the invisibility cloak!" said Nehal.

" I can feel his presence near!" said Heather

" Meow!" said someone.

" Cat got your tongue Jackie?" said Heather

" Say what?" said Jackie confused.

" Jackie!" said Heather. " Stop rubbing my leg!"

" Heather I'm all the way over here and personally I don't think I want to rub your leg!"

Danielle said, " Heather which direction is Timmy in?"

Heather said, " He should be right…here!" Heather bent down to the ground.

" Meow!" Timmy said.

Heather grabbed Timmy and snatched the cloak from him.

Heather said, " Here he is!"

The girls walked out of the common room and Heather and Nehal remembered the instructions that Fred and George gave them.

" Now what do we do?" asked Danielle

Heather said, " We have to tickle the pear!" Heather walked up to the portrait and tickled the pear, which started to giggle, and I let them in.

" Well that was easy!" Jackie said

They took off the cloak and saw little house-elves staring at them.

" Aww there so cute!" Danielle said.

" Mah!" Heather said.

One of the house elves said, " Is Harry Potter here to see Dobby?"

" No Harry isn't here!" said Danielle

The house elves gathered around and discussed something in there own language, which the Canadian girls didn't understand.

(Beware! The next part I got from the spice girl's movie! Which I watched recently when I was sick from school)

" It's the Canadian girls!"

" How do you know?"

" Look its Danielle she's wearing a slytherin tie!"

One of the house elves walked over towards Heather and reached out its hand. The hand started to get closer to Heather's boob finally it touched it. Heather slapped his hand. " Get off!"

One of the elves said, " Can I have a kiss?" All the girls looked at Danielle since she was the one with the hickey. Danielle gulped and leaned closer to the elf and kissed it on the cheek. All the house elves cheered.

One of the house elves said to Jackie, " Can I have your autograph, it's for my cousin!"

Jackie said, " Okay what's his name?"

" Krykikiptick"

" How many k's is that?" asked Jackie

" Four!" answered Danielle

Another house elf said, " Will you sign my cloth?"

Nehal said, " Umm…alright!"

The girls had no idea that they were so popular even the house elves knew who they were!

Dobby the ring leader of the house elves said, " What do you want with poor Dobby?"

" Oh we just came for the food!" Heather said

The house elves brought them lots of food and drinks to enjoy.

" Is all of this food for us?" Danielle asked

Heather said, " Who cares! It's food, let's dig in!"

All of a sudden Winky the house elf came in dressed in a red dress with platform heels and had red lipstick smeared on her teeth.

" Hey boys!" she said. All of the house elf boys turned around.

Dobby said, " Oh it is Winky again…showing off her body!"

" Is she always like this?" asked Danielle

Dobby replied, " Yes. She has a crush on me but I don't fall for looks!"

Jackie said, " Aww that's so sweet! Dobby if your tad taller and had smaller ears I would go out with you!"

Dobby blushed. " Thanks."

Heather said, " Come on guys eat some food!"

Jackie said, " Omg I don't mean to be rude but do you guys have any Chewy Chips ahoy cookies?" (Omg I love those cookies!)

The house elves gave them bags so they could take the food back with them.

Jackie smiled. " Thank you so much! These cookies are to die for!"

Dobby said, " How is Harry Potter is he doing okay?"

Nehal said, " Yeah he's fine except he doesn't know that we still have his invisibility cloak!"

Heather said, " Actually Timmy had it!"

Nehal looked over at the table and saw some apple pie, which reminded her of her mom again.

Nehal said, " I wonder where the next death eater attack will be!"

Dobby said, " Oh it has already happened!"

" Where?" the girls said

Dobby started to hit his head on the table. " Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Jackie said, " Someone stop him before he kills himself!"

Two house elves pulled him away. Dobby said, " Me needs a time out!"

Danielle said, " I hope Dobby is okay!"

Nehal said, " I'm sure he will be okay it's just what about the people that the death eaters killed! Will they be okay?"

There was silence except for the fact you could hear Heather chewing on her food.

Jackie said, " Oh look at the time! We should go back now!"

Nehal said, " Where's Dobby I want to talk to him!"

Winky said, " I'm afraid he won't be around for awhile!"

" Why?" Nehal asked

Winky replied, " Oh he's going to be a little busy." She winked and then left.

Jackie said, " I don't like the sound of that!"

Danielle said, " Poor Dobby we should visit him more often!"

Nehal said, " Yeah and I want to get some answers from him!"

Danielle said, " I could use Sunshine to deliver a note to my parents saying we want the scoop of this death eater stuff."

Nehal said, " No I think it would be better if we asked Dobby!"

Jackie said, " But Neh Neh he won't tell!"

" We'll make him tell!"

" How?" the girls asked. 

Nehal put her hands together and did a little Mr. Burns thing. There was a thunderstorm outside and you could see flashes of lighting. Nehal said, " We'll use a truth potion!"

****

Yeah kind of got a bit hyper during this chapter but that happens sometimes anyway just a little warning the next chapter is going to be a long one! Thanks 2 all my reviewers I love you all!

  


H

  



	21. Chapter 21 The project along with a swim

The Power of Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I would love to own Draco Malfoy! (Who wouldn't?)

The next day the girls were extremely tired except for Heather who was really hyper.

" Come on guys we have to get up and eat breakfast!" 

Jackie rolled over and fell off her bed. " Ouchies!" she said

Heather pulled the sheets of Danielle's bed and told Timmy to wake up Nehal. Timmy was meowing and pulled off the sheets of Nehal's bed.

Heather said, " You people are so slow!"

Danielle said, " Heath Heath wait for me I'm coming!"

Heather and Danielle made their way to the great hall while Jackie and Nehal were taking forever to get ready.

Danielle said, " Heather when did you wake up?"

Heather said, " I couldn't sleep because Jackie was talking in her sleep!"

" What was she saying this time?" asked Danielle

Heather said, " Something about fruit roll ups. She was like Watermelon, Fruity punch, watermelon, fruity punch I want both!" (Omg remember that commercial) 

Danielle laughed. " Aren't we doing our big Comc project today?"

Hermione said, " Yes we are and I already know what were going to be doing?"

At that moment Jackie and Nehal at down. Jackie said, " Yo G what up?"

Danielle said, " Shut up Jackie, Hermione was about to tell us something important!"

Jackie whispered to Nehal. " I was just saying hello!"

" Hermione you may continue!" Danielle said

Hermione said, " Sorry I'm not telling you!"

Jackie said, " It's because I came in! Isn't it?"

Hermione said, " No! It's just Hagrid told me not to tell!"

Nehal said, " And you're going to listen to him!"

" Yes. Now if you excuse me I need to go to the library!"

Heather mimicked Hermione and everyone laughed except Harry and Ron.

After they ate their breakfast they made their way to Comc (Care of Magical creature's class) the girls were walking ahead and they noticed some thing different about Hermione. 

Jackie whispered, " Guys look…Hermione's wearing a thong!"

All the girls said, " Eww!"

Nehal said, " Why would she wear a thong?"

Danielle said, " Maybe to get Ron's attention!"

" But isn't she going out with him?" Nehal asked.

Heather replied, " Maybe she wants to dump Ron and impress Harry!"

Nehal said, " Nah! That would be a odd!"

" I think she's jealous of all the attention we're getting and wants some of her own!" Danielle suggested.

" Maybe she's a tired of Ron and is going for Malfoy." Said Nehal. " The perfect couple." Jackie glared at her. " Or not!" she added. 

Hagrid said, " Okay now I know everybody's been talkin' bout this project thing but your going to be going a little a walk and you have to locate certain magical creatures on a list that you will have to find. Now you will have to partner up with someone from the other house and whoever finishes first gets the ' A'. 

Everyone groaned except for Danielle and Ian.

Hagrid said, " Now I will draw the pairings from these two hats."

Hermione & Megan

Nehal & Avery

Ron & Ian

Parvarti & Crabble

Jackie & Goyle

Heather & Marq

Lavender & Amanda

Danielle & Malfoy

Neville & Adrian

Harry & Casey

They all began to meet up with their partners and go along the trail.

Megan said, " Your going to do most of the work because you're the smarter one!"

Hermione said, " But were a team!"

Megan rolled her eyes, " Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nehal said, " Okay I don't really know you but I guess we have to work together."

They started walking until Nehal spotted something. " Hey it's a hippogriff. Can you check that one off?"

Avery was speechless and just started at her. (He was doing a face that my friend makes) 

Nehal replied, " You're starting to freak me out!"

Avery said, " Oh am I?"

Nehal said, " Yes you are!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~

Ron said, " So I here you are going out with Danielle?"

Ian said, " So I here you are going out with Hermione?"

" So I guess where both lucky guys then." Said Ron.

Ian slowly backed away from Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parvarti and Crabble didn't talk much it was basically silence until Crabble asked; " Do you like food?"

" Weirdo!" Parvarti said.

Jackie said, " How about we split up that way we will be faster and get the ' A '!"

Goyle said, " Huh? What are we doing?"

Jackie said, " Fine you can come with me but you have to stay at least 2 feet away from me…got it?"

Goyle said, " How much is 2 feet?"

Jackie muttered under her breath. " Dick face." 

Heather and Marq didn't want to do the assignment so they just sat under an apple tree eating the apples off the tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~

Amanda said, " I can't believe I have to work with you. We better get that A!"

Lavender said, " Well I guess we will have to work together then!"

Amanda yelled, " That's loser talk!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco said, " So how many times have you and Ian made-out?"

Danielle said, " That's none of your business! Did Ian tell you?"

Draco said, " No but he tells me you're a good kisser so I was wondering if you could give me a little kiss!"

Danielle yelled, " No Malfoy!" And she walked away.

Neville and Adrian weren't really talking to each other so they decided to split up.

~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So does Harry Potter know his creatures very well?" asked Casey.

Harry said, " Yes Hagrid has taught me a lot, I have learned wisely!"

Casey said, " Right…"

Danielle and Draco were so far in first place and not far behind them were Nehal and Avery, Jackie and Goyle. Now it was a race back to Hagrid, where the other students were sitting that gave up.

Jackie said "Goyle, how fast can you run?" 

"I prefer to walk" he answered.

"Give me the sheet" Jackie said. She started to run in slow motion toward the finish line.

Nehal said, "No…" She started running after her.

Danielle and Draco turned around and saw them coming in slow motion.

Draco grabbed Danielle's arm. " Come on we have to go!"

Danielle said, " I have an idea!" As soon as Jackie and Nehal were close enough Danielle said. " Guys stop!" It started to rain and the grounds were all muddy.

Hagrid said, " Hurry up!"

Danielle said, " Guys instead of one us getting the A why don't we all go together!"

Jackie said, " What are you talking about?"

Danielle replied, " We could link arms and run together that way we could all get the A!"

Jackie and Nehal looked at each other.

Nehal said, " Alright let's do this!"

The girls linked arms and the marathon music came on. They started running together.

Danielle yelled, " Heather come over here!"

Heather started to run and held her arms out. (She was running like Dr.Evil…you know how he runs…) Heather linked to their chain.

They started to run together. It was hard because the rain was creating mud, which made the mud become slippery. Jackie tripped which caused the whole chain to break. They all fell in the mud.

" Jackie!" they said.

Jackie replied, " Oh are you afraid of a little mud?" She grabbed a chunk of mud and threw it at Danielle's face.

Jackie said, " Oops…my fingers must have slipped."

Nehal threw some mud at Jackie. " Oops…I guess my fingers must have slipped too!"

Everyone laughed. The girls all exchanged evil looks to each other and started to throw mud at each other. All of the other students decided to join in the mud fight. It was now raining really hard but nobody cared except for Hagrid who was trying to get the creatures to come inside.

Danielle stood up and said, " Wahoo!" Ian grabbed her waist from behind and brought her to the ground (Ow!)

Nehal was doing cartwheels in the mud and Jackie and Heather were doing their kung fu thing in slow motion and falling in the mud to give it some effect.

All the students were having a great time. 

" This is the first time I've seen the slytherins happy." Heather whispered to Jackie. " Other than the time they beat Hufflepuff at Quidditch!"

Jackie looked at Draco and thought. He sure looks happy.

Nehal said, " This time he's not covered in slime he's covered in mud!"

" Ho ho hum!" said Heather.

Jackie said, " But he looks hot in mud!"

" Who are you girls talking about?" said Draco.

" Umm" said Jackie, turning red.

" Were you talking about me?"

Jackie said stuttering; " Umm…we were talking about…this horrible weather…and umm…that we should go inside!"

" Good idea!" said Draco.

Hagrid called them over and everyone went back to their dormoritys. Along the way they left mud tracks from their shoes and they knew the caretaker would be very upset so they got the mud to disappear using a spell.

The girls knew it would be a fight to the shower. Danielle got ready the fastest and dashed into the washroom with all the gryffindor girls behind. Danielle slammed the door and all the girls ran into the door. They all collapsed on to the floor. 

Nehal said, " Well there's always the lake!"

Hermione yelled, " Are you insane? It's freezing!"

" Come on Hermione it will be like a polar dip experience for you!" Heather said.

" Parvarti said, " What's a polar dip?"

Jackie answered, " It's when your buttcrack explodes!" 

" Eww gross!" Lavender said

Nehal said, " Oh my gosh you guys are so gullible a polar dip is when you take a dip in freezing cold water. If you were from Canada you would understand!"

Parvarti and Lavender said, " Okay, let's try it!"

" Well…I don't know!" Hermione said.

" Please Mione…please!" Heather begged.

" Since when did you start calling me Mione?"

" Since now!" replied Heather.

Hermione said, " It's alright I'd rather wait my turn I'm sure Danielle won't be long!"

Danielle yelled from inside the washroom. " I don't know about that Mione!"

" This is so unfair!" Hermione ran into the girls' dormitory and slammed the door. 

" What's gotten into her?" Heather asked.

Jackie said, " Maybe her thong went way up her buttcrack!"

Everyone laughed.

They all got dressed into their swimsuits. Heather wore purple 2-piece, Nehal wore a green 2 piece and Jackie wore a two piece swimsuit with fire on it. They wrapped a towel around themselves and sneaked out without anyone seeing them.

" Okay the coast is clear!" said Nehal.

Nehal, Heather and Jackie ran straight into the water. Parvarti and Lavender walked very slowly and carefully.

" Cold!!!!" screamed Nehal.

" Omg this reminds me of camp!" said Heather. Jackie just started splashing everyone with water.

Heather started to laugh and then went under the water and came back up with a very serious face. 

Hermione came outside and touched the water with her toe and started to shake her head. " No! It's too cold!"

" Mione! Just come in!" said Nehal.

" Stop calling me that!" said Hermione.

But Parvarti and Lavender started running towards the lake and pushed Hermione in. 

" Ahhh!" Hermione screamed but she swam towards everyone else, in her thong bikini.

All of a sudden guys started to come and watch this babe fest of some sort.

" Quick guys under the water!" Nehal said,

Nehal, Heather and Jackie all went under water but eventually came back up for air. 

Parvarti started to try and hit Nehal for stealing Dean,

Nehal said, " Gurl I'll fight ya but now isn't a good time!"

Heather said, " Mah! I agree."

Jackie said, " Oh great Roger is over there."

Nehal said, " Go over there then."

" No!" Jackie said

" But you have to apologize to him!" Heather said.

Jackie said, " I know I should apologize to him but…now's not the time!"

The guys started to take off their shirts.

Heather said, " Omg their going to kill us!"

" Run!" Nehal yelled.

" You mean swim! You can't run in water!" said Jackie.

Nehal said, " Whatever!"

The girls started doing front crawl. Parvarti and Lavender stayed behind and talked with some of the boys.

Heather said, " Jackie look its Roger! And he's swimming towards us!"

Nehal said, " He isn't built!"

Jackie looked at Nehal and said, " It's the look that counts."

" No! You've got it wrong!" cried Nehal. " A good tan and some muscles is what counts!" 

" Guys" said Heather. " I found something to hold on to." (Ow!)

" Great!" said Nehal. She pulled it out of the water. " But it isn't that steady." (Ow!)

" Umm…guys…someone told me that there is a giant squid in this lake." Jackie said, The girls looked at each other and screamed, and started swimming away from land towards a group of fighting boys.

" It's Roger and Draco!" said Heather

" Now there's a boy with a good build!" reported Nehal

" Take your eyes off him. He's mine!" Jackie snapped. 

" Guys!" said Heather. " They seem to be fighting over… Jackie!"

" Who would want to fight over you?" said Nehal teasingly. Jackie chose to ignore that. 

Roger and Draco were pushing each other into the water,

" It looks like there flirting or getting it on!" said Heather. 

" No. It looks like fighting to me!" said Nehal. 

Draco said, " She likes me!"

Roger said, " No you like her but she doesn't like you!"

" This is too weird!" said Jackie.

" What do you mean?" asked Nehal.

Jackie replied, " At our old school none of the guys liked me but when you come to England it's like wow x2!"

Heather said, " But at our old school I was a dork magnet!"

Nehal said, " Guys I hate to change the subject but there's a fight going on! Like right in front of us!"

Heather said, " Wait guys you gotta see my Nestea plunge impression!" Heather fell backwards into the water. She came back up and said, " Nestea take the plunge!"

" Heather this is serious!" said Nehal

" So…you fight all the time!" said Heather

" Wanna go?"

" No thanks I like staying here!"

Jackie said, " Guys cut it out! We have a _real _fight to stop!"

Nehal and Heather looked at Jackie.

" Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Nehal said, " Jackie you idiot! You were the one that said to stop the fight!"

" I said _we!" _objected Jackie.

Heather said, " But they're fighting over _you _not us!"

Jackie said, " But I don't want to risk it. Last time I did and Nehal hit me in the nose!"

" It was an accident!" said Nehal. " Besides there not even using wands!"

Just then Draco and Roger got out there wands.

Jackie said, " Thanks a lot Nehal!"

Jackie nervously swam towards Roger and Draco. She came back up for air and saw Draco and Roger. Roger and Draco both said spells at the same time. Jackie got the wind knocked out of her and she flew back into the water.

There was silence until Heather said, " Isn't she supposed to come back up?"

" I'll get her!" said Draco

" No I will!" said Roger

Nehal said, " Hello! She's like sinking lower into the lake as we speak so someone should go save her!"

" Or else the merpeople are going to eat her for dinner!" said Heather.

Harry said, " I will save her!" He dived into the water. He ate some gillyweed and developed fins. He kept swimming until he saw Jackie lying down at the bottom. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He carried her to the surface.

" Why does Potter get to save her?" Draco asked

" Cause you didn't!" said Nehal

" Shut up Pradhan!"

" Make me." She said smiling.

Draco just glared at her and looked down at the water.

Nehal whispered to Heather. " I'm good!"

Harry arrived to the surface and returned to normal. He held Jackie in his arms. He gently dropped her on the ground.

Nehal said, " Heather didn't you take CPR in health class?"

Heather said, " Yeah but I'll only do it to a guy!"

Nehal yelled, " Does anybody know how to do CPR?"

Hermione said, " Nehal it's a muggle thing not a lot of people are going to know how to do it!"

Colin Creevy said, " Oh I know!"

Sanja said, " Colin knows. My boyfriend the hero! Oh no I have to dye my hair!"

" Does anyone else know?" asked Nehal, positive that when Jackie woke up, she wouldn't be delighted that Colin Creevy did CPR on her!"

Draco said, " I know how!"

" You!" Heather scoffed. " Right, whatever. Ha ha…you're funny!"

" No really! I've seen it before!"

" Sure you have…" said Roger

" No really…I swear!"

" Okay give it a try! And make sure you invite us for your trial and Jackie's funeral!" said Nehal.

" How do you spell CPR?" said Neville out of nowhere. Draco was still glaring at Nehal.

" Someone do CPR!" cried Heather. " I don't want to do it or I'll be a lesbo!"

Harry said, " I'll do it! CPR won't effect me. I had to do CPR on Dudley before. It was quite enjoyable."

Draco said, " Back away from her Potter!"

Roger said, " Yeah!" Everyone looked at him. " Like he said!"

" You two aren't even doing anything so move out of the way botches!" said Harry

" Hey were not botches!" Draco and Roger said at the same time.

" Mua ha ha ha ha!" said Heather

Harry bent down and looked at Jackie. What a beautiful face. He thought. If only I wasn't…gay! (I decided to make Harry in this story gay because I hate Daniel Ratcliffe) 

He was about to do mouth to mouth when Draco grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face, which broke his glasses.

" I can fix your glasses Harry!" said Hermione

" No!" cried Nehal. " Let the memory of this remain in his mind forever." Everyone looked at Nehal.

" Sorry! Got a little dramatic! It happens sometimes."

" Mah!" said Heather

Draco did CPR on Jackie while Nehal and Heather whispered to each other. 

" He is sucking the soul out of her!" said Nehal

" No! It looks like he is kissing her from his heart." Said Heather

" Do you mind?" he asked

" Sorry." Nehal and Heather said, containing themselves from laughing.

Jackie's eyes opened and she started spluttering water from her mouth. She sat up and started coughing.

Nehal, Heather and Roger all bent down beside her.

" Omg you killed her!" Heather said

" Jackie speak to me!" said Nehal

Jackie just stared at everyone. She felt like throwing up the tons of sand and water she swallowed. Jackie tried to stand up but she was all shaky. She ran towards the lake.

" Not again." Said Roger

Jackie bent down and all of this stuff came out from her mouth. (Eww!) She started singing:

__

I'm alive I can feel the blood rushing through my veins and that's all I need to know cuz I'm not looking for a chance cuz I've got friends and enemies but It just don't bother me cuz as long as I believe I can breathe!

Heather said, " I think she's cured!"

Jackie started twirling around in the water, and doing jetties in the air.

Nehal and Heather joined in with Jackie and they started singing:

__

That's the way, uh, uh, I like it, uh, uh that's the way uh, uh, I like it

****

Well I'm finished writing the chapter. The next chapter is a short one! 


	22. Chapter 22 Ginny's secret

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!!! 

The next day the girls were all in the great hall.

Nehal said, " Guys have you heard about of battle of the bands?"

" No." the girls said

" Wow your enthusiastic!" said Nehal sarcastically. " Anywho guys we could win this thing! We've probably had the most experience!"

Danielle said, " But we don't even have a name."

" Well…let's think of one." Said Nehal

" How about pussy?" Jackie suggested.

" No!" The girls yelled.

Jackie said, " No you didn't let me finish. I was going to say Pussy cats!"

" How about Ham!" said Heather.

" We need it to be more catchy!" said Danielle

" Carp!" said Heather. " Or carp barrier." Everyone started at her. " Or the Mua ha ha has!"

Jackie said, " How about 99% angels!"

The girls all agreed on that name except for Hermione who overheard them.

" You! Angels!" she said. " Honestly, give me a break!"

" Does anyone know a really good hex that will finish her off?" said Nehal. Hermione packed her things hurriedly and ran away.

Heather said, " When is the contest?"

" In a week." Replied Nehal.

" Who are we against?" asked Danielle

Nehal said, " So far our biggest competition is Amanda, Casey and Megan! I'm not sure what their band is called though but we'll be ready for them."

" And what if we're not?" asked Heather

" We will be!" said Nehal looking up and scrunching the paper up.

Danielle, Heather and Jackie just looked at each other. After a while Nehal came out of her daze.

" Alright we'll need to schedule some practices." She said.

" Well I guess you can be in charge of that!" said Jackie putting her feet up on the table and stretching her arms back.

Nehal said, " Actually Jackie you can be in charge of that! Since you know when the quidditch practices are!"

" Doh!" Jackie said, 

" What class do we have next?" Danielle asked

" Dada." Jackie answered

The girls groaned.

" I hope we get out of class early today!" said Heather

" Like that's going to happen?" Danielle said

Heather replied, " It could you never know…the world could be in trouble and we have to save it!"

The girls all laughed at Heather.

Danielle said, " Speaking of Dada I have to go early. Mr. Judge wants to talk to me about my flat homework assignment." She rolled her eyes and left.

Just then Jackie started sorting out her Smarties into different colors.

Nehal asked, " Aren't you supposed to eat the red ones last?"

Jackie said, " Well I tried it yesterday and you know Harry?"

" Yeah! Of course I know him!"

" He was doing ballet!"

Heather started moving her fingers and singing. " Do, do, do, do!" (Circus music…you know how it sounds like)

Nehal and Jackie looked at each other and gave high fives. " Hello!" they said.

Heather said, " Is ballet when those circus bears are in the tiny cars?"

" No Heath Heath. It's a type of dance!"

Danielle was making her way to Dada but then she spotted Ginny Weasly and Ian together.

That's odd. She thought. You never see a gryffindor and a slytherin together but then again I'm going out with a slytherin. But is she flirting with my boyfriend?

Ian walked away and Danielle decided to give Ginny a little talking to.

" Ginny did you notice the tie Ian's wearing?"

" Yeah he's wearing a gryffindor tie!"

" Yeah and I'm wearing a slytherin tie so that makes Ian I a couple!"

Ginny said, " l8er I'm going to outside to smoke weed wanna come?"

" You smoke?"

" Hell yeah!"

" Does Ron know about this?"

" No! But don't tell him!"

" I won't…but you should!" Danielle paused. " Why are you doing this to yourself?"

" Don't know…just am."

" What other stuff do you do Ginny?"

" I smoke like 8 cigarettes a day and I smoke pot and I steal and I strip for cash and have sex at least 5 times a day!"

" Listen Ginny I g2g but you have to stop doing that stuff!"


	23. Chapter 23 The lord of the blingbling

Chapter 23

Disclaimer as usual

It was Dada class and Mr. Judge was giving them a lecture on dark curses.

" Now you have to make sure that your wand isn't sharp. If it is then the curse will not work. Now any questions?"

Hermione said, " Professor you didn't even tell us what the curse was!"

There was silence. 

Mr. Judge said, " Well if you let me pick the piece then you would know the curse! Now you must sit away from everyone and work!"

Jackie looked at the clock. One minute felt like one hour. I need a miracle she thought.

Bang! Dumbledore came in the classroom.

" Hello headmaster!"

" Yo Robert what up? I need to speak to my hommies!"

" Hommies?"

" Yeah my hommies down south you know what I'm saying?"

" No. Not really."

" That's cause you have to bounce with da flow man!"

" Headmaster what is it you want?"

" I need to speak to Harry, Nehal, Danielle, Heather and…"

Jackie thought. Please say my name. Please say my name.

" Jackie! Yo come with me. Meet me in my crib y'all know where it's at!"

Jackie looked up at the ceiling and said. " Thank you!"

Nehal said, " Jaxs hurry up!"

Before they went out of the classroom door, Jackie said, 

" See you later suckers!" She tried to open the door but she couldn't open it. Everyone was looking at her.

Jackie said, " I'm sure someone put a hex on this door so I can't get it open!" She started to push it open from the side.

Nehal looked back and didn't see Jackie. She opened the door and Jackie fell. Luckily no one in the class saw.

Jackie stood up. " Hi!" she said nervously.

Nehal shook her head and replied, " You and doors Jackie!"

" Guys why would Dumbledore want see us?" asked Danielle

Harry said, " I know he wants to see me but I don't know about you guys."

" Are we in trouble?" Heather asked.

" No." Harry said. " Dumbledore wants us to help him."

Heather replied, " I already helped him with his gansta style."

Harry answered, " No it's something much more important!"

Nehal and Jackie had never been into Dumbledore's office before. 

Harry said, " He's gone bonkers!"

Jackie said, " I love that word!"

Harry continued, " His whole office is covered with pictures of Eve, Eminem and Jay-Z. And he wears tons of ice."

Dumbledore came down the stairs. " Thanks for coming y'all!"

" Thanks for getting us out of Dada!" said Jackie

Dumbledore said, " If you didn't like that class then why don't you skip!"

Jackie said, " You would let us do that? Thanks!"

Harry said, " Dumbledore show them the…"

Dumbledore said, " My name is MC Money dog!"

" Right!" Harry said. " But show them…"

" Fo sho!" Dumbledore went back up the stairs. 

" What is he going to show us Harry?" asked Danielle

" Your buttcrack!" said the voice.

Harry answered, " You'll see."

" Is it our permanent records?" Nehal asked

" Is it his bling - bling?" Heather said.

" Is it the new Obie Trice CD?" Jackie asked.

" Is it another one of his posters?" asked Danielle

" Stop asking me these questions!" Harry yelled. " You're giving me a headache."

" Why are we giving you a headache?" Heather asked

"Where are we giving you a headache?" Jackie asked

" When are we giving you a headache?" Nehal asked

" What are we giving you a headache?" Danielle asked

" Stop it!" Yelled Harry

Dumbledore came back with a box in his hand.

" What's in the box?" Danielle asked

Dumbledore said, " Before I open this you have to make a promise. Raise your hand and say I will never tell the lord of the bling – bling's secret!"

Everyone raised their hands and said, " I will never tell the lord of the bling – bling's secret!"

Dumbledore replied, " Very well!" He opened the box and there was a ring with the letter S on it.

The girls gasped and said, " The Schwartz!" 

" You've heard of it?" Harry asked

Nehal said, " Of course! Who hasn't heard of it!"

Dumbledore said, " Yo Harry this is for you. Be careful with it."

Harry put the ring on and he felt this powerful force. 

" Wow!" he said.

" Why does he get to wear the ring?" said Heather who looked very jealous.

" Cause he's famous!" answered Dumbledore. " He is the chosen one!"

Danielle said, " If he has the upside of the Schwartz then who has the downside?"

" Voldemort." Answered Dumbledore.

" Why are you telling us this now?" Jackie said, " It's almost the end of the year. Why couldn't you tell us before?"

Dumbledore replied, " Yo dudes wake up! The death eaters are coming tomorrow!"

The girls all gasped. 

" I need your help. I need you guys to protect this ring when you got to hogsmede tomorrow."

Nehal said, " Alright! We'll be able to kick those death eaters butts!"

Dumbledore said, " Yo guy you crazy, that's impossible…you don't want to get them angry!"

" Why?"

" I don't really remember…all I know is that I'm a gansta!"

The girls all looked at each other. Right away they knew that if they got angry they would turn you into a gansta.

Dumbledore said, " Good luck, keep your eyes peeled and watch your back!"

****

Authors note: Well it's a short chapter but the next chapter gets quite interesting…please review!!!! Luv ya all. 


	24. Chapter 24 The kidnapping

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: as usual

Today was one of the last hogsmede trips. Danielle was going with Ian along with Jackie and Draco on a double date (well sort of) Nehal, Heather and Fiona were trying to get any information from Dobby about any recent death eater attacks.

Danielle said, " Jaxs hurry up!"

Jackie replied, " Hold on I have to decide how to wear my hair! I'll meet you there!"

" You sure?"

" Yeah. I'm totally sure! Go on ahead!"

~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dobby said, " Your back and you brought a friend along with you!"

Nehal said, " That's right! Now Dobby we want answers!"

Dobby got scared and hid behind a table.

Heather said, " Dobby if you want Harry Potter to die then that's fine we'll just…"

Dobby said, " Okay…I'll tell! Do you know the muffin man?"

" The muffin man!" Heather said jumping up and down. " I had an affair with him!"

Dobby continued, " He is holding all the muffins hostage and that's why we haven't been able to serve them for quite some time."

Fiona said, " We're talking about death eaters here not muffins!"

Jackie did a messy bun in her hair and started to walk towards Hogsmede but then she noticed that Roger was with…Hermione! (Bet you didn't expect that) I didn't know they were going out! Thought Jackie, who was feeling slightly jealous, besides he did say I was pretty!

Jackie walked up towards them. " I didn't know you guys were going out?"

Roger answered, " We're not. Hermione is just telling me about this great book in the library!"

Jackie said, " Let me guess…is the book called Rare flowers and where to find them?"

"Huh?" Roger asked

" Nothing." Jackie said quickly. "Honestly it's okay if you guys are going out!"

Hermione said, " Aren't you supposed to be meeting someone?"

Jackie looked at Hermione and shook her head. If she mentioned Malfoy she would be in big trouble.

" Like Malfoy!" she said.

Roger looked at Jackie. "Are you going out with him?"

Jackie said, " Umm…no we just have a…very interesting friendship! We haven't gone out on a date…yet!"

Roger looked at Jackie and made a fist. 

Jackie gulped, " Please don't hurt me!"

" I'll see you at the flagpole after school!" said Roger, and he and Hermione walked off.

Dobby said, " So Harry Potter is the chosen one to use the Schwartz?"

Heather said, " Yeppers!"

Nehal said, " Dobby, when are the death eaters going to attack?"

" In Hogsmede, today soon!"

Fiona said, " We have to go find all the Hogwarts students in Hogsmede and tell them!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle looked at her watch. Where is she? She was supposed to be here. Thought Danielle.

Draco felt a bit uncomfortable with Ian snuggling up to Danielle.

" Where is Jackie?" Draco asked

Danielle answered, " She's coming! She should be here real soon!"

Ian and Draco looked at each other. Danielle looked worried.

" Are you alright?" Ian said putting an arm around her shoulder.

" Oh Ian!" she said. " I'm worried about Jackie! Death eaters are supposed to attack Hogsmede and she said she would be here!"

Draco said, " I'll go look for her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackie looked behind her and saw something move behind her. She turned around but no one was there. I bet its Roger and Hermione snogging! She thought. But she heard the noise again even louder.

Nehal, Heather and Fiona ran towards Hogsmede.

Nehal said, " We gotta run faster someone could be getting attacked!"

" Schwartz!" Yelled Heather

Fiona said, " Omg did you hear that scream?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked down a street, looking for Jackie. It was very crowded and he wasn't sure if she was in any of the shops.

Suddenly he heard a scream. Draco ran towards where the noise came from: Could it be Jackie???????

There was a dark shape with an arm around someone's neck, holding her at wand point – it was Jackie! (Jackie + Draco = (l))

Jackie said, " Omg you're not Roger you're a…death eater!" She started kicking and screaming.

" Jackie!" Yelled Draco and started running towards her.

Nehal, Heather and Fiona started running from the other side.

" We're getting closer!" Fiona said

Draco rolled up his sleeves and was ready to punch the death eater.

He hit the death eater in the face and the death eater staggered back but dragged Jackie with his wand on her neck. Jackie started choking because he was strangling her. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

The death eater wrapped its cloak around Jackie and said, " Hello!" But nothing happened. " Wait!" he said. " That's the wrong word…"

Draco said, " Umm…goodbye!"

The death eater said, " Oh yes!" He wrapped his cloak around again and said, " Good bye!" He apparated along with Jackie.

Nehal, Heather and Fiona finally arrived.

Nehal said, " You helped them escape!"

Draco said, " I didn't mean to it was pretty obvious that the death eater was in training.

Fiona said, " They let Dumbledore go so maybe they will let Jackie go!"

There was silence.

" Or maybe not!" she added.

Danielle and Ian arrived to the scene to see what was going on.

" What's going on?" asked Danielle

Draco said, " Jackie got kidnapped by a death eater!"

" Yeah and you helped them!" said Nehal

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

Danielle said, " Guys cut it out! We have to start a search party!"

Nehal said, " Ian, Draco and Fiona I need you guys to tell Dumbledore. Dani, Heath Heath let's go find Harry!"

****

Well what do you think? The next chapter gets a bit interesting…


	25. Chapter Dumbledore's party

Chapter 25

        Jackie found herself in a dark place lit with candles and people wearing cloaks. The death eater that brought her here was pushing her forward. "I'll have Vivian look after you while I get my lord."

        The death eater went to get lord Voldemort. Vivian was lord Voldemort's assistant.

        "Hello!" she said

        Jackie turned around. "Who are you…and where the hell am I?"

        Vivian said, "You my child are going to help us! My name is Vivian and I am here to help Voldemort!"

        "I'd never help you, you ugly bitch!"

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The death eater opened the door and saw Voldemort playing with his toys! (lol) He had toys of himself, Jackie, Harry, Nehal, Heather, Fiona, Draco and Ian. He used these toys as a plan to capture Jackie.

        Voldemort's toy said, "Now I am going to kill you all mua ha ha!"

        Nehal's toy said, "No you won't!"

        Heather's toy said, "I love muffins!"

        Fiona's toy said, "We have to stop him!"

        Danielle's toy said, "I love you Ian!"

        Voldemort knocked down all of the toys down except himself, Jackie, Draco and Ian.

        Ian's toy said, "Hey leave my girlfriend alone!" Ian's toy was knocked down.

        Draco's toy said, "Hey what did you do to my friend?" Draco's toy was knocked down.

        Harry's toy said, "I'm gay!"

        Voldemort's toy said, "That's too bad because now you must die!"

        Now there was he and Jackie left.

        Voldemort's toy said, "Now you must kiss me!"

        Jackie's toy said, "No I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate you! But yet…I find you strangely attractive!"

        Voldemort's toy said, "Yes that's why you should kiss me!"

        "No"

        "Yes"

        "No"

        "Yes"

        "No…your wand is so big!"

        The death eater finally spoke.

        "Lord"

        "What?" Voldemort said gathering his toys and trying to hide them from the death eater.

        "We captured her!"

        "Brilliant! I'll be there in a second. Did you happen to see anything?"

        "No my lord I did not see you playing with your toys!"

        ~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Fiona, Draco and Ian ran towards the school.

        "Do you think he will be in his office?" asked Fiona

        "Probably." Draco said. "He practically lives there!"

        They ran up to the statue.

        "What's the password?" Ian asked

        "Your buttcrack!" said the voice

        "I don't think that's the password." Fiona said

        Draco said, "Wait, I remember…the password is Mentos!"

        The statue opened and the three of them went up the spiral staircase and could hear music playing.

        "What is he doing in there?" Ian asked

        Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, maybe he's having a party!"

They opened the door and saw Dumbledore break dancing in the center of the room.

        Everyone in the room kept saying, "Go Money dog, go Money dog!"

        All of a sudden these guys picked up Fiona and everyone was passing her through air.

        "Help!" she yelled. "Hey don't touch me!"

        Draco said, "Hey Ian check out those hot chicks!"

        Ian yelled, "Hang on Fiona! Malfoy we have to help her!"

        Draco answered, "After I have a little chat with these gals."

        Nehal, Heather and Danielle kept on looking down the streets for Harry but couldn't find him.

        "We've looked everywhere!" said Nehal who plopped herself down in a chair.

        Heather said, "Hang on…we still have Timmy…he can help us!" She started to communicate with him.

        In a couple of seconds you could see Timmy running down a hill.

        "Timmy!" Heather yelled. They both ran towards each other.

        "This is defiantly a Kodak moment!" said Danielle

        All of a sudden some music came on.

        "United at last!" Commented Nehal.

        Heather lifted up Timmy in the air and she spun him around.

        "Meow!" said Timmy

        "Enough of the drama Heather!" said Danielle

        Heather said, "Alright! Now Timmy find Harry Potter!"

        Timmy led the way to find Harry who was telling Hagrid his fortune.

        "Now on this line." He started to feel Hagrid's hand. "You will have a dog!"

        Timmy bursted onto the scene and said, "Meow!"

        Hagrid ran away and Harry looked up. "What was that for?"

        "Meow." said Timmy.

        "Why were you telling Hagrid's fortune?" asked Heather

        "Never mind." said Harry.

        "Anyways," said Danielle. "Harry…we need your help!"

        Harry said, "Have the death eaters attacked yet?"

        "Yeah." said Nehal. "And they took Jackie with them."

        Harry paused. "There using her as bait!"

        "What do you mean?" asked Heather

        Harry replied, "They want me to come save her so Voldemort can kill me!"

There was silence until Heather said, "Harry use the Schwartz!"

"I don't know." said Harry

"It's for Jackie! You have to!" said Nehal

        "I don't want to be killed, we should be more careful." said Harry.

        "Then be careful while you're using the Schwartz!" said Heather.

        "Meow." agreed Timmy.

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Ian ran to get Fiona. "Hey put her down!"

        One of the guys said, "As you wish!" They dropped Fiona but luckily Ian caught her in his arms.

        "Nice catch!" she said

        Ian smiled. "Thanks." He gently put her down and they went to find Draco who was flirting with two black girls. (I'm not being racist but you know its…ghetto)

        Draco said, "How you doing?"

        One of the girls said, "Get lost white boy!"

        Fiona said, "Malfoy we need your help!"

        Draco said, "Can't you see I'm a little busy here!" He pointed his hands out.

        Ian laughed. "Yeah you're getting busy with a lamp!"

        Draco said, "No I'm not!" He turned around and to his surprise the two girls had gone.

        Fiona said, "Don't worry Malfoy it's going to be alright…we'll be here for you every step of the way!"

        "Shut up!" Draco said

        "Guys stop fighting!" Ian said. "We need to get all of these people out of here and need to speak to Dumbledore."

        Fiona walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. All the people in the room were looking around to see who turned it off.

        Fiona said, "Alright people party's over!"

        One blonde girl came over to Fiona. "What are you doing?" she asked. 

"What does it look I'm doing?" Fiona answered.

The girl said, "It looks you're stopping the party!"

"Yeah that's what I'm doing!"

"But then you would be stopping the party!"

        "Yeah!"

        "Oh…so the party's over?"

        "Yes the party is over!"

        All the people at the party left his office. 

        Fiona rolled her eyes. "Blondes."

        Dumbledore said, "Yo why did you stop the party?"

        "Yeah." added Draco. "That girl was about to give me her digits." (Even though he probably doesn't know what that means)

        "Sure she was…" said Fiona sarcastically

        Ian said, "Draco were talking about the death eaters kidnapping Jackie!"

        Draco said, "Oh no…Jackie!"

        Dumbledore said, "It's getting close to nighttime. The students should be coming back to the school. We should try and calm them down and wish best of luck to the others and hope Harry will be able to use the Schwartz."

**Well did u like this chapter? Please review!!! Don't worry there's more 2 the story!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26 Girl power

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Vivian tied Jackie up to a chair. "That should hold ya still." She sneered.

Jackie was extremely scared and didn't know what was going to happen to her. "Just let me go. Please!" Jackie was struggling to get free.

Vivian laughed. "Oh I don't think that's possible because Voldemort is coming…" (Dun Dun Dun)

Voldemort walked slowly towards Jackie. He could practically smell the fear that leashed inside her. "Hello."

Jackie looked up. All she could make out was a simple, "Hi."

Voldemort smirked in defeat and sat down on a chair. "Now you're going to help us. If you don't co-operate you will end up like 50 Cent!"

Jackie said, "Omg he's a wizard!"

Voldemort said, "Yes but I'm sure you wouldn't want to be a gansta for the rest of your life… now who did Dumbledore give the Schwartz to?"

Jackie knew she couldn't tell because she promised on the lord of the bling-bling that she wouldn't tell anyone. "I'll never tell." She said in a sing-song voice.

Voldemort said, "Oh yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Now tell me before I hex you! Who has the Schwartz?"

Jackie smiled and said, "Eat my shorts! Even though I'm not wearing any…"

Vivian said, "Now you're talking to the mighty and powerful Lord Voldemort! You must answer him!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Could be."

Voldemort laughed." It's okay Vivian now any last requests before you die."

Jackie said, "Yes….I was wondering…if you could sing the whole Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor dream coat musical."

Voldemort and Vivian looked at each other.

"Oh that's just bullshit!" said Voldemort.

Nehal, Heather, Danielle and Harry followed a death eater and found out where they were hiding. They hid behind a rock and saw they had guards.

"Wow they must know we're coming." Said Harry

"I don't see Jackie anywhere." Said Heather

Nehal said, "That's because she's inside."

Heather said, "Oh right…"

Harry said, "We'll have to fight our way through."

Nehal said, "No we don't! Danie you know what to do!"

Danielle nodded her head. "Right."

Harry said," Er… do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeppers." Said Heather

Danielle said,"Hey boys…I was wondering if you could tell me where you hold people hostage against their will." She said in a sexy manner.

One of the death eaters said," I'll show you the way and I'll show you good."

Danielle and the other guards left so the area was clear.

Nehal, Heather and Harry went inside the building. All if a sudden an ambush party of death eaters came and surrounded them into a circle.

"Go ahead Harry! We'll take care of them." Said Nehal

Harry ran ahead and Danielle jumped back in.

"Back already?" asked Nehal

Danielle replied, "Yep! And I'm ready to fight!"

The girls did a Charlie's Angel pose with Nehal in the middle with her chain that she picked up along the way. (LOL)

Danielle did a Britany Spears kick and a death eater fell over.

Heather did a Matrix move in the air and knocked a bunch of death eaters down.

Nehal started to swing her chain around which scared some of the death eaters away.

Danielle did a back flip and she hit two death eaters in the air.

The death eaters started to get scared.

Danielle said, "I'll go find Jackie!"

Nehal said, "I'll stay here."

"Me too!" replied Heather.

Danielle said, "Alright, good luck guys."

"Ya you too!" yelled Nehal and Heather.

A death eater busted down the doors. "My lord we have intruders."

"Is it Potter?" asked Voldemort

"Umm… I don't think so. Not that I know of. However, there were 3 females though."

Jackie said, "Yes!"

Everyone looked at her.

Vivian said, "Never send a man to do a women's job." She then left.

Voldemort said, "Now this is the last time I am going to ask you. Who has the Schwartz?"

Jackie answered, "I have no idea! I think you kidnapped the wrong person!"

Voldemort said, "Okay now I'm getting really ticked off! Just tell me who has the Schwartz!"

The Jeopardy theme song music started to play. (You know how it goes)

Jackie said, "Hey I know this…doo doo doo do."

Voldemort said, "I can't take this anymore." He pointed his wand at Jackie and a flash of green light came out. (Gasp!)

"Ahh!" She screamed.

Nehal was busy fighting of the death eaters to notice Vivian standing there. Vivian threw a piece of wood that was aiming towards Nehal.

"Nehal watch out!" Yelled Heather

Nehal turned around in the nick of time and kicked the piece of wood.

Vivian's jaw dropped.

Nehal said, "Come and get me….if you dare." She swung her chain around and a flash of lighting came down. "Yeah that's right. I just opened a can of whoop ass!"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain…I opened the can and an ass comes out."

"Nehal!" Heather said. "This isn't the best time to talk about what you ate!"

"Huh? Now where was I? Oh yeah. I opened…"

"That's enough!" growled Vivian.

"Hey! No one interrupts me while I'm talking. And I mean no one. Especially when I'm talking about food…that reminds me I'm hungry."

Vivian said, "What are you gonna do about it? Wrap your precious chain around my neck!"

"Actually that's a good idea; I'll have to try it."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh but I would."

Vivian started to chase Nehal, who ran around a corner and disappeared. Vivian couldn't find her.

"You can run but you can't hide!"

Nehal crept behind Vivian and wrapped a chain around her neck. "You were saying?" She asked.

"I…I…let me go!"

"Okay! No no stay still! This is the deal! Let's play basketball. 1 on 1. Whoever scores the most points without magic wins!" said Nehal

Danielle walked around the place. "Where could Jackie be?" she thought. Danielle then walked into a room where the death eaters said that hostages were supposed to be.

"Where have you been Man?" said a voice Danielle didn't recognize. She turned around and gasped. There Jackie stood. But she had turned into a gansta! They were too late. (Oh no!)

Jackie started walking towards Danielle. She had other gangstas following her then Jackie started rapping.

_This looks like a job 4 me so everybody just follow me because we need a little controversy because it feels so empty without me._

"Jaxs what happened to you?" asked Danielle

"Nothing. Leave me alone!"

"Jackie did Voldemort turn you into a gansta?"

"Whatcha talking about G?"

Danielle whispered, "Listen Jackie you have to stand up for yourself! I can't believe he turned you into a gansta!"

Jackie said, "Right…anyways my name isn't Jackie anymore. It's MC Money Girl and all I wanted to know was if you wanted to go see the Eminem concert."

"I don't want to see the Eminem concert and your real name is Jackie!" yelled Danielle.

"Yo guy! I swear you're like on crack or something cause I'm like whoa and you're like whoa!"

Danielle rolled her eye. "This is going to take awhile."

Harry walked along the corridors and saw Mr. Judge shaving.

Mr. Judge said, "Damn do they have any good razors that are actually sharp around here!" (ahaha get it sharp!)

Harry pointed the ring at the whip cream beside Mr. Judge. He concentrated hard and the whip cream came flying into his hand.

Mr. Judge turned around and saw Harry holding the whip cream.

Harry said, "Tell me where Lord Voldemort is?"

Mr. Judge said, "I'm sorry but if you could just sing a solo then…"

"Wait a minute…you're a death eater?"

"Correction, I was a death eater but now I am a spy."

"Tell me where Voldemort is!"

"Never!"

Harry sprayed the whip cream into Mr. Judge's eyes.

"Ahh!" He drooped down onto his knees. "It burns I tell you! It burns like hell"

Harry yelled, "Where is he?"

"Okay I'll tell. He's right through that door!"

Harry said, "Thanks Mr. Judge!" He started to walk through the door but he the changed his mind. He walked back towards Mr. Judge. He bent down and started to lick the whip cream of Mr. Judge's face. (Remember there both gay)"Taste's better than usual. What is it?"

"New soap! Bought it in a muggle store."

"Mmm…good."

"Harry there's something I should tell you. Harry I'm gay and I'm in love with you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. But I can't do that...but I promise you…I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry said, "I didn't know you felt the same way as I did about you!"

"Well…I didn't think it would be right if a student and his teacher got married."

"Neither would I!" said Voldemort. He smirked. "Sorry to interrupt this dramatic moment but I have something to take care off."

Voldemort said a spell and pointed his wand at Harry.

Mr. Judge said, "Nooo" And jumped in front of him so the spell would hit him instead.

"Robert!" yelled Harry. "You will pay big time Voldie!"

Nehal and Vivian were playing their basketball game. So far Nehal was winning 21-18.

Heather was cheering for Nehal while another death eater was cheering for Vivian.

Nehal started to dribble the ball down the court. She started to do some tricks around her leg. "Oh where's the ball eh?"

Vivian's eyes kept moving back and forth. Nehal made a deek to her left and did a lay up and scored. "Oh yeah who rules!" said Nehal. She ran towards Heather and gave her a high five.

Vivian looked sour and said bitterly, "How about playing Quidditch?"

Nehal smiled and said, "I'm on the team."

"Then… how about playing a sport you're not good at!" Spat Vivian outraged.

"That's not possible." Nehal replied casually.

Vivian glared at Nehal. "Let's go see our lord come Dwayne!" (Dwayne is the death eater's name that was cheering her on)

"Wait!" yelled Heather. "I made some…Gatorade for after the match."

Heather handed them the Gatorade and winked at Nehal.

Vivian and the death eater drank the Gatorade and fainted.

"Good work Hey Hey!" (Sorry changed the nickname from Heath Heath to Hey Hey) said Nehal. "Now we have to find Danielle and Jackie!"

"Okay." Said Heather and they walked away.

There was a flash of bright blue light as a jet of red smoke caught Mr. Judge in the chest.

"Robert! Robert!" sobbed Harry.

Mr. Judge was lying face down on the floor and his left hand fingers were twitching.

"You're next." Said Voldemort.

"You killed my teacher! Prepare to pay the ultimate price!" said Harry

"You can't do anything!" Laughed Voldemort.

"Wrong!" yelled Harry. "I have the Schwartz!" Harry held it up and a green light sabor came out. (Star wars action now!)

Voldemort held out his Schwartz (Remember he has the downside) and a red light sabor came out. "I can see that your Schwartz is as big as mine!" They both looked down.

"It's not the size that counts." Said Harry. "But how you use it!"

And they started to fight. Harry jumped offensively and their light sabors clashed. Voldemort pressed his light saber against Harry's and hit the sword so that Harry's arm swung against the wall. Voldemort pressed his bright sabor against Harry's neck.

"Prepare to die!" said Voldemort.

"Nooo!" screamed Mr. Judge. (Thought he was dead eh?) He grabbed Voldemort's foot and pulled him onto the floor.

"Robert."

"Harry! Go! I'll keep him busy." (Ow!)

Harry lost no time and traveled by floo powder to Hogwarts.

Harry looked around and found himself in Hogwarts. "I've got to find Professor Dumbledore" he thought

He started running down the corridors. He went to his office and found Dumbledore, Fiona, Draco and Ian

Dumbledore said "Harry are you alright what happened?"

Harry explained to them about the Schwartz fight and how he and Mr. Judge confessed their love for each other."

"What about Jackie did you find her?" asked Draco.

"And Danielle!" added Ian

Harry said, "I'm not sure what's going to happen but I think they will be okay."

"Are they still alive?" asked Fiona

"Yeah they should be if they have the Schwartz…whoops that's me who has the Schwartz!"

"I can't believe you!" yelled Fiona. "You just left without them! You know there lives are in danger too! Who knows maybe the buildings going to blow up like it does it in those movies you know when they run…"

"Fiona!" yelled Ian.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Harry said, "Don't worry I'm sure Robert will find them and bring them back safely!"

Mr. Judge used floo powder to get to Hogwarts but he looked exhausted.

"Robert!" yelled Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I think I broke my arm though."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Draco

"Up your butt crack!" said the voice

Dumbledore said, "They better get here soon…they signed up for battle of the bands."

Meanwhile, Danielle was still convincing Jackie to come with her.

"Jackie please come. We're in danger…like right now!"

"Suck it!"

"Jackie please listen to me!"

"Yo I already told you my fucking name is MC Money Girl get it right bitch!"

"Okay fine MC Money Girl we need to go!"

"No way! I like it here…besides I'm going to miss the Eminem concert!"

Danielle said, "I was afraid it was going to come to this…"

"Come to what?"

Danielle gulped. "Jackie look at yourself." She gave Jackie her pocket mirror. "You're white!"

Jackie looked in the pocket mirror. She saw her reflection and Danielle was right. She was white. She slowly dropped the mirror.

Danielle dived to catch the mirror in slow motion, "Noooo"

She landed with a thump on the ground, but caught the mirror.

Jackie started to cry. "I'm MC Money Girl! How can I be white?"

"Not only are you white…you're Jackie Allan."

"I…I…" said Jackie. "I don't know what to say. Am I really this Jackie person?"

"What did Voldemort do to you?"

"I can't remember." Said Jackie

"It must be forgetfulness or confundus hex!" said Danielle. She looked at Jackie. "Where is he?"

"Playing with his dolls."

"Come on we have to get to Voldemort!"

Heather and Nehal were running down an empty corridor. They heard a voice in one of the rooms.

"Let's go see who it is!" said Nehal, pulling out her wand.

They opened the door and Voldemort was surrounded with dolls and clutching a bomb. He turned to look at them and said, "Expelliarmus!"

Their wands flew into Voldemort's hands.

Voldemort took out a piece of rope and tried to tie it around Nehal and Heather.

Heather jumped up and put her foot behind Voldemort just as he tried to step forward and she hit him in the back. He tripped over. "Run!" she yelled

"Stupefy!" yelled Voldemort and they both fell over.

He quickly tied them up and walked out of the room. He left the door open though. (Hmmm…smart)

Danielle and Jackie were running down an empty corridor.

"There!" said Jackie." This is Voldemort's doll room."

They walked in and instead of seeing Voldemort they saw Nehal and Heather.

"Enewerate!" said Danielle and they woke up and untied themselves.

"Quick! Voldemort has a bomb! We have to get out!" said Nehal

They started to run down the corridor and turned down the stairs. Soon they were in the fresh open air. Jackie heard Voldemort's evil laughter and a bomb ticking.

Nehal thinking quickly threw Voldemort inside the castle and locked the door.

"Run!" yelled Danielle.

They all started running slow motion as the castle exploded. (Charlie's angel style)

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I completely forgot about this story and I totally left you guys in a cliffhanger. Well I know this chapter is long but it is to make up for all the times I missed updating. (LOL) I'm sooo sorry and I'll try to keep the updates more often. **


	27. Chapter 27 The great escape

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

The girls all landed in a grassy field.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Nehal

"Ya I'm alright yo." said Jackie.

Nehal and Heather looked at Jackie puzzled.

Danielle said, "She thinks she's a gansta!"

"Oh no!" said Heather. "Not Jackie!"

"What about me?" asked Jackie, adjusting her bandana and baggy pants?

Danielle rolled her eyes." Come on we shouldn't linger any longer."

"Well where are we gonna go!" said Heather. "Look around Danielle. We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Good observation there Heather." said Nehal.

Danielle started to walk around. "Do you hear something?"

The girls all listened.

"Ya it sounds like cars!" answered Nehal.

"A lot of cars!" added Heather

"I think there's a highway somewhere around here. Let's walk up this hill." said Danielle, as Nehal, Heather and Jackie followed suit.

They all walked up the hill and sure enough Danielle was right. There was a highway and cars were just zooming by.

"What should we do?" asked Heather. "Oh my gosh I smell food and it smells of McDonald's. "

Nehal replied, "Well maybe that's because there's a McDonald's right across this highway. " She paused. "I say we cross!"

Jackie said, "Yo are you fucking crazy gurlio? You could get killed."

"Hello! We just faced Voldemort and we didn't die. I'm crossing." Nehal waited for a chance to go and just ran as fast as she could, causing some mini traffic jams. "See it's totally safe!"

Danielle, Heather and Jackie all looked at each other.

"I have another method in mind." said Danielle. She pointed her wand at the road. "Let my people go!" Water then splashed around and all the cars stopped. They then walked through feeling like they were Moses and the parting of the Red sea.

"Wowzers." said Nehal.

"Let us walk, fall civilians." Said Danielle and all the muggles started to run away.

One muggle started singing, "Danielle's got a wand." (Tune from Jamie's got a gun)

Another muggle said, "Ahh! She's got a wand."

So the three girls met up with Nehal on the other side.

"Why didn't I think of that." said Nehal

"Because you never think bitch!" said Jackie

They all started to head to McDonald's.

"I'm starving." said Jackie licking her lips.

"Me too!" added Heather

"Come on! Can't this bloody line move any faster?" Nehal said impatiently.

Heather answered, "You guys go get a seat and I'll take the orders."

They all told Heather their orders and went to find a seat. They choose a seat by the window.

"Why would there be a McDonald's close to Voldemort's hideout?" asked Nehal.

"I don't know." Danielle replied. "He's just plain stupid."

Finally it was Heather's turn to order.

"Hi, how can I help you?" asked a teenage girl with lots of acne.

Heather smiled. "Hi can I have medium fried, 4 Mcflurry's two Smarties two Oreo, a coke not diet, 1 cheeseburger and 21 piece nuggets with honey sauce…"

Jackie looked out the window and saw a couple of ghetto people having a break dance competition. It looked like they were having fun but also taking it very seriously at the same time.

Heather continued with the order. "Two small fries with ketchup on the side…not the center!"

Jackie went outside to see the completion. She walked over to them. "Yo can I try?" she asked

They all studied her and one girl with big hoop earrings walked over and said, "Can you handle it?"

"Handle it?" scoffed Jackie. "I'll show you how we do things in Canada."

Jackie started dancing around in the middle while everyone watched her in amazement. She was actually pretty good. Jackie ended her routine with a round off. "You just got served!"

Heather came back with the orders. "Finally, I can sit down now. Where's Jackie?"

Nehal and Danielle were so into their conversation they didn't see or hear Jackie leave.

"Oh she's probably in the washroom." answered Danielle.

"Well she better be here soon because the food is gonna get cold." said Heather. She leaned forward and whispered to Nehal and Danielle. "And you know how their fries…there only good for like 2 minutes."

So they finished eating and went outside to see if Jackie was there and she was. She was talking to the girl with big hoped earrings.

"Jackie!" yelled Heather. "There you are. Come on let's go."

Jackie said goodbye to the girl and walked over to her friends.

"Who are those people?" asked Nehal

"My hommies, down south yo."

Danielle shook her head. "I can't wait till your back to normal."

"Wow look at that car!" said Nehal. She walked over to a red sports car. She whistled. "Sweet…four-wheel drive."

"I've always liked red." said Heather. "But I like purple better. Purple is my favorite color."

"I think this car belongs to those hotties with bodies over there." said Jackie. "Guys, how does my hair look?"

"Okay! Who is the lucky one?" said Heather

"No guys!" said Danielle. "This is wrong! We mustn't steal."

"If Ian was here…" muttered Nehal

"Okay! But I'm not driving!" Danielle said giving in.

"Well we've got a driver. Me!" said Nehal

"Since when did we agree to this?" said Jackie. "Yo I'm the oldest."

"And I am the…hold on, Heather's the youngest." Said Nehal

"Well we need to go to London somehow. We can't walk!" exclaimed Heather

"Maybe we can hitch hike!" suggested Jackie

"I don't think so. Not in your condition anyways." Said Danielle

"I think I'm falling in love with this car." said Nehal dreamily.

"Okay…but who knows how to drive?" asked Heather

"Uh…I went go-karting if that helps." Offered Nehal

"What was your speed limit?" asked Danielle

Nehal answered, "150."

There was silence.

"I am not coming!" declared Danielle

"I have a whole life ahead of me…college, Hogwarts, children before I die." said Heather

"Ya and I ya know don't want to ruin my ghetto fabulous hairstyle." said Jackie hastily.

"Guys I was so joking!" said Nehal.

"Well right now isn't a good time for joking around!" said Danielle

"Guys umm…look whose coming." said Heather. "And I am not joking!"

The 4 hotties with bodies started to walk over in their direction.

"Like the car?" the leader of the hotties said.

Nehal, Danielle and Heather walked away from the guys and snuck into the car while Jackie chatted with them.

Jackie said, "Yo shinzzle nizzle you hot of the sizzle!" she touched his nipple. "Sizz."

The hotties had odd expressions on their faces.

Jackie said, "That means that your car's so fine just like you!"

"Oh gee thanks."

"Now why don't you boys go and get something to eat. The food is great!"

"Oh we already got some food."

"Well umm…umm…go get some more…my treat!" Jackie gave them some money and waited for them to go inside the store. As soon as they were gone Jackie ran and jumped into the passenger side of the car.

"Okay you guys ready?" said Nehal.

Heather started praying. "Dear God…"

Nehal turned around and looked at Heather. "Thanks for the confidence Heather."

Nehal started the car and by accident backed the car up and hit another car's bumper. The car's alarm started to go off.

"Oh shit!" said Nehal.

The hotties with bodies came out from McDonald's. "Hey that's my car!"

"Drive!" yelled Danielle.

Nehal pushed the petal and drove the car onto the highway. There was a school bus right in front of them and they were going really slow.

Nehal honked the horn. "Put the petal to the metal! My grandma can drive faster than that!"

"Must run in the family." whispered Heather to Danielle in the backseat.

"Alright this calls for drastic measures!" said Nehal

Nehal switched lanes and went zooming past the bus and then went back into the other lane.

Jackie and Heather were screaming their heads off.

Danielle yelled, "Nehal use your signal when you switch lanes!"

Nehal looked at the buttons." Er…is it this one." She pushed a button and a little compartment came out with a map. "Oh look Jackie it's a map. You can be a navigator!"

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Battle of the bands was happening.

Dumbledore said, "Yo! Up next we have Amanda, Casey and Meghan singing Into deep by Sum 41!"

Amanda, Casey and Meghan went on stage and started performing. Everyone was cheering for them.

"This doesn't look good!" whispered Fiona to Draco and Ian who were standing at the back watching.

"Of course it's not good." said Ian. "My girlfriend is in trouble!"

"Yeah." added Draco. "And Jackie's in trouble too."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you start liking Jackie."

Draco sighed. "Since the first time I saw her."

Fiona and Ian burst out laughing.

"Hey!" yelled Draco. He glared at the both of them. "Never make fun of a Malfoy!"

"I'll be sure to remember that." muttered Fiona

Jackie looked at the map. "Okay so where are we going?"

"London." replied Danielle.

Jackie looked at the map and squinted her eyes. "London isn't on this map but there is a place where London should be and it's called N-O-D-N-O-L, Nodnol."

Nehal glanced at Jackie. "Jackie you're reading the map upside down!"

"Oops…my bad!" She turned the map right side up. "I think I liked it upside down better."

"Oh Nehal you just passed the exit we were supposed to go on!" yelled Danielle.

Nehal stopped the car and did a U-turn.

"Get off me Danie!" yelled Heather.

Nehal then turned and went through the exit.

"Ah! Heather you're on top of me now." Said Danielle

"Whoa…what a ride." said Nehal. "Wasn't that fun?" She looked back and found Heather and Danielle glaring at her. "Okay then…"

There was silence for awhile while Nehal was driving.

"Jackie where do we go next?" Nehal looked over at Jackie and saw that she made the map into a hat and was wearing it over her bandana. "Jackie why on earth did you make use of our map to make a ridiculous hat?"

Jackie replied, "It's not ridiculous! I just got bored with the map so I decided to make it more interesting by making it a hat!"

All of a sudden the wind blew Jackie's hat and it flew onto the road. Jackie screamed. "Omg my hat fell off!"

"Omg the map!" yelled Heather

"Nehal turn around quick!" yelled Danielle.

"Hang on guys." answered Nehal.

She spun the car around in action. As soon as they were close enough to retrieve the map Jackie said, "Accio Map!" The ma came back into her hands. "Yay I got my hat back!"

"Oh know you didn't!" said Danielle. She reached over the seat and grabbed the map from Jackie.

"Hey!" Jackie said. "That's my hat!"

"Correction Jackie, it's a MAP not a HAT!" said Heather

"This is so unfair." said Jackie. She crossed her arms and looked down.

Amanda, Casey and Meghan finished performing their song. The crowd went wild. They were given a standing ovation.

"Omg guys this is so cool! We have a chance of winning now." said Meghan.

"Oh I think we will win." said Amanda. "Those Gryffindor gals haven't showed up yet!"

"Oh they haven't?" asked Casey.

"Nope." replied Amanda. "So basically we have a good chance of winning!"

"Well if they do come then we will have competition." said Meghan

Amanda smirked. "But we won't let them come."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Casey

Amanda replied, "They won't be able to get through if we use an invisibility wall jinx so they won't be able to perform. They will be totally clueless!"

"Great plan Amanda!" said Casey

"Yeah…really good." said Meghan

"Where are they?" said Fiona, who sounded worried. "They should be here by now!"

"I knew I should have gone with her." Said Draco

"Well I think two bodyguards would be better." added Ian.

"Well you don't have abs like I do!" said Draco.

"What are you going to butt them with your stomach." teased Ian.

Fiona laughed.

Draco muttered, "I just want to see her face again, just one more time."

"What are Amanda, Casey and Meghan doing?" asked Fiona

"I don't care! Let's go Malfoy." said Ian. Just then there was a great noise coming from the broom closet out tumbled Dean and Lavender.

"How dare you?" cried Fiona. "Two timer! Nehal deserves better than this!" Now she was practically screaming.

"Calm down Fiona." said Ian.

"Whatever." Fiona said raising her hands in the air. She tried to walk out of the great hall but she bumped into the invisible wall. "Ouch!" she said. "What in the world is going on?"

"It's some kind of force – field." answered Draco.

Ian said, "Something tells me your ex-girlfriend is behind this Malfoy."

"Oh no! Then Jackie can't come through!" Draco said horrified.

**A/N: Uh oh! The girls might not be able to come back to Hogwarts! Stay tuned to find out what happens next, and don't forget to review! Thanks so much love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28 The grand finale

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I did wish I owned Draco Malfoy…Mmm…Draco…

"Hey guys! We could just fall asleep and my baby would take us to school!" exclaimed Nehal. While driving Nehal decided to give the car a name so she called it her baby. (Aww…)

"Unless you want to crash again Nehal!" said Danielle. "Then all of us would be in the retarded hospital!"

Jackie said, "Hey, that's not very nice."

Heather said, "I'm getting anxious guys."

"Hmm…so what does this button do?" asked Jackie

"No!" said Danielle but it was too late.

"Hey were flying now!" said Jackie. "Wahoo!" She then burst into song. "I believe I can fly…" she sang.

"Someone have a walkman?" said Nehal

"I believe I can touch the sky…"

"Someone get her singing lessons!" said Heather

I think about it every night and day…"

"Someone shut her up!" said Danielle

"Spread my wings and fly away…" Then Jackie stopped. "Hey there's a tag on the key."

"Finally she shuts up." said Heather

Jackie pulled the key out. The engine stopped. Oops…my bad!"

The car stopped flying and the girls screamed."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Nehal yelled, "We're falling."

"The tag says Riley." Jackie said unconcerned with the fact that they were falling.

They fell through the sky and landed on top of the Gryffindor tower.

"Okay everyone just remain calm." said Danielle.

Heather started screaming like crazy.

Nehal said, "Okay Jaxs now give me the key."

"The letters are in red."

"Give me the key!"

"That name Riley seems familiar. "

"Jackie just give me the god damn key!"

"I have a key too except it's for my house."

"Yes Jackie I know you have a key to your house." Nehal started to get impatient. "Now if you won't give me the key put the key into this hole."

Jackie did as she was told. The engine started. She took the key out and did this for about five times until Nehal got really fed up.

"Okay then I guess we won't be going to battle of the bands."

"Omg the band! Nehal why are you sitting there put the key into the hole and step on it!"

Nehal, Danielle and Heather were speechless.

"Why do I have the key in the first place Neh Neh?" asked Jackie.

Nehal looked back. "Danie you can explain."

"No I don't want to waste my breath! Let's get down from here!"

"It's too scary to climb down!" said Heather

"I wish I had my broom." said Nehal

"Well you have a flying car!" said Heather

"Wow! You're smart!" said Nehal. "Everyone stay still."

"So now you're a cautious driver." Said Danielle

"Ha, ha, funny."

Heather giggled, opened her door and leaned out of the car.

"Heather, no!" shouted Jackie

"Omg what have you been smoking?" demanded Danielle

Nehal tried to pull Heather back in the car but it was too late. The four friends could feel the car tipping. Pieces of stone vaulted through the air.

Heather was the first to fall out. But as the car tipped further, soon all of them were flying through the air.

Suddenly, Heather and Danielle abruptly stopped falling and began to soar towards the castle. A few seconds later Nehal and Jackie too fell with a thud in mid air and changed directions with no visible means of transportation!

"What the?" trailed Nehal

"Hey don't you guys remember the thestrals at Hogwarts? This thing must be a thestral." said Danielle

Heather said, "Now how can this be possible? Why would they just scoop us up in mid air?"

"Well I don't know." answered Nehal. "But none of us have seen any one die so…let's get to the battle of the bands!"

"Alright go to the entrance hall" commanded Jackie

In no time they were all dismounting uncomfortably in the entrance hall. Danielle turned and saw Ian. "Hey look who's there! Jackie, Malfoy's there too!"

"Hurry up!" said Jackie. "We're so late!" Jackie started running towards Fiona, Draco and Ian.

"No! No stop!" yelled Draco. But Jackie couldn't hear him because of the invisible wall.

Jackie ran right into the wall, her nose hitting the wall first. "Ow! My nose!"

"What's wrong?" asked Heather

"I hit a wall or something…but there's nothing visible there…" said Jackie confused.

"It must be Invisible!" gasped Danielle

"Amanda Ott." Nehal said at once.

"Don't jump to conclusions!" said Heather

"Well, who else could it be?" asked Danielle

Nehal said, "Come on! How do we get through this thing?"

Jackie went up to the wall and tried to find a way in by moving her hands around. Fiona did that on the other side too.

"Man this is way too weird." said Jackie

"Mah!" said Heather

"How are we going to get them inside?" panicked Fiona. "It's there turn now!"

Ian said to the girls on the other side. "I am going to get Dumbledore."

"What did he say?" asked Nehal

Heather said, "Well…it sounded like he was speaking Turkish!"

"Wait…I know a spell! Morgushborg!" said Jackie.

Danielle walked right through the wall. Everyone else followed suit. Right away, Ian and Danielle started to make out.

"So…" said Jackie to Draco/

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Hi!" said Heather popping up suddenly.

Jackie gave Heather a go away now look, but Heather just stood there smiling.

Nehal wanted to make everyone go to the battle of the band but Danielle and Ian looked very busy, and in a few seconds she was too. Dean and Lavender tumbled out of the broom closet, once again and locked lips.

"Nehal, it's not what it looks like!" said Dean hurriedly.

"Yes it is!" said Lavender

"Shut up Lavender!" said Dean. "Listen Nehal…"

"Shut up?" gasped Lavender

"I…" protested Dean.

"Just…I don't need this right now." said Nehal. She marched off, dragging Danielle, Jackie and Heather with her.

Dumbledore said, "Come on ladies yo it's your turn…show'em what you got."

The girls started walking towards the stage when Draco grabbed Jackie's wrist. "Jackie."

Jackie turned around and smiled. "Yes…"

"Listen I think we need to talk."

"Can it wait? Were just about to go on!"

Draco said, "Alright…but whenever I want to talk to you, your friends show up!"

"Well, don't worry." said Jackie. She was about to hug him but just shook his hand instead and hurried off. (Ron and Hermione from the 2nd HP movie)

The crowd cheered as they came on. They each went to their instruments.

Heather- Drums

Danielle –Bass guitar

Jackie-Lead guitar

Nehal-Vocals

They all looked at each other nervously.

Nehal turned around. "Guys what song are we doing?"

Jackie replied, "It's about time by Lillix." (Love that song)

Heather tapped her drum sticks. "1, 2, 3 hit it!"

They started playing and they were really good. The crowd was going wild. Nehal looked the microphone with her and jumped into the crowd.

At the end of the performance, Jackie and Danielle smashed their guitars.

Basically either they would win or Amanda, Casey and Meghan would win.

Dumbledore came on stage. "Yo! Alrighty y'all da winner of battle of the bands is…Amanda, Casey and Meghan with their song Into deep."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we won!" said Meghan.

"Bitch." said Nehal.

"With the gals of 99 angels, Jackie, Danielle, Nehal and Heather as runner ups, yo!" said Dumbledore.

Dean came up to the stage. "Sorry about earlier…it was all Lavender." whispered Dean. And then more loudly, "I'm so proud of you!" He reached out to hug Nehal, but she pushed him away.

"Yeah right you backstabbing bastard." said Nehal pushing him off the stage.

"Go Nehal!" yelled Heather. "Wahoo!"

Danielle met up with Ian. "Hey Ian." She said while giving him a hug.

"I was so worried about you."

"Don't worry! We were fine!"

"You sure?"

"Ya totally!"

Draco walked up to Jackie and said, "Hi!"

"Hey."

"Anyways…can we…go somewhere?"

"Sure!"

They walked out of the hall.

"Do you remember the Yule ball?" asked Draco

"Oh." said Jackie covering her nose. All she could think about was Draco looking at it.

"Well I purpose that we do that more often?"

"You mean…look at my nose!"

"No!" said Draco. "Like the other part."

"The other fart?" I didn't fart!" objected Jackie

"The part where we kissed, damn it." yelled Draco

"Okay! Okay! Jeez, calm down. Oh wait…you're asking me out? Sure I'd love you to be my girlfriend…I um…mean…um…boyfriend. Sorry."

Draco laughed. "It's okay. Listen do you want to…?"

"Hi!" said Heather

"Holy shit!" said Draco.

"Run!" yelled Jackie.

"Where did everybody go?" said Heather

Draco and Jackie ran holding hands and ended up in a broom closet.

"I think we lost her." said Jackie.

"Do you want to come to my house for the summer?" asked Draco

Jackie said, "Oh I'm sorry Draco, I can't. I'm going on vacation with my family to California."

"But then we won't see each other for two whole months."

"If this is the way you're going to be maybe I don't want to go out with you!" yelled Jackie

"Shh…calm down. Well I think- I mean Jackie I really like you. I don't want to fight you. I guess we can just…owl each other right?"

"Alri-"But Jackie's words were cut short because Draco kissed her.

Jackie enjoyed it but she pulled back. "Mmm, uh, we can't do this here right now."

They both laughed.

Draco said, "We just did… alright, I'll kiss you later."

Draco left a grinning Jackie who left soon after.

**A/N: Oh I really enjoyed that last part. It was sooo cute. Gotta love Jackie/Draco. Anyways one more chapter to go till the end of this story! Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29 Going home

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

The next day everyone was leaving to board the Hogwarts express.

"I don't want to leave!" exclaimed Heather

"Neither do I!" said Neville

"Yeah…" said Heather, not feeling like she could talk to Neville.

"Well, will I see you after the holidays?"

"Sure!"

"Can we write to each other?"

"Okay…"

Heather exchanged addresses with Neville. She had wanted to break up with him but couldn't bring herself to it.

Danielle and Ian exchanged one last kiss.

Danielle started to cry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ian. "Are my kisses lacking of tongue?"

"No it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…I'm gonna miss ya!"

"I'll miss you to Danie!"

Danielle smiled. "I'm sure we will be able to keep in touch."

"I'm sorry about you and Dean." Said Jackie

"It's okay, I'll be fine." answered Nehal

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will. Don't worry about me."

"Fine!" Jackie said moodily.

"Jackie!" said Nehal

"Vut do you vant?"

"It's not what I want but what Malfoy wants."

Jackie turned around and saw Draco. She smiled at Nehal and ran towards Draco. "Draco!" she squealed. She hugged him and he spun her around in the air. (Aww)

"I'm gonna miss you so much." said Draco. He kissed her on the cheek. "Promise me you won't hook up with some other guy in the summer?"

"I promise!" said Jackie and the couple kissed. Jackie then met up with her friends after 2 minutes of smooching Draco.

The girls all sat down in a compartment.

Heather started to pat Timmy. "Guess what Timmy? We're going home!"

"Meow!" said Timmy angrily and ignored her for the rest of the day because they hadn't paid much attention to him lately.

Nehal said, "Well guys my mom says you can come over during the summer holidays!"

"Yeah!" said Heather, Jackie and Danielle.

When midday came they all ate food. They all ate a lot of candy and got very hyper. (Especially Heather)

Danielle said, "Guys let's talk about our favorite memories, mine was when Ian and I started to go out!"

Nehal said, "Mine was when I scored a lot of points at a very important Quidditch match."

Jackie said, "Well mine was when Draco took me away from Roger at the Yule ball. And I liked meeting the house elves. They are so cute!"

Heather said, "Mine was when I got drunk! And when that flying horse ate pie!"

"Meow." Said Timmy

Soon the Hogwarts express arrived at Kings Cross station. Heather had to take a while to find Timmy because he and Crookshanks were having a private moment.

Jackie walked along the station looking for her parents. She then wondered what kind of adventures would happen next year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but it's the last one so yeah…I hope you enjoyed it cause I know I did writing it! There's defiantly going to be a sequel, so don't forget to check that out. Thanks so much 4 the people reviewing. Bye! **


End file.
